Bad Love
by keeperoliver
Summary: Harry's thinking brought him to the conclusion that he no longer wished to be a pawn. No one has shown him any love. No one has taken the time to say they loved him. He would now return the favor. Mrs. Rowling owns Harry's world, I just like to play in it.
1. Chapter 1

Bad Love Keeperoliver Chapter 1

The car pulled up to King's Cross Station at eight o'clock in the morning. It left a passenger with a large trunk, before it sped away toward it's final destination. The person left behind was a young man of about sixteen.

He got a cart to carry his trunk to the correct landing. The young man pushed the cart like it was a death walk. He was slow and deliberate, like there was no hurry. He pushed it through the station until he reached the area between platforms 9 & 10. He then pushed just a bit faster towards the pillar of #9 and as he hit it, he just passed through like it was not there. He found himself on platform 9 and 3/4.

The train he was taking was there waiting for it's passengers so he boarded it and took a berth towards the front of the train. Once inside, he closed and locked the door so as not to be disturbed. He stowed his trunk on the overhead rack, and placed a birdcage on the seat he would take up.

He then took a seat, and went deep into thought. He did not wish to be bothered by what he thought were his friends. For the second summer in a row, Harry Potter got no letters from Ron Weasley or Hermione Granger. He knew that Hermione was hurt very bad at the end of last year, but, she appeared better when they left school for the summer. Neville Longbottom was also hurt, but Harry was not expecting any letters from him, or from Luna Lovegood or Ginny Weasley. However for his two best friends not to write, after Harry had written to them, upset Harry very much. Especially when the letters he sent came back to him unopened. Maybe they never reached his friends, but surely they would have written to Harry to see how he was doing after just losing his Godfather not four months ago.

This was just one of the reasons for Harry's deep thoughts. At sixteen, Harry had been put through more pain then anyone could imagine. He lost his parents at the early age of 15 months. He was then sent to live with his guardians who hated him for reasons he could not think of. At 11 years old, he got his letter from Hogwarts and hoped his life would change. He met his first friend in Rubeus Hagrid, and his first ever birthday present from his friend. It became Harry's constant companion, Hedwig, a beautiful Snowy Owl.

His first train ride to Hogwarts got him his to meet his two friends. They then became closer as they shared an adventure in which they had to stop the theft of the Philosopher's Stone. It was being held for safe keeping for Nicholas Flammel. It was during this year that Harry developed his first feelings for a girl. Hermione was a brilliant girl who helped Harry and Ron out of many scrapes. Nothing was ever said about his feelings toward her, so she never knew.

In their second year, She helped Harry out even more in his search for the secret of the hidden chamber, and what it held there. It was Hermione who figured out what was there, and how it got about in the castle. He remembered how she almost lost her life in doing this. He also remembered how Ginny Weasley almost lost her life in the chamber. She had been controlled for the whole year by the spirit of Tom Riddle and he used her to try to bring life back to his spirit by stealing hers. Harry was able to stop this by defeating the Basilisk and Tom.

Their third year only strengthened his thoughts on Hermione as she showed her own strength by helping Harry save Buckbeak and Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather.

However, his fourth year set him straight on what Hermione's feelings were. It always baffled him on why Hermione and Ron argued so much. They were trying to hide their true feelings for each other. The hug and kiss he received from Hermione during the first challenge of the Tri-Wizard Tournament was that of someone who cared for you in other than a lovers way. It was like his sister doing it to wish him luck. She showed concern, but it was that of a best friend. And that was how she stayed, Harry's best friend. Ron was his best mate, but this year showed him how much Ron was jealous of Harry's fame and fortune. Harry tried telling him he would give it all up if he had what Ron had, the love of a family. Ron's reply was, "That's just it, you do have the love of my family. Even more so than me. You never see the twins try and prank you like they do me so often. You never see my mum hug me like she does you. Dad always talks of you with pride when he talks to his friends. He never talks about me."

All that was when Ron thought that Harry had put his name into the Goblet and didn't tell him how he did it. He refused to believe that Harry did not put his name in. Ron's thoughts changed after he saw what Harry went through during the first challenge, and apologized to him for the way he acted. However, the damage was done, and Harry never felt the same about Ron for the rest of the year. They remained friends, but Ron was putting barriers between himself and Harry and Hermione. It showed even more during the Yule Ball when Ron and Hermione had their worse argument ever.

It was during this year that Harry began to have feelings for a fifth year Ravenclaw named Cho Chang. However, she was with Harry's competition, Cedric Diggory. The end of that year was the worst he had ever endured. Watching Cedric die because he got caught in Voldemort's attempt to capture Harry really go to him. Then when fifth year started, he began to see more of Cho. It seemed like she was going out of her way to be where he was. When Harry started the DA, she was the first in line to join. Harry also began to notice another girl from Ravenclaw. Luna Lovegood was the most gentle girl he knew. He was sick to see how her own dorm mates treated her. He took Luna under his wing, and got her to join the DA and trained her to be more self reliant.

Just before the students left for the Christmas Hols, Cho surprised Harry when she let him kiss her, however it was not a kiss that Harry would to try again. The tears she shed were for Cedric. She was trying to find out from Harry what Cedric's last thoughts were. All her questions were concerning Cedric. It was this way for most of the year. However, when it was time for Harry to try and save Sirius from Voldemort, it was Luna, Neville, and Ginny that joined Harry, Hermione and Ron. Neville broke his ankle, Hermione was nearly killed by an unknown spell, and Ron was attacked by murderous brains kept in the Dept. Of Mysteries. It was there that Harry lost his Godfather.

Once he returned to Privet Drive, he heard nothing from the magical world, as if they forgot all about him once again. He remembered his meeting prior to his fifth year and how his two friends had excuses of why they didn't write. He expected to hear from Dumbledore, but never did.

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts by his door opening, and Luna walked in. "How did you get in Luna? I had it magically locked and sealed. I don't wish to be with anyone. I don't mean to sound rude Luna, but I have a lot to think about, and don't wish to be interrupted."

"Can't I just sit here and be quiet Harry? I won't bother you, I promise. I know this sounds crazy, but I feel I need to be here for you, in case you need me." Luna's eyes always took Harry's breath away. She could make his heart feel like the pudding she loves so much. But he had to be strong this one time. He didn't want anyone around, in case he broke down.

"No Luna, I don't think you can help me. It is something I have to do alone. You would only distract me if you stayed. I appreciate your concern Luna, but please leave me."

A tear appeared in her eyes. "Harry, I'm sorry but if I did that then I would never be able to forgive myself. You do need someone here with you. What is wrong Harry? It is more than the loss of you godfather. Why can't you let me help you? Is it something Ron and/or Hermione has done? Harry, we all were there with you in the Ministry, and we would do it again if needed."

"You wouldn't understand Luna. I can't tell you what the problem is, because you are a part of it. It is not that you have done anything that upset me. Just leave it at that please Luna."

"How do you expect me to leave it alone, knowing that I am a cause of what is bothering you. Or a part of it, what ever that means. I didn't think I ever did anything to you. OH NO! Please tell me it isn't the answer I gave you is it. Harry, please understand that I appreciated everything you did for me, but I thought you had feelings for Cho, and I didn't want to come between you and her. Not just that though. I have feelings for someone else Harry, and it is because of you that I have them. That sort of makes us even, but it doesn't change the fact that I like you very much and hope we can remain friends."

Harry laughed for the first time all summer, "I don't know how you do it Luna, but you are scary smart. Ravenclaw was the right house for you. I suppose I should tell you the whole story, but not until the train is rolling. I don't want to be disturbed, and we both Know that Ron and Hermione will try to see me. I don't wish to talk with them, and you may be able to help me keep them out. I will explain later if you do."

"I don't like it Harry, but I will help you just to see what is bothering you. It has to be bad if you wish to ignore your friends like you tried to do with me. It looks like your first challenge has arrived, as I see Hermione and her parents have stepped onto the platform. I don't think Ron will be here for another 30 minutes. Is there anyone else you are trying to ignore while we are speaking of it?"

"I don't expect to see her, but if Cho tries to enter, then she is another I wish to avoid."

"Harry, has this anything to do with your love life, or lack of one?"

"Yes."

"OK, now we are getting somewhere. Wait, here comes Hermione. Get ready, I don't think she is going to like what is coming up."

Hermione entered the train looking for Harry, hoping he was here already. She had to try and tell him what Dumbledore told them about leaving Harry alone because he was dealing with loss. She hated not writing to him but what the Professor said did make sense. Now however, she doesn't think Harry is going to be too happy about not having any contact with his friends.

She started where they usually sat, but their booth was empty. This did not say anything to her though, as she was sure he was here already. She made her way to the front of the train. There were a few people already set and no one had seen Harry yet. Then she came to where Luna sitting reading her Quibbler. She tried opening the door, but it was locked. She tapped on the window, but Luna didn't acknowledge her. She then knocked on the wood and this got Luna's attention. She waved at Hermione, then went back to her Quibbler.

Hermione was becoming impatient with the quirky Luna. She knocked once again, and when Luna looked up, Hermione waved her over. Luna went to the door and opened it. "Hello Hermione, what can I do for you?"

"Hello Luna, have you seen Harry yet?"

"Yes thank you. Goodbye." and she started to close the door. However Hermione stopped the door from closing.

"Could you tell me where you saw him Luna? I have to speak to him."

"Well, I saw him right here. When I tried talking to him, he told me he wished to be alone. I sat down, and he disappeared. I haven't seen him since."

"So you don't know where he is?"

"Not exactly."

"If you see him again, will you please tell him I wish to talk to him. I really do have to tell him something, and I feel bad about it. There is something he has to know."

"I will if I see him again Hermione. Good luck. Bye." and this time Luna got the door closed and relocked it. Hermione stood looking at the room and could not believe what just occurred. It was as if Luna were covering up for Harry. Hermione felt she was just told that Harry doesn't want to talk to her. It was as she feared. She turned and walked back to her and her friends usual cabin. She would explain to Ron when he got there.

Luna looked up from her paper, "Well, are you going to stay hidden under your cloak for the whole trip Harry? It is very hard to speak to you when I can't see you."

"Not until the train moves out. Knowing Hermione, she will be back before that. I think she knows that I am here. She also should have been in Ravenclaw. I can't believe you lied to her though."

"I didn't really. I just left out a few details between truths."

"Well, get ready, as here comes Ron. Him and Ginny just got here. I'm going to miss the twins this year. I hope they get their business started."

"The twins are starting a business? I didn't know that. How did they get the money to get started?"

"I might have helped them out a little. How come you didn't ask what kind of a business they started?"

"If you are talking about the Weasley Twins, then it could only be a joke shop. How were you able to help get them started Harry?"

"I gave them the money I won from the tournament. I hope it was enough to get them started."

While they talked, there was another knock on the door. Luna looked up to see Ginny standing there. She got up to let her in, when she was stopped by Harry, "What are you doing Luna?"

"Why, I'm letting Ginny in."

"But we were going to talk. I can't speak around Ginny, she will go running to Ron to tell him what I said. You might as well ask Hermione and Ron to join us."

"OK, I'll go get them."

"LUNA. That is not what I meant and you know it. But, go ahead and ask her in, I can't keep your friends from you. I will just leave."

"You sit right there Harry Potter. You need friends with you, and running from them will only bring more attention to yourself." Luna turned back to the door and let Ginny in.

"It's about time you let me in. I thought you were going to send me away. Hello Harry, I just left Hermione and Ron. They are looking for you in case you're wondering."

"Hello Ginny, nice to see you. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, the question is how are you doing? Why are you avoiding your friends?"

"Why were they avoiding me? Not one word from them all summer. I needed to hear from someone, and they all just left me to my sorrow."

Ginny sat down next to Harry and took his hand, and Luna did the same thing on his other side. Ginny then eased his head around so that he could look into her eyes, "Harry, it's not that they didn't want to, but Dumbledore asked them not to. He didn't think you were up to it, what with what happened in the Ministry. It tore Hermione up not being able to communicate with you."

"No Ginny, that was the same excuse she had last summer. It's not going to work with me again. Dumbledore does not control what we do. I am getting tired of his interference in my life. He was suppose to come see me this summer. He promised. But he never came. The Dursleys wanted nothing to do with me. I stayed in my room all summer. I had just lost my last family member, and he thought I needed to be alone. He has no feelings what so ever Ginny. Not for me, or anyone else. All he cares about is the greater good. Has anyone ever asked what the greater good was? Or who it was for?"

Both Ginny and Luna could feel the rush of emotion coming from Harry. It almost hurt them to feel the anger pouring out from his heart. They were both at a loss for words. It became quiet for a few moments. Then Harry started in again.

"Luna and I were getting ready to have a talk when you knocked on the door. I was going to leave, but she talked me into staying. I think now though, I better leave. What I have to say is going to hurt someone here, and I really don't want to do that. However before I go, I wish to thank you both for your help in the Ministry . I could not have survived without you. All of you. Please tell that to the others if you don't mind."

Ginny stopped him before he got up. "Harry, you can't avoid them all year. You will have to talk to them eventually. You could start with Luna and I. I can feel the anger in you and it will tear you apart if you don't let it out. We are both big girls here. We can take a little verbal abuse after the physical abuse from 4 months ago."

Luna took over for Ginny, "She is right Harry. You need to get it out of your system if you are to continue on."

"Who says I want to? Why should I? I feel like I walk around with a target painted on my back for everyone to take a shot at me. I have been in school five years now, and each year is worse than the last. I have faced Tom four out of the five years. I have been lied to, spit on, ignored, and even had my best friend turn his back on me. What have I got to look forward to this year? Moony's death? Your mum's death? Your death? Does that give me cause to stay?"

"Let me put it to you this way Harry, if you leave, then maybe all of them will happen. There must be a reason why you are the chosen one. You are the one hope for us all to put an end to this madness."

"Damn it Ginny, I'm only sixteen. What the hell can I do against something no one else has ever done. Even Dumbledore was not able to defeat him. What chance have I got?"

Luna tried calming Harry down, as he was ready to burst. "Harry listen to me. You are not alone in this. You had five with you in the Ministry, and we did OK. Sure we got bruised, some more than the others, but we are all fine. The reason we are is because of the DA. You taught us to be strong. Other than Professor Lupin, you taught us more than any other teacher. You may have even taught us more than He did, because you took the time to go around to everyone and tell them what they were doing wrong. I have to tell you Harry, I was doing outstanding with the book work in DADA, but in practical I was not doing too well. You were the one to get me to understand the determination needed to cast the spells you presented us. You gave me the strength to succeed. I know this sounds stupid, but you do the same for all wizards Harry. You give them a strength they didn't know they had. If you called for them, they would all respond."

"Luna is right Harry. You give the people a reason to look towards the next day with hope. Maybe things don't always go your way, but yet, you survive. And yes, there are losses, but we would be lying to ourselves if we said we didn't expect them. We almost lost dad last year, and would have if you had not seen him in that vision. My first year would have been my last year if you had not come forward to save me. Well, I think we have said enough on that matter. Now, won't you please tell us what is bothering you. And don't say it was because Hermione or Ron didn't write. It is more than that."

However, once again they were disturbed by a knock on the door. This time it was Dean Thomas. He came to get Ginny, who was dating him at the time. Ginny wanted to stay, but she didn't want to give Dean the impression that she was choosing Harry over him. She left, but not before telling Harry that they would talk later.

So, once again it was just Harry and Luna. It took the rest of the ride for Harry to tell Luna about his lack of love in his life. How Hermione turned him down, with out him even asking her. How Cho used him to find out what he knew about Cedric and if he mentioned her to him during their challenges. And then Luna herself.. He told her of the relationship he had with his relatives. How all he wanted was to be loved by them, and all they could do was ignore him, punish him for things he didn't do, bully him and work him like a slave. It was Vernon's way of showing Harry that they were better than him and his freakishness.

Luna would feel the affects of this talk for the entire year. She did not realize what all Harry had been through. She wondered how he was even able to go this far. Without someone to tell you they love you, has to be the hardest thing in the world to face. Harry explained to her that, sure Molly cared for him, but that is not the same as loving him like she does her family. It may even be pity that she feels for him. They are more than grateful to him for what he has done for their family, saving Ginny and Arthur, but that is not the same as love. Hermione said that he was the brother she never had, but was not in love with him. Luna said the same thing. Now she felt if she said she did love him, it would come out false to Harry.

The talk ended there, as they had arrived at the station in Hogsmeade. Harry and Luna went to the rear carriage and joined a few second years to ride to Hogwarts. It was a quiet ride for Harry and Luna, but quite noisy for the rest of the group.

Once they got to the castle, Luna and Harry split up so that Luna could join her dorm mates. Harry decided to skip the meal and just go to the dorm. He didn't get far as he was stopped by Professor Flitwick. "Mr. Potter, you have been asked to join Professor Dumbledore after the meal. I hope you had an uneventful Summer. So if you would please join your dorm mates at the meal."

Harry knew better than try to argue, so he entered the hall and took a seat at the end of the table. Away from his friends who sat more than half way up the table. He felt their eyes on him as he sat there, but was glad to see they made no move towards him. It was a long meal that left Harry feeling tired and angry. He did not look forward to this meeting. He took his time getting to the Headmasters office.

Once he got to the door, he was again allowed entry without knocking. It seems that the portraits were still doing their job for Albus. He had known since second year that the portraits notified the head master when someone approached.

Albus looked up from his desk to see Harry enter, "AH Mister Potter. Good to see you. Please accept my condolences for the loss of your godfather. He was a brave man, and passed the way he wished to."

"Please Professor skip the formalities. What is it you wish to tell me?"

"Harry, you sound so bitter. What is it I have done to cause this?"

"What haven't you done to me? You keep information from me that I need to know. You cut me off from my friends. You refuse to keep me from getting into trouble even when it would mean saving a life. Like Cedric. There was no way that I should have been allowed to enter that tournament, yet you felt that it was best that I go on. Then last year, you ignored me for almost the entire year and knew what it was I was suppose to get. Because of that, I lost my last real family member. NO Professor, I do not claim the Dursleys as my family, as they never have shown me anything close to love. Which reminds me, I will never be going back to that hell hole. No matter what you say, I am done with them. I am done with you. And I am done being the puppet on a string for the magical world."

Albus sighed. He knew this day would come when Harry would rebel. He was wrong all those years ago putting Harry under the roof of those muggles. Minerva was right when she said they were the worse kind. But it did protect him from the fame and attention that he would had if he was raised by a wizard family. He was afraid that Harry would not have been able to handle that kind of treatment. Not that he would be any different, but it would have brought him undue attention. He would have been a public figure and a center of attention. He would have been exposed to the remaining death eaters and a target for all of them. He had to try and get through to Harry.

"Harry, you must understand I tried to pass on information to you when I felt it was necessary. To give it to you too soon would have been meaningless. It would have been forgotten over time. I tried my best to bring you to each stage of education at the precise moment you needed it. I misjudged the timing last year, and it cost Sirius his life, and for that I am most sorry. I could not have contact with you because of yours and Tom's tie. Being able to see into each others mind was something I had to avoid to save someone else life."

"Well, I am afraid that your days of 'EDUCATING' me are over, Professor. I will not play the part of martyr for you anymore. After hearing that prophecy, I know that I am meant to die if I face Tom. I am not going to make it that easy for either him or you. I intend to take matters into my own hands. Now if you will excuse me, I do not wish to be given detention for being out after hours." and that ended the meeting, as Harry turned and left, leaving Albus there holding his head in his hands. He knew how Harry felt. He was sorry for what he had done to the young man, and now it was coming back to bite him in the arse.


	2. Chapter 2

Bad Love Keeperoliver Chapter 2

His walk from Dumbledore's office was like a death march to Harry. What he just left was nothing compared to what he was about to face. Ron and Hermione had been his best friends for five years, and now it seems he barely knew them. Ron had shown his unfaithful side on several occasions, but Hermione had always been a good and loyal friend until the summer after fourth year. It was then that she showed herself to be totally loyal to her headmaster. She must have Ron thinking the same thing.

He made it to the entry to the dorm and gave the Fat Lady the password and entered slowly. Sure enough, they were there waiting for his return. He saw Ginny off to the side and looking up as he entered. She stood up and took a stand not far from her brother. Harry shook his head and tried walking past them, but Hermione was not going for it.

"Alright Harry, why have you been avoiding us? I tried looking for you on the train, and when you didn't join us at the table for dinner, I knew you didn't wish to see us. Can you explain why?"

"OH, I could have all kinds of snappy returns for that one, but I will answer it like this. I waited all summer for something from you or Ron. You both knew what I was returning to, yet you ignored me for the entire summer. If it wasn't for Remus telling Vernon to leave me be, I would have had a miserable holiday. Now you have the nerve to ask why I have been avoiding you. I know what Dumbledore told you, but why do you follow him like he was a god or he was your idol that you worship."

"What you call idol worship, we call respect. As should you. He saved your life last year Harry, or did you forget that. He saved all of our lives."

"No Hermione, he did not. It was him that put us in that predicament. By keeping information from me, he forced me to go looking for it. He put Arthur in jeopardy, and got Sirius killed. You want me to respect someone like that?"

"He did what he had to, to ensure that Voldemort didn't get the prophecy. If he did, then your life would not worth the paper you write your name on."

"He told you that did he? And you believe it because he said it? I call that blind faith. What would you say if I told you that if Tom got the prophecy we would all be in better shape, because he would have backed off from attacking me. He feared what the rest of the prophecy said enough to risk everything to get it. Did Dumbledore tell you what the prophecy said? No I suppose not, as that would be telling something he didn't want anyone to know, not even me. Do you want to know what it said?"

"No Harry I don't. If I was meant to know what it said, then I would have been told. Why have you turned so against him Harry? You use to call him a friend."

"Ron, let me ask you something, since you haven't spoken yet. Do you worship this idol like your girlfriend does?"

"Look mate, what Hermione and I share is none of your business. As for what my feelings are for Professor Dumbledore, it is like Hermione said, I respect him. A person doesn't live as long as he has and not be due some respect. Especially after what all he has been through."

"So, you are hanging onto Hermione's skirt tail then. Ginny, do you worship Dumbledore like these two?"

"What have I got to do with this? But, to answer your question, no. I feel he keeps too much to himself and because of this, he puts others in danger, like he did my father. Ron, you know as well as I do that dad didn't even know why he was there guarding the Hall of Prophecies, It was just because Dumbledore said it was of vital importance to the safety of Harry. You know if Harry's name is mentioned, dad would risk his life for him. If it had been for any other reason, he might not have done it. He knew that Tom was trying to get in there and take something. If you would have listened to him talking after he recovered from his injuries, you would know what I am talking about."

"You really feel this way Ginny?" Harry sounded genuinely shocked.

"Of course I do. Why else would I say it."

"Forgive me Ginny, I really did not know where you stood. Do you know anyone else that shares your opinion?"

Before Ginny could answer, Dean came over and took her arm and led he away from the group. Harry saw Ginny look back and lipped the word later to him. He nodded his head and turned to make his way upstairs, but Hermione wasn't finished with him yet. "Harry, please talk to us. I don't want you feeling this way towards us. We really do care about you. Even though you don't think so. The Professor cares for you as well. He told Ron and I that he tries to tell you things when he thinks you can handle them. Too soon may have you doing something like you did with the a Ministry."

"It would seem not telling me has the same effect, doesn't it? I'm sorry Hermione, but I intend on doing things my way from now on, and I can't have you running to Dumbledore when you hear it. Now, if will you please excuse me. I am tired, and I need to get some sleep." Harry turned and headed for the sleeping chamber, when he felt a powerful pull in his stomach, like something was trying to crawl it's way out. It happened when he saw Dean and Ginny kissing in the corner. It was such a powerful feeling, it actually made him sick. He ran up the steps to the loo, in case he had to vomit.

There was no episode in the loo, but that didn't stop Harry from thinking what got over him. He never felt like that before, and he didn't like it. It was like a beast trying to force his way into Harry's mind. It was so weird, he didn't even know who to talk to about it. Hermione was definitely out of the question, as was Dumbledore. It was Ginny that caused it, so she was out. Neville, though a nice guy, was as lost as He was when it came to girls. The only person he could think of was Luna, and he didn't feel good about that either. Luna reminded him of Dumbledore, but in a better way. She made Harry think about what he was looking for in an answer, but would stay with him until he got his answer, unlike Dumbledore who would leave him hanging. It was moments like this that Harry wished Sirius was still here with him. Maybe he couldn't answer him, but he would talk with him, and together they may come up with something.

Harry got to his bed, and laid there for a while, thinking about what happened through out the evening. He was mad at the way things went between him, Hermione and Ron. He couldn't tell them that he no longer needed them with him. He knew he couldn't do what he had to do alone, but, now he had to find someone he could get to help him. Here he was, ready to set out on his own, and already he was making a mess of things. He decided to think about it in the morning, after what he hoped was a good night sleep. He should have known better.

Neville had been the only other person in the chamber when he got there, so he was able to at least fall asleep. That ended when the others got there, making all kinds of noise as they got ready for bed. Then the ugly beast started to rear itself in Harry's stomach. Dean began top talk to Seamus about how much of a dream Ginny was. How perfect her and him were together. How he loved the scent of her hair, the softness of her skin, and the tiny row of freckles that ran across the bridge of her nose.

Then Ron got in the mood to talk about Hermione. It was making Harry sick to think they all had girls. He couldn't figure out what it was that turned all the girls away from him. Well all the girls he fancied anyway. At the moment Harry was thinking he would never have a girl friend. He faced another dilemma when he faced Cho. He knew she wasn't right for him due to her lasting crush she had on Cedric. Even with him gone, she could not release his memory. She wanted everyone that knew him to talk to her about him. It became an obsession with her. Luna was the one that he didn't understand at all. Harry felt sure that she liked him, but she didn't love him. But she didn't even want to give it a try to see if he could change her way of thinking. No, she didn't want to do that. She said she had feelings for another. She wouldn't say who though, Harry thought it might be Neville, but he has seen him hanging around with Hannah Abbott, in Hufflepuff. Seamus was with Susan Bones, so he spent a lot of time with Neville and Hannah.

It was like this for the rest of the evening for Harry so sleep became impossible. He was up earlier than the others, so he got dressed and went down to the sitting room and study his charms work book. He was happy to know that he would not have potions this year. Snape made sure that he would not by giving him an Exceeds mark, knowing he only accepted O's for sixth year and seventh.

When he got down there, he was upset right off. There was Hermione and Ginny sitting there talking. They stopped when they heard Harry walking into the room. Harry tried to walk on past but once again Hermione got his attention."Good morning Harry."

"Morning." he kept on walking, but once again stopped when Ginny called out, "What, no good morning for me Harry. I have one for you. Good morning Harry."

Harry turned and looked at her, then he bent forward slightly and said, "Good morning fair Lady Ginevra. How are you this fine morning?"

Ginny laughed, but stopped when she saw Hermione. There were tears in her eyes. Even Ginny remembered when it was this way with Hermione and Harry.

Harry on the other hand stood up straight and turned and walked away. He walked through the entry to the hall and the portrait closed behind him.

Hermione asked Ginny, "Why is he doing this Ginny? What have Ron and I done that has turned him against us like this? We have never shown Harry anything else but our respect for Professor Dumbledore."

"Did you ever think about Harry this summer, wondering how he was getting along?"

"Of course I did Ginny, almost every day. It hurt me quite a bit knowing I couldn't write to him."

"So, Professor Dumbledore forbade you to write?"

"Well no, he didn't forbid us to write, he just thought it was best that we didn't. He said that Harry needed to get past his loss without being reminded of it by us. It seemed to make sense, so we didn't write."

"You did this knowing what he had to face in the Dursleys? You could have written to ask how he was holding up under their pressure. You and Ron were his only connection with his true world Hermione, and he needed to hear from you at least, because you kept him up to date with what was going on his world. It gave him something to look forward to, and you let him down. He didn't expect much from Ron, but he did want to hear when he would be coming to get him to bring him to the burrow. I know it was not the headmaster's wish this year, but Harry didn't."

"Why didn't you write to him if you were so concerned about him Ginny?"

"Because Ron would not let me borrow his owl, and Percy took our family owl with him. I wanted to though. I wanted to thank him for allowing me to join in on his adventure. Even though we all got hurt, it was exciting. I finally got to use everything Harry taught us in our DA class. Luna wanted to write as well, and would have sent one with my letter. Her father's owls were kept busy delivering his paper and getting facts to use for it."

"Ron wouldn't let you borrow Pig? Why on earth not?"

"Because if he couldn't write to Harry, then no one was."

"I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't know he was going to take it to such extremes. I should have listened to my heart and wrote. Do you think he will ever forgive Ron and I?"

"Honestly, not for a while Hermione. He doesn't trust you right now. He thinks anything he says you will tell Dumbledore about it. I don't know what he has plans for, but, I don't think he can do them alone. I don't know who he will take into his confidence, but whoever it is, he will trust completely. He will have to in order to finish what he starts. "

"It hurts me to say this, but I agree with you completely. He will probably be trying to make some new friends this year, looking for help. Oh, I think we better break it up, here comes Dean. He will probably be looking for his morning Kiss me up. I mean pick me up." Hermione giggled. Ginny just slapped her on the arm then tilted her head for Deans Kiss me up.

BL-}

Harry was sitting at the table eating, when he was joined by Luna, "Good morning Harry."

Harry looked up at her and answered "Good morning to you, heavenly body."

Luna ran her hands down her sides saying, "There is nothing heavenly about this body Harry. It's quite common really."

"I was referring to your name Luna, as in the moon, which is a heavenly body."

"OH, well in that case, you may continue to call me that. And thank you for my new nickname. I like it very much, although I do wish I had the body to go with it."

Harry mumbled, "You do, you just don't realize it."

"What was that, I didn't quite hear you?"

"Nothing. What are you doing up this early?"

"I'm always up this early Harry, you just never notice me."

"Believe me, I notice things like that, and you hardly ever enter this early."

"Well, that is true. I usually go up and feed the owls, but I was hungry this morning. Now, why are you here so early?"

"Hermione was in the sitting room with Ginny."

"SO!"

"Don't act so surprised Luna. You know I am not talking to her and Ron. We had a long chat last night that got us no where. Which reminds me. I have to ask you a question."

"OK, what is it."

"Last night when I was going to bed, I saw Dean and Ginny kissing, and I felt something in my stomach. It felt like it was trying to claw it's way to my brain. Do you know what that means, or what it is?"

"Well, it's not Wrackspurts, as they affect the brain, but don't start in the stomach. It's not Nargles, as they also affect the brain, but only with your thinking. No, it can only be one thing. BAD LOVE!"

"WHAT?"

"Bad Love Harry. It sours your stomach. It happens when you see something that you don't agree with. If it goes unattended, it could turn you into a jealousy beast. That could be dangerous,"

"You really believe that don't you Luna?"

"Of course I do Harry, or I would not have brought it up. Oh Oh, speak of the devil, here comes Dean and Ginny now."

Harry turned, and he felt the stirring in his stomach again, but not as bad. Dean and Ginny were just holding hands. They walked over and sat next to Harry and Luna, with Ginny taking a seat next to Harry. She accidently brushed his arm as she sat, and it sent a flutter throughout his body. Now what was going on? Harry had to excuse himself as he began to got all hot and bothered. He walked quickly to the exit, only to run into Hermione and Ron. He helped Hermione up, who he knocked over, and apologized. Then he went on his way.

Hermione watched him as he sped down the hall and entered the boys loo. She needed to talk to Harry so bad it hurt her. She wanted to be friends once more with him. She never told him this before, but the adventures he shared with her were more stimulating than any of her classes. She would miss them if he never did forgive them. Maybe it was wrong of her to think this way, but she enjoyed the adventure they had every year even if she fought him telling him it was wrong to do this or that. It wasn't the only reason she wanted to be friends again. She also welcomed his comforting when her and Ron had a huge argument. She liked Harry a lot, but didn't know why she loved Ron so much. When Harry approached her during fourth year and asked her out, for some reason she felt he was wrong for her. She couldn't explain it. She even checked with Madam Pomfrey to see if she had been given a love potion that upset her, but there was none. It baffled her, which only upset her as she liked to be in control of her emotions. Ron always seemed to get the best of her.

Hermione and Ron made their way to the hall and took a seat before they missed the meal. She didn't eat much, as she wasn't feeling right. Harry's quick dismissal in the hallway upset her. She felt they had lost Harry as a friend and that hurt. She didn't have many friends, so to lose one was too much, but when that friend was Harry, it was like losing a family member. That was how Hermione felt about her friend. Maybe that was why she felt the way she did about Harry concerning their relationship. He was more of a brother than what they said.

BL-}

Harry was making his way to charms when he was stopped by Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Potter, please come with me."

With out saying a word, Harry followed his head of house. He hasn't always been on good terms with her, but he respected her for her fair treatment to all students. Dumbledore always seemed to favor Harry in decisions concerning discipline. He was led into her study where he was asked to take a seat. Once seated, she began, "Mr. Potter, there has been a change to your schedule. I am not sure you are aware of the change to the teaching corps, but there is a new Potions Professor. Horace Slughorn is now teaching the class, and he went over your past record, and felt that you were treated unfairly. He thinks you are more than capable to handle the workload that six and seventh years will give you. This schedule change begins right now, as you are due in potions in 10 minutes. Professor Slughorn is expecting you, and he has extra books available for you to use."

"What about Ron Weasley, Professor?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but Professor Slughorn didn't think he would be able to handle the pressure. However, Miss Granger will be there to accompany you."

"Thank you Professor. I think it was probably a good decision by Professor Slughorn for Ron. Ron does not feel comfortable with potions, and he may take it the wrong way if he all of a sudden had to attend his classes. Now, I think I better get to class before I become too late. I don't want to start off on a bad foot."

"Good luck then Mr. Potter."

Harry made it to class before the others, and was going to wait outside the classroom, but found the door open. He walked in to find a rotund figure sitting behind the desk. The figure looked up at Harry and had him take a seat. He then asked Harry his name, and when he got it, a smile formed on the round face. "AH Mr. Potter. It is so good to meet the son of Lily and James Potter, and I look forward to teaching you, as I did your mother. Lily was my favorite student during her time in my class. I have a couple of things for you. One is for you to go to the cupboard and get one of the student workbooks. And the other is I hope you will join me this evening so that we may talk. Please bring a guest if you wish."

"Of course Professor. I would be happy to." and Harry went to the cupboard to get the book. It was old and well worn, but it would do.

Soon the classroom began to fill with the other students, and Harry was expecting Hermione to take the seat next to him, and he wasn't disappointed. She took the seat to his right, but didn't say a word to him, for which he was pleased.

Once the class was started and they were asked to open their books, Harry found his filled with hand written side notes that told him of alternative actions or ingredients. The hints helped him to win a bottle of Liquid luck, for his perfect brew made in the shortest time. He was happy to see the look on Hermione's face as she was use to being the first one done, and always had the best brew. This book helped Harry more than he could imagine. It gave him the edge over Hermione in two of their classes.

Yes, this year could turn out better than he was expecting.

The rest of the day was a good one for Harry. He sat next to Hermione or Ron for all the classes, but they did not share any words. He could see that it bothered Hermione to have him sitting so close and not be able to talk to him, but she respected Harry's wish to be left alone.

At the end of the day Harry took his books back up to the dorm, and was ready to leave when Ginny joined him in the sitting room. "Hi Harry. Going to dinner?"

Harry smiled at her. He felt the butterflies in his stomach once again. "I was thinking about it. Would you like to join me, or is Dean taking you?"

"Dean is trying to get help in Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was quite upset with him after his performance. He may not even make it to dinner, as she will probably begin tutoring him. So, I guess I am yours for the evening."

"Then this is one meal I really look forward to. One more question, Professor Slughorn has asked me to join him after dinner, and said I could bring a guest. Would you like to accompany me?"

"Sure Harry. I haven't had Potions yet, and would like to meet him to see how he is. Now let's go to dinner, as I have an appetite as big as Ron's right now because Luna and I missed lunch today. Luna felt she had to feed the owls since she missed them at breakfast. She asked me to go with her, and I agreed. By the way, Hedwig misses you, and she needs to be used to build her strength. She has been too dormant for the past year."

"She has been little used, hasn't she? I will have to see what I can do to get her some work. Maybe I can try to connect with Remus and Tonks, now that Sirius is no longer with us."

"Sounds like a good idea Harry. Remus was brilliant as our DADA Professor, and maybe he could help us out in some way, and Tonks is so funny, she could be a help in keeping us loose. Now, let's go and see if we can find Luna."

They didn't have to go too far to find Luna, as she was waiting just outside the Fat Lady for Ginny. She was happy to see that Harry was with her. "Hello Harry Potter. Ginny, are we ready to go eat?"

"Yes we are Luna."

"Hello Heavenly Body. I hope you don't mind me joining you for Dinner, and if you feel up to it, would you join us for a visit to Professor Slughorn after dinner?"

"Why thank you Harry, I would be happy to. I would like to meet him, as he seems like a good teacher."

"He is Luna. I had him today, and I surprised Hermione with my results. I was best in class today. I never looked forward to Potions before, but now I do. Of course it helps that I am getting assistance from the book I got from the cupboard. It has little tips written on the the side space on each page. They work perfectly. I don't have potions again until Friday, so maybe you two can use it during your class."

Ginny could not believe what Harry offered her and Luna. "Thank you Harry. I look forward to Potions now, like you do. and We have a double Potions tomorrow, and one Thursday. When is your double?"

"Friday. Professor McGonagall really shocked me today to tell me about the change. At first I wanted to refuse it, but now I am glad I didn't."

The three made it to the hall and took a seat with the Claws. This made Harry feel better, as he didn't want to face Hermione once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Bad Love Keeperoliver Chapter 3

A/N: To those who are nt following my story, Avada Krdavra's True Meaning, I just wish to say that because of health reasons, these will be my last stories for a while, and maybe permanently. I am not getting any younger and my memory is getting shorter. Being on the computer for long periods is causing me headaches. This is due to my M/S.

I have been given ideas on how to correct this, but I must tell you, they will not work. I do thank all those who sent me ideas though, and I did look into them.

Now, I think I better get into the story, before I spend another page of explaining my problems. Thank you all. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

BL-}

Once again the fates dealt Harry a stinging blow, as when he and the girls stood up to leave, Dean came prancing into the hall and took Ginny away. Ginny again mouthed sorry to Harry, but this time he just turned and left with Luna. If he would have looked one more time to Ginny, he would have seen tears start to form in her eyes. If Harry knew how she was feeling about him, he would have fought harder to get her to go with him. Like Harry, she was beginning to feel tugging at her insides and it confused her. She liked Dean very much, but was not in love with him. Her feelings toward Harry had always been strong, but she could never get him to notice her. Luna saw the conflict in both friends, and knew she had to talk to them both before long.

They were still early for the meeting, so Harry decided to stop at the Loo to set his mind straight before seeing the Professor. Again Harry met trouble when he found Draco Malfoy collapsed in a corner, crying. When Harry approached, Draco lashed out with his wand and cast a spell that almost hit Harry. Harry put up a shield to protect against further attacks, but it wasn't necessary as Draco just collapsed back into the corner. To protect them both, Harry put a binding spell on Draco. He did not fight it and Harry felt safer approaching him. "Malfoy, what is your problem? I just wanted to see if you were alright and you try to blow my head off."

"If I had been thinking right I would have Potter. Piss off, and leave me alone. I don't need your help."

"That's fine with me. I didn't want to offer it to you in the first place, but like an idiot I pushed past my brain and went to my heart. I have got to stop doing that, as it is being ripped to shreds by people."

"You always were an idiot Potter. You had to be to put up with Granger and Weasel."

"And how much better off are you, running around with Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson?"

"Right, you got a point, but don't let it go to your head. One good point in all your bad ones does not make you smart. Just lucky."

"Look, Malfoy, I have a meeting to go to, and I don't wish to be late. Besides I have a very beautiful girl waiting for me outside."

"I would not call Granger beautiful. Good looking maybe."

"Hermione is beautiful but very confused. She is not the one waiting."

"I didn't think you knew any other girls Potter?"

"That just goes to show you how much you don't know. Now if you will please excuse me." and Harry turned to leave when Draco called him back.

"UM Potter, do you think you could release me? I would like to get to go back to the dorm." Harry flipped his wrist, and Draco was free. "And Potter, I know this sounds strange, but I wouldn't mind having another talk soon."

"Perhaps Draco, but only if you can call me by my first name."

"The only other name I know you by is Idiot."

"Then the talk will not be that soon now, will it?" and Harry left the Loo to find Luna checking out a suit of armor across the hall. She was talking to it like she was expecting an answer. Harry almost fell over when the Bloody Baron came flying out of the suit and went sailing down the hall.

"OH hi Harry. I was just talking to a ghost. Strange fellow that one is. He keeps saying he killed the woman he loved because her mother commanded it."

"Maybe he did Luna."

"Why though?"

"I'm sure I don't know Luna. Now come on before we are late for meeting." and they walked the rest of the way to the potions classroom where they were met by Professor Slughorn.

"Mr. Potter, good to see you could make it. And who is this beautiful young lady you have with you?"

"Professor Slughorn, I would like to introduce Luna Lovegood. She will be in your fourth year class tomorrow."

"A pleasure Miss Lovegood. Won't you please come inside, I have many questions for you Mr. Potter?"

Horace led them through the classroom and into his private chambers, where they all took a seat. "Now then, before we get started, would you like some tea, or perhaps something a bit stronger?"

Luna answered, "Tea will be fine sir." and Harry agreed. They were served, and the questions began.

"Mr. Potter, may I call you Harry, and Miss Lovegood, may I call you Luna?" They both nodded, "Excellent. Now Harry, I told you how I felt about your mother, but it is more than that. I was so pleased with her work, that I wanted her to take an apprenticeship to become a potions master. She refused because she knew that another student wanted this spot. Reluctantly I had to grant her request. But that did not change the fact that she remained my favorite student. How she fell for your father was beyond all who taught here. I could have sworn she was in love with another."

"And who might that be Professor? I didn't know mother was in love with anyone else besides my father?"

"Well, I can't say for sure she was in love with another, judging by the outcome, but she was friends with Severus for four years before they went their different ways for some reason."

Luna made a point, "I often wondered why Professor Snape lives like he regretted something. Like he lost something very dear to him. Now it all makes sense, Harry. It also tells us why he is so angry towards you. You are the son of the man that took her away from him. You know how every one keeps telling you how much you look like your father? This is what he sees and keeps hearing."

Harry pondered this for a minute then said, "You may be right Luna, but I am not my father. I loved my mother, and miss her as much as the Professor does, maybe even more since I am of her blood. I know it is hard to lose something or someone you love. I have lost so much to Tom that I think he believes that I am his worst enemy because of that damned prophecy. How could he figure that I could defeat him when I haven't even finished learning all I need to even graduate, let alone beat him. I t doesn't make sense, none of it. Snape, Tom, the prophecy, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione. Why am I the one they all think I am the answer to it all?"

Horace felt like he was listening in on a private conversation. However he had something he wanted Harry to hear. "Harry, if you would indulge on an old man's whim, I have something I think you should hear. It is a song by one of your mum's favorite artists. Eric Clapton has been making music for decades, but it wasn't until your mum and dad died that he wrote a song that meant anything to me. Would you like to hear it?"

"My mother liked music sir? There is something else I didn't know about her. Yes sir, I would like to hear it, but I thought that muggle electronic equipment would not work in the castle because of the magic that surrounds it?"

"Harry, in magic anything can be accomplished, except cheating death. A simple filtering charm blocks magic from interfering with the equipment. Now let me see if I can find that tape. I keep it on that song because I love it so much. I don't even know what else is on the tape, except that it is his greatest hits, what ever they are." Horace searched through his desk drawers and found the tape and put into the tape player. Soon The three were listening to a song titled "Tears In Heaven" and the song had both Harry and Luna in tears. Luna was crying for her lost mother. Horace was right, Harry did indeed love the song. And when it was finished, Harry asked if he could borrow the player and the tape so that he may hear it again later. Horace agreed and bundled up the cord and removed the tape to put it back in the case to protect it.

Harry told him that he was going to bring another with him to the tea, but something got in the way. Horace just said maybe later. They talked for another 10 minutes when Harry felt they better leave before they missed curfew. Harry thanked Horace for everything he did this evening and asked if he could come again, and Horace smiled, "I was hoping you would ask that Harry. I would be very pleased if you would, and please bring Miss Lovegood and your other friend the next time. I look forward to meeting him"

"Not him sir, her. Miss Ginevra Weasley, or Ginny to her friends."

"Even better. I look forward to our next little talk. And Harry, I know how you are feeling towards Albus right now, and though I can't blame you, I do wish you would be a little easier on him. He really does have your best interest in mind when he does things. Or at least he think he does. As you have witnessed, they sometime bring more harm than good to a person. Believe me, I know. He has been trying to get something out of me for years now, but I refuse to acknowledge his questioning."

"I will think about what you ask sir, but he has done so much to my respect of him that I may never never listen to him anymore. I say may, because I will probably need his help in the future."

"That is all a person can ask. Have a good evening Harry and you too Luna. I must say that if Ginevra is as good looking as you my dear, it will be a very pleasant evening."

"Then get ready for a great evening sir, as Ginny is much better looking."

Once again she heard Harry mumble something but didn't quite get what he said. If she did she would have heard, "How wrong can a person be. You are as good looking as Ginny, Luna."

Harry walked Luna back to her dorm and said goodnight at the portrait, but before Luna entered, she kissed Harry on the cheek, "Thank you Harry for a very interesting evening. I really enjoyed myself, and look forward to our next gathering."

"I did as well Heavenly Body, and you were the biggest part of why I liked it so much." Harry blushed as he said this and turned and walked away before she could respond. Luna watched as he left and whispered, "Harry I wish I could fall for you, but that is for someone else. I hope you find her soon. Or should I say I hope she finds you soon." she then entered the dorm leaving the hall empty.

Harry made it back to the dorm before curfew and entered to find Hermione and Ginny sitting there talking. Hermione looked up and didn't say anything to him, but patted the couch next to her trying to get him to sit. Harry sighed, but did as she requested.

Nothing was said at first, and it was getting uncomfortable for them all, when Hermione started it off, "I am so sorry for the summer Harry. I really did think it was for the best that I leave you alone to get over the loss of Sirius. I realize now that it wasn't. Please forgive me Harry?"

"Do you still feel the same way about Professor Dumbledore?"

"Of course I do, but that doesn't mean he is right all the time. I will always respect him. Why can't you see this?"

"Because of all he has put me through Hermione. I had to suffer through the Tournament and the aftermath that came with it. I had to face Tom in my first year because he got fooled into thinking he was needed at the Ministry. How was it that a second year student got into someplace that had never found by the greatest wizard of all time? Why was it that he didn't know Sirius was innocent of the things he was charged with? Why did he keep the prophecy from me until after Sirius died? How much more do I have to endure until he tells me everything I need to know. I am the one he says has to face Tom, yet he won't tell me what I need to do to defeat him. Do you know why he wont' Hermione? I can tell you why if you wish to know?"

"How could you know Harry?"

"The prophecy. If you knew the whole thing, it would tell you that in order for me to defeat him, for some reason, I have to die. Now it is time you know the full prophecy. {THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES...BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICED DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES} and this is all the Dark Lord knew, as Snape was discovered before he heard the rest which is, {AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT} That is where I feel I have to die for some reason, because if I am his equal, then what comes next confirms it. {AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES...THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARLK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES!" Now do you see what I am saying Hermione. Dumbledore didn't want me to know this because he feared if I heard it I would run away and no one would be left to face Tom."

"I didn't hear where it said you must die Harry. It said neither can live while the other survives That doesn't say it was you that died."

Ginny was crying at was she was listening to. "Hermione, what he said was neither can live while the other survives. That means that neither will live. They both must die."

"WHAT? That can't be true. That would mean that the Professor is leading you to your own death."

"You're right Hermione, he is. He has known it all along. He feared the moment he told me the prophecy knowing I would figure it out with your help. That was another reason why he didn't want you talking to me over the summer. He couldn't demand it, because that would only make you more determined to contact me to find out what was going on. He knows of a way to keep owls from delivering letters because Hedwig was not able to leave the Dursleys."

"So what are we going to do about it? There has to be a way to defeat Tom without you dying."

"Not we, me. I can not let you know what I am going to do Hermione. You have already said that you respect Dumbledore still. I do not need him breathing down my back when I am getting ready to do something."

Ginny stopped him from going further, "You can't do this alone Harry. You are going to need all the help you can get. Hermione is the smartest person you know and could be of great help to you. Ron would be there to watch your back."

"Like he did fourth year Gin? I don't think so. By the way, where is Dean?"

"What has Dean got to do with this?"

"Nothing at all, I just hardly ever see you without him hanging around."

"I see where this is going, you are trying to distract me to get me off the subject. You need help, but refuse to accept it. I can see your point with Ron in a way, but he could still be of help because he is your friend. Harry, you don't even know where to start. Professor Dumbledore would be of great help to you there."

"I will find a way to get the information I need without his help. I will not be obligated to him. He has kept too much from me and will never change. The way he is passing information to me, it could take years before I know enough to think I could defeat Tom. I don't think I have years left Ginny. The way it is going, I don't know if I have two years left."

Hermione was shaking violently at this time. Her nerves were shattering. Harry had no faith in her anymore. She could see in her mind, Harry facing Tom and dying at his hands. Leaving them to face the Dark Lord alone and without hope. If this were to happen then she wanted to be at his side and die with him. It is what she was planning all along, if Harry were to die then she would as well. She knew it as far back as their second year when she was petrified trying to get the information Harry needed to end the threat of the Chamber of Secrets. "Harry please listen to me. We need to do this together. If you don't trust Ron, then so be it, but you have to trust me. You can't do this alone."

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I can't trust you like I use to. You have admitted to your loyalty and it doesn't fit into my plans to have Dumbledore still setting the rules. He is not going to control me anymore. I can't let you slip information to him and have him stop me."

"Harry, I promise you that I will not report to him. He does not control me. You have to believe me."

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I don't. Now if you two will excuse me, I need to get some sleep. Oh Ginny, see me in the morning so that I can give you the book."

"OK Harry, till tomorrow then. Good night."

Once he was gone, Hermione looked at Ginny and before she could ask, Ginny said, "Nothing you need to know about Hermione. Harry is just letting me borrow one of his school books."

"Which one?"

"One that he will not be needing. Now if you will excuse me, I think I will be going to bed as well. Good night Hermione."

"Good night Ginny."

Hermione sat there all alone. She knew that neither of them trusted her anymore and that hurt more than the curse she took in the ministry. To lose the trust of friends was the worst thing that could happen.

Harry had settled on his bed, ignoring the others in the room. He hated to do this to Neville, but if he started with him the others would probably want to join in. So he laid down and decided to listen to the song again that he borrowed from Slughorn. He turned the volume down on the player. His song played again, and he was absorbed in the beautiful music. Once it finished, he let the other songs play. Some of it was fast and loud while more were like his song, soft and soulful. He let it end and then he pulled the tape and turned it over to play the other side. Once again there was a mixture of fast lively tunes and slow ones. Then it came to one that he remembered as what Luna said affected him.

BAD LOVE- ERIC CLAPTON

OH WHAT A FEELING I GET WHEN I'M WITH YOU

YOU TAKE MY HEART INTO EVERYTHING YOU DO.

AND IT MAKES ME SAD FOR THE LONELY PEOPLE

I WALKED THAT ROAD FOR SO LONG

NOW I'M ONE OF THE LUCKY PEOPLE

YOUR LOVE IS MAKING ME STRONG.

I'VE HAD ENOUGH BAD LOVE

I NEED SOMETHING I CAN BE PROUD OF

I'VE HAD ENOUGH BAD LOVE

NO MORE BAD LOVE.

AND NOW I SEE THAT MY LIFE HAS BEEN SO BLUE

WITH ALL THE HEARTACHES I HAD TILL I MET YOU.

BUT I'M GLAD TO SAY NOW THAT'S ALL BEHIND ME

WITH YOU HERE BY MY SIDE

AND THERE'S NO MORE MEMORIES TO REMIND ME

YOUR LOVE WILL KEEP ME ALIVE.

I'VE HAD ENOUGH BAD LOVE

I NEED SOMETHING I CAN BE PROUD OF

I'VE HAD ENOUGH BAD LOVE.

NO MORE BAD LOVE.

I'VE HAD ENOUGH BAD LOVE

I NEED SOMETHING I CAN BE PROUD OF

I'VE HAD ENOUGH BAD LOVE.

NO MORE BAD LOVE.

I'VE HAD ENOUGH BAD LOVE

I NEED SOMETHING I CAN BE PROUD OF

I'VE HAD ENOUGH BAD LOVE.

NO MORE BAD LOVE.

Harry sat there and felt that he just heard a song that needed to become his own. He needed to find someone he could love and cherish as his own. He needed this to carry him through what needed to get done. Like Ginny and Hermione said, he could not do it alone. He could with the love of a woman by his side. But she needed to know what to expect in the end. Who would agree to love him, knowing he was to die in the end.

Harry turned the player off and turned over in his bed to think on what he just heard, and the talk he shared with Ginny and Hermione. He wished he could get Hermione to admit that Dumbledore was not the idol she made him out to be. His faults were numerous and sometimes fatal to others.

He never did get any sleep, and was dozing when he was woke up by someone pushing his shoulder. He heard his name being called, but thought it was in his dream. He was startled when he a long pointed nose inches from his face.

"Dobby, what are you doing here?"

"Dobby is sorry Harry Potter sir, but he has to tell you something he thinks you should know. It concerns Professor Dumblydore. He knows what it is you have to do in order for you to defeat You Know Who, sir."

"What is it I have to do Dobby? Please tell me."

"You has to destroy his whore crutches, sir."

Harry laughed out so loud, he thought he would wake the others. He saw Dean turn over, but the others were snoring so loud they didn't even know he laughed. "I have to destroy his crutches Dobby?"

"His whore crutches sir."

"Could you please tell me what a whore crutch is Dobby?" Harry was still laughing, though not as loud as before.

"Well sir, Dobby doesn't know, but you has already destroyed one in the chamber. The book was one sir."

This surprised Harry. "You say the diary was a whore crutch Dobby? Who told you this ?"

"No one told me sir. Dobby heard Dumblydore and Snape speaking to each other, and Dumblydore told Snape this. He said there were others as well. Then Dumblydore said he destroyed one as well. Some kind of a ring sir."

"Thank you Dobby. Say wait a minute Dobby. Can you meet me down in the sitting room in 5 minutes . I would like to ask you something."

"Dobby will be there sir. He will do anything for Harry Potter sir." and then he popped out of the room.

They met in the room, but again Harry was not alone. Ginny was asleep on the couch. He wanted to wake her up and send her off, but when he looked at her, his heart did a flip. She was more beautiful than Luna, but not by much. She looked like an angel laying there like she was.

Dobby took his attention away from the sleeping beauty. He missed Ginny opening her eyes to see Harry and Dobby talking. She listened close as Harry asked, "Dobby I have something I need to do, and I need help. Would you like to join me on what I have to do. Now that I know what I have to look for, even if I don't know what a whore crutch is, you could be quite helpful."

Dobby's eyes got big around. He had just been asked by the great Harry Potter to help him. It was an honor he could not pass on. "Dobby would be happy to help Harry Potter sir. What is it he has to do?"

"I won't know until you get me some more information, such as what the other whore crutches are and where they might be. How to destroy them would be helpful also. I am sure there is more to it than just breaking them."

"Dobby will do this for you sir, if he can."

Then Harry was surprised when another voice entered into the conversation, "Harry I think what you are talking about are Horcruxes, not crutches. I heard dad mention them to mum. Harry they are dark magic, the darkest magic. It takes killing some one to create one."

"Ginny, how much did you hear?"

"Everything Harry. I think I can help you with this as well. I think I know someone else that can help too. Luna has done work for her father concerning Horcruxes for the Quibbler. Like everything else he prints, people don't believe a word of it. They are real Harry, and very difficult to destroy. Fiendfyre and basilisk venom are the only known methods to do so. There is mention of one more, but no one knows what it is. Something like it takes pure good to destroy pure evil. No one knows what that is supposed to mean."

"You would be willing to help me on this Ginny? It could be very dangerous. And I could not let you get injured on my account, like you did in the ministry."

"Harry, as long as Tom is alive, we are all in danger. No matter where I am, if he wanted me, he could easily find me. If he is going to come after me, then I would rather he was doing it because I was hurting him. "

"What about Dean?"

"Again with Dean Harry? Why are you so concerned about what he feels or thinks? Harry I like Dean, but I don't know if I love him. I suppose in time I could, but there is someone else I would like to hear tell me he loves me."

"Does he know you like him?"

"Probably, but he is to busy to recognize it."

Dobby pulled on Harry shirt, "Sir, if Dobby is not needed anymore, he has to get back to the kitchen and help with breakfast."

"I'm sorry Dobby. I didn't mean to keep you so long. I will talk later with you." Dobby bowed to Harry and Ginny and popped out.

Harry and Ginny talked for the rest of the morning until it was time to get their books and start the day. Harry handed the potions book to Ginny, and she looked at the pages where the writing was that Harry mentioned. It had all kinds of directions and alternate ingredients for the potions. Like Harry, she never looked forward to a potions class before, but now she did. Harry wanted to help her through the portal, but backed off. He remembered how she jumped all over Dean once when he tried helping her through it.

Harry was ready to start the day with a feeling of everything finally coming together. With both Ginny and Dobby on board his crew, he had a great start. If Luna joined as well, it would look even better.


	4. Chapter 4

Bad Love Keeperoliver Chapter 4

Harry and Ginny made it to breakfast and saw that Luna was there already as well. They sat with her so that Harry could ask her to join him in his adventure, along with Ginny. When asked, she grew a large smile on her face, "Oh goody, another mission for the good side. I love helping out when I can. Will it be as dangerous as the Ministry?"

Harry took on a pale look, "More so than the mission to the Ministry I'm afraid Luna. And the outcome does not look too promising."

Ginny was shocked, "Harry, you did not tell me that. What are you leaving out? You are beginning to sound like Dumbledore."

An angry look took the place of the pale one on his face, "Damn it, I am aren't I. I'm sorry. You need to know everything I do, but this is not the time or the place for explanations. Later this evening, I promise. Luna, Ginny has the book I promised to lend you for potions. If you follow the foot notes written on the sides of the page, you will do well in class. Who ever this half blood prince is, he is certainly brilliant. Trust his instructions."

Luna nodded her head, "We will Harry, and to let you know, what you said before that does not deter me from joining you. After the training you gave us last year, I feel better about myself. Oh good, they have soft scrambled eggs. I hate them when they are over cooked. It's like eating a rubber chicken."

Harry and Ginny shared a laugh hearing Luna's description of breakfast. After eating, Harry walked out with the girls, where Ginny once again met Dean.

"Where have you been Ginny? I was looking all over for you this morning. When no one said they saw you, I became worried."

"Dean, I am not a little girl that has to be watched 24 hours a day. I am quite able to take care of my self. I have been trying to have a talk with Harry for three days now, but you have kept me from him. This was my only chance to do so, so I took it."

"But you're my girlfriend, and Harry has Loony. Why did you need to talk to him?"

"HER NAME IS LUNA! SHE IS MY FRIEND! HARRY IS MY FRIEND! DON'T I HAVE A RIGHT TO SPEAK TO MY FRIENDS?"

"You don't have to shout Ginny. Of course you have that right, but you could at least tell me when you do it."

"You don't tell me when you are going to talk to Seamus or Ron or Neville. Why should I have to tell you when I am going to talk with my friends?"

"Because they are always at a place where you are. I am always there if you need me for anything. You walked off without telling anyone. There is a big difference there."

"You are not my father Dean. I don't have to tell you where I am going or who I am seeing. You are becoming too controlling to be around Dean, and I don't like to be controlled. I think it is time we saw less of each other. Harry, Luna and I are in the middle of a project and we will be kept quite busy. That means we will be seeing less of each other. What I am trying to say Dean, I think we should break up."

"I should have seen this coming. You have been spending more time with Harry lately. Every time I find you, you are with him. Are you going out with him now?"

Ginny turned a bright red. "What if we were? Does that make it easier for you to take, or do you wish to kill him for moving in on your property?"

"What? Ginny, I have known about your crush on Harry for quite a while now. If you would have said something to me about it, I would have understood. But you never did. Harry is my friend Ginny. I would never try to hurt him. It probably wouldn't do any good, as he can whip my arse."

"Look Dean, we will have to talk later. Luna and I have potions down in the dungeon and we don't want to be late. But, we will talk. Harry thank you for the use of the book and we will see you later as well."

Luna walked to Harry and kissed his cheek, "Bye Harry, see you later. Bye Bean have a nice day."

"It's Dean."

Luna just waved him off.

As soon as Luna and Ginny walked into the class room, Horace was right there, "Miss Lovegood, so good to see you again. And this must be Miss Weasley. You were wrong with your comparison Miss Lovegood. She is very beautiful, but then again so are you. Please take a seat up front."

Ginny hated front row seating. She felt like she was the center of attention there. Luna however grabbed her hand and dragged her top the front row. Ginny opened the book to the page written on the board and almost yelled out. The potion on the page was wolfbane. Then she saw the Professor erasing the note and changing it. However, she raised her hand. "Professor, can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it Miss Weasley."

"Sir, you had wolfbane down as potion for the day. Why did you change it?"

"Oh that was for my seventh year class Miss Weasley."

"Is it possible for Luna and I to attempt it as well?"

"I'm afraid that it takes too long to brew. I have to keep you all together as a class in order to evaluate you equally."

"That was not what I meant sir. We wish to do it say as extra credit. If we finish or class project, could we begin the wolfbane potion?"

"Do you expect to finish before the other students Miss Weasley?"

"I can't say for sure that we will sir. But if we should, can we begin it?"

"If you finish the days project with an O, and you have enough time, then yes you may start it. The seventh years are working on theirs, so one more should not be a problem. You must keep them separate from the others though. We don't want to be giving someone else your grade, and yes Miss Weasley and Lovegood, you will be graded."

The project for the day was a blood replenishment potion. It needed very little heating and looking after once started. Ginny remembered what Harry said Hermione had done while he went after the ingredients and she had Luna do the same thing while she fetched. The cauldron was properly heated by the time she returned and they were ready to begin. They were 10 minutes into the second hour, when they turned in their project. Horace found it to be perfect, and let the girls do the wolfbane potion.

Wolfbane took a week to properly brew. There were no shortcuts for it. There were for the preparations of the ingredients. The girls had the wolfsbane potion going by the end of the second hour. Horace had no idea what Severus was talking about when he said there were no students capable of brewing a cuppa properly, never mind a perfect potion. In two classes he has seen four people do so. They were in different years, so there was no copying of other student's work. In all his years of teaching,only two other students showed this kind of talent, Lily Evans and Severus Snape. He could see Harry being able to accomplish it, being of Lily's blood, and Hermione was his partner. However Ginny and Luna were a very pleasant surprise.

Ginny and Luna gleamed as they left the class. The praise the Professor gave them made them feel proud of their accomplishment. They made it a point to thank Harry for the use of the book. It was as he said, and the alternatives given on the side notes were brilliant.

BL-}

Harry's first class was a double in DADA and Professor Snape. It started the same way as is potions class did, except for the silly waving of the wands. He rushed in with his robes billowing out closing the shutters on the widows as he passed them. He took a stand at the front of the class. "If you think you are going to get by on your past performance in this class, then you are going to be sadly mistaken.

MR. Weasley, please step to the front of the class. Mr. Malfoy, you do the same. Once in position, I want you to turn and face each other. You will then start a duel using only minor curses. There will be no intent on hurting your opponent. Is that understood? Good now begin."

After the training Harry gave him from last year, Ron soon had Draco's wand in his hand, and Draco was sitting on Pansy's lap. He did not appreciate the fact that he had been humiliated in front of the class. He jumped of her lap and took his seat.

Ron was being congratulated by his housemates except from Harry. He ignored him as he had since the start of the school year. Ron was missing Harry's companionship. He was however too stubborn to admit it to Harry.

The rest of the class was the same for them all. Hermione faced Pansy, and Harry faced Blaise. Because of the training they all received the previous year. Not a single Gryffindor lost their challenge. Hermione scored the fastest victory by taking out Pansy on her first spell. Harry took a bit longer with Blaise. Blaise was the only Slytherin to actually shake hands with his opponent. His offered hand was accepted by Harry, as well as Harry telling him that he was good, but could use some help with his defense.

"Perhaps could you could teach me some moves later Harry."

Harry was taken back by this, "You want me to teach you defense Blaise?"

"What, because I'm Slytherin you're too good to be teaching me what you taught others last year?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then it must be because I'm not a Girl."

"No."

"You're not prejudice are you Harry?"

"Stop Blaise. I only meant I didn't think you would want to be trained by me."

Severus stopped them from further talk, "If you children are done with recess, then perhaps you should take a seat."

As soon as his back was turned to the class, Blaise passed a note on to Harry. It read:

I HAVE SEEN WHAT YOU HAVE DONE WITH THE OTHER STUDENTS YOU TRAINED AND WOULD LIKE TO BE AS PREPARED AS THEY ARE. YOU SAW WHAT YOUR TRAINING HAS DONE FOR THEM THIS MORNING. JUST NOD IF YOU AGREE WITH TRAINING ME.

Harry turned to Blaise and nodded his head. Blaise returned the nod with a smile of thanks. Harry didn't know that Blaise would bring another with him. Draco wanted to ask Harry this when he made that stupid joke.

Harry was ready to leave when Snape called out to him, "Potter stay here, we need to talk."

Harry sighed and sat down. He didn't know what he did, but with Snape, he could have breathed at the wrong time and it irritated Snape. He watched as the rest of the class began to leave. He was surprised when Blaise walked by, "Thank you Harry. Draco and I will see you later."

"Draco?"

Blaise just smiled and continued on out of the room. Harry was watching them leave, when Snape got his attention, "Mr. Potter, could you tell me what all you covered last year during your extra classes you gave to your friends?"

"I taught them everything I know. Including the patronus. I wanted them prepared for when we all have to face Voldemort. Umbridge was teaching us nothing and the students wanted to learn how to defend themselves."

"You taught them the patronus? Did they all create one?"

"No sir, not all. It takes a strong feeling to create one, and some couldn't find one strong enough to create the spell. A few even created a full blown patronus. Not many, but some."

"Potter, I know you will find this hard to believe, but I will need your help in class, as our next class will be on patronus spells. If you could get the students who can perform the full blown patronus to assist you, it would make things so much easier."

"You're right sir, I do find it hard to believe. I think it is time we were honest with each other sir. Something is going to happen this year, isn't it? You want the students protected for that same reason. Well, I think I will help you, but I will also be offering the students to continue training under the DA as well. Blaise and Draco are already joining me."

For the first time he could remember, Harry saw a smile on Snape's face. "It sounds like you have things under control Potter. Will you have the same people helping you again?"

"No sir. I will have other people helping me this year. I have come to the decision that not all people can be trusted."

"Potter, I don't think it wise to give up on your friends. In the past, they were there for you and kept you alive. Your strength is in your ability to trust in them. If you lose that trust, then you have lost everything."

"That is exactly what it felt like. I lost everything. But now, I am finding others. I don't know where you stand exactly Professor, but I have to face Tom when the time comes. I don't expect to live through it and I wish to give everyone a chance to finally beat him if I can't do it."

"Potter, if you face him, you will die. Are you willing to become a martyr for an ungrateful people? They will not care that you die for them. They only care if you defeat him. You see how they are when they are faced with danger, they cower like sheep. Is this what you think as giving a herd of sheep a chance to live by sacrificing your life?"

"You still haven't told me where you stand? Am I going to regret telling you all this, just like I would telling Hermione or Ron?"

"If you mean will I be telling the Dark Lord about your fears or plans, then no."

"What about Dumbledore?"

"That's Professor Dumbledore, Potter. Don't you think he should know what is troubling his student? Have you lost trust in him also?"

"Especially him. You know what I have been through while here at school. Has he ever helped me with my problems. It always seems all he does is add to them. He holds back information from me that I can use until after the fact. He hasn't helped me at all this year, knowing that the time is getting close to the end. Oh I know what it is I have to find and destroy, but not from him. I have learned more from you as to what to expect. Don't you see Professor, he is no help for me at all. And he is using my friends to gather information about my plans. He stands on his pedestal and guides them the way he wishes them to be led. They follow like the sheep you mentioned."

'So you think your friends would betray you if given the chance? That they would turn their back on you because they trust Professor Dumbledore. And you think that the professor does nothing to help you in what you think you have to do? Potter, you are a very insecure person that thinks everyone is against him. That is not the right state of mind to be in prior to going into battle. You have to keep your strength and spirit up if you want a chance to survive, and in order for that to happen, you need your friends around you."

"I will have my friends with me. My true friends. I will find more. Hermione and Ron have shown me that they are not my true friends. i don't hate them, but I don't trust them. How could I? They so much as told me that they trust Dumbledore and will always do after I told Hermione the same thing I told."

"What you told me didn't make me feel any different, so what should it do it to them. All you told us is that everything that went wrong with you is because of Dumbledore. You never stopped to think that death eaters were the ones that put you in danger with the help of the Dark Lord. Now I am not saying that the professor has not made his share of mistakes, with a number of them pertaining to you. Could you be honest with me if I asked you what you would have done if you knew everything from the start? If you knew that you were destined to face Voldemort and that either him or you had to die? If you knew what it was that you needed to do in order to defeat him? And yet, you still do not have everything you need to know in order to complete your task. Only Professor Dumbledore knows what it is and he is willing to give this information to you, if you promise to let him help you."

"I will find out what ever it is I need to know with out his help. I have my ways at getting information. The friends I have are quite resourceful."

"They will not be enough. Miss Granger is the smartest person you know, and Mr. Weasley is your closest friend."

"A close friend who has turned his back on both his friends. Even with this, Hermione stands by him. Has she done the same for me? Did she stand up to Dumbledore when he suggested her and Ron not contact me the last two summers. Sure they helped me in the Ministry, but so did others. They saw the state I was in when we separated at the station. They knew who I would be with. They know the situation I am in, yet they still ignored me. If Remus and Alastor had not stepped in on my behalf, it might have been a miserable summer. Wait, that's it. I know who I need to help me. Thank you Professor. If not for your help, I might have missed the obvious connection. Please excuse me, as I am already late for lunch, and I have to meet my friends." and Harry ran out of the room.

Severus thought about this meeting he just had and what it meant for Harry. The Dark Lord should hear about Harry's plans. He should know what Harry knows. However, how was he to learn all this? Severus Snape never went back on his word, and he promised Harry he would not tell. Not that he would have anyway. He still continues to pass on information to Albus as to what Voldemort plans. Since his Lily was murdered, he has hated Voldemort and vowed to get his revenge.

He also hated James Potter, and because he was James son and looked so much like his father, he hated Harry Potter. but when he was close to him, he saw Lily's eyes, he changed his perception of the young man. he now wished that Harry was successful with what ever mission he was to take on.

BL-}

Harry met up with Ginny and Luna at the Ravenclaw table, and saw where Ginny had been crying. "Ginny is there something wrong? What has happened that brings tears to you eyes?"

"It's Dean, Harry. He just left us, after coming by to wish me much happiness with you in the future. He wished us well Harry, even after what I did to him. That is why I was crying."

"Ginny, please forgive me for being the cause of your breaking up. It is not what I intended. Not this way. I would be lying to you if I said I didn't want to see it happen, but I didn't want it to happen this way, with me being the cause."

"Harry. For Merlin's sake, you were not the cause of us breaking up. I felt it coming for a few days now. I hate to be pampered and Dean loved doing it for me. I hate to be controlled, and he tried to force me to give up my friends. I was being smothered Harry, and I can't stand that. No, you didn't do it, but you were an adding factor to the chain of events that led up to it. I guess you could say it was inevitable. I am embarrassed to say it, but what Dean said was true. I have had a crush on you for who knows how long."

"Ron did mention that you had a shine for were me when you were younger. I thought that you may have grown out of it. That is until this year."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Just forget I said anything. Listen, both of you, I have a lot to tell you both, and I have to meet someone tonight, and I would like for you to be there. I also have some other news that I need to tell you about later. We will need Dobby there as well."

The minute his name was mentioned, Dobby was right there. "You called for Dobby Harry Potter?"

"Dobby, I need to see you later this evening. We have things we need to discuss, and you are a big part of them."

"What time does Dobby need to be there sir?"

"Nine o'clock should be fine Dobby. I have something for you to do."

"Of course Harry Potter sir." and then Dobby was gone.

The next thing Harry did was to tell the girls of his meeting with Blaise and Draco, and how he wished them to assist him in there training. This caused Luna to laugh out loud. The other two looked at her like she was going mad.

Luna looked over to them, "I was just thinking that imagine how humiliated Draco will be when he finds out that Looney Lovegood will be teaching him?"

"Don't call yourself that Luna. Not ever again. You are the sweetest girl I know and I hate it when anyone calls you that, including yourself. Now Ginny, please don't get angry at me for calling Luna that."

"Why should I Harry? I happen to agree with you. I also hate it when someone calls her that. Ron almost got boogied when he called her that last year. I know you like her and would do anything for her."

"I do like her, and I would do anything for her, just like I would for you. Luna has been like a sister to me. She has helped me when Hermione couldn't. She has stayed faithful to me like you have. The difference is that though that I like you in a different way."

"And what way is that Harry?"

"Definitely not like a sister."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Depends on how you look at it I guess. Good for me, but maybe bad for you. You see Ginny, I feel like I am bringing you into something that could get you hurt, and I couldn't take that."

"But it is OK for you to bring Luna in on it and not worry about getting her hurt?"

"I don't want to get her hurt either. It hurts me to ask either of you for help, but I cannot do this alone. I need Luna's brilliance and your strength at my side. It's not just your strength I need though. This is why we have to talk later. After our training session with Draco and Blaise and before our talk with Dobby."

"OH, I look forward to see how you get yourself out of this one Potter. It is going to be quite interesting."

They finished their lunch, and parted for their different classes. The rest of the day went by quickly, as did dinner, and soon it was time to meet Draco and Blaise.

They were waiting there in the front of the RoR for Harry. The look on their faces was a highlight of the day for Harry. He opened the room for his training, and they all stepped into what looked like a war room from ancient times. All kinds of weapons were mounted on or leaning against the walls.

"Why are they here Potter?" were the first words out of Draco's mouth. Blaise tried to stop him, but was too late.

"Because they will be helping me to teach you to fight. If you question this, then why don't you both try to defeat them. Is that alright with you Blaise?"

"Not particularly. I don't like the idea of fighting a girl, especially if they are good enough to beat me, and I am sure they are.""I don't believe this. Blaise Zabini afraid of fighting a girl. Well I certainly have no such qualms. Which one do I have to face?"

"Your choice."

"Well Loony, looks like we are up. I would take on Weasley, but I figured I would take on the easier one first, then take on the tougher one afterwards."

"Save the Bravado lecture Ferret, I have heard it all. Shall we begin." Luna took a stance before Draco.

Draco took on the challenge too lightly, and soon he was fighting for his honor, as Luna had him diving for cover and running around trying to avoid her spells. He was hardly able to cast on offensive spell. He was too busy with his defensive spells. He finally lost to her when she beat him to a hiding spot with her spell, and it became a cage with a magic proof barrier that captured him. His wand was useless for him and it was easy for Luna to use her expelliarmus spell to retrieve it.

As soon as she had it, she vanished the cage, releasing Draco. She then added insult to injury, "Are you ready for your tough challenge now Ferret?"

Draco admitted defeat in order to save face in front of his dorm mate. He did not want to be bested by two girls in one night. He also learned that her name was Luna. He would remember it always.

Blaise on the other hand watched Luna during the short duel, and loved the way she made it look so easy, almost as if she were playing a game. Her moves were fluent and graceful.

When Harry told them what he wanted, Blaise went to Luna for his partner. Draco was scared out of his wits by having to face Ginny. However, it was not a challenge, and all the girls did was stand by their partner and help with the pronunciation and wand movement of the spells. By the end of the evening session, Blaise and Draco had learned more than they ever learned in DADA. Harry told them about him going to start up the DA again, and they asked to join. They were welcomed aboard and were told they would be contacted when it was time to start them.

It was eight PM when they were back to the dorm, and they found Hermione sitting on the couch reading a book, and Ron playing a game of chess with Dean. They all looked up when they walked in. Ron and Dean then went back to their game, while Hermione continued to stare at Harry. She was surprised when he came and sat next to her. "Hermione, we need to start up the DA again. I know what you're thinking, and you're right, I am asking for your help, but it is at the request of a Professor that I am doing it."

"Doing it for what, the help or the Professor?"

"If you don't want to help, just tell me, OK. I think I can get it started with out your help. It will just be a little harder."

"Who would help you with the charmed coins?"

"Professor Flitwick, that is if we need them this year. I should think we could get by without them."

"OH right, no Umbridge this year. Well what about a schedule?"

"Luna can do that."

"Then what do you need me for?"

"Because it was your idea in the first place. It was your planning, and dedication that got it started. I could not start it up, without asking you."

"Well thank you for that, thinking of me before you did start it up. Was it Professor Dumbledore that asked you to start it back up?"

"No, it was not. It was Professor Snape that asked me to do it. Now I'm not saying that it wasn't by a request by Dumbledore through the Professor, but if it was, then it really doesn't matter. I did not have to talk to the headmaster to learn of it."

Hermione shook her head at that but asked, "Do you really want me there, or are you just giving me a token option that you do not really mean?"

"With all sincerity Hermione, I would like you there. The one thing you didn't ask was who would research the spells to use. No one does research like you do Hermione."

"SO THAT IS ALL YOU NEED ME FOR?"

"No Hermione. I thought we could try to patch things up between us, and I could get you to see my side of things. Please say you'll help us."

"What about Ron?"

"What about him. He was a part of the original team, so of course he would be welcomed back. As would all the other members, and a few others as well."

"What few others are we talking about?"

"Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass and Tracy Davis."

"Was that from Professor Snape?"

"No, from Draco and Blaise."

"And you trust them?"

"Yes, we all do."

"Then I will help you Harry, and thank you for trusting me this far."

"It's not trust Hermione, it is courtesy. I owe you that much."

"I guess it's a start."

"Now if you will excuse me, I need to talk to the ladies alone in my dorm room." and the girls followed him up the stairs. Harry found Neville lying down on his bed reading. Harry asked him if they could have some privacy for a bit, and Neville laughed. "Sure Harry. I see you later, and have fun."

"It's not what you think Neville."

"Right Harry." Neville laughed some more. "Have fun anyway. and he left.

Luna smiled at Harry, "Are we going to have fun Harry?"

"Not the fun that Neville was thinking of Luna."

"OH well, it was just a thought. So what are we going to do?"

"Talk. I need to tell you both something and it is not good. I told you both the prophecy, but not what it meant. Ginny, Luna, the prophecy foretold my death. I have to die in order for Voldemort to be defeated. I haven't figured out why just yet, but it is meant to be."

Both ladies sat there in shock at first, then Ginny screamed, "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE ON ME HARRY POTTER. NOT NOW THAT WE ARE BEGINNING TO GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER."

"I'm afraid we have no say in the matter Ginny. Not because the prophecy says so, but because Voldemort and I must face each other and there can be no other outcome. I am not talking about tomorrow or next week or exactly when. It could be a year or two. Now you know why I was hesitant about asking you both to join."

Luna had ears flowing down her cheeks, "You poor soul Harry. Knowing you have to die, and accepting it like you are has to be the bravest act I have ever heard of. How can you be so calm, knowing this?"

"Believe me Luna, I am not as calm as I appear to be, and that's just talking about it. I hate to see what I am going to be like when I have to face Tom."

"I wish you weren't so blunt about it Harry. You could have prepared us better instead of dropping it on us like you did." Ginny cried out.

"I couldn't think of an easy way to tell you Ginny. Now, I think we need Dobby here to finish this talk. DOBBY!"

"Yes Harry Potter sir?"

Harry told the elf what he told the girls, and it got Dobby shaking like he was having some sort of fit. Harry tried calming him down, but it was Luna once again that did it. She did it by hugging him.

Then Harry told them all of his idea, and they all agreed. Harry sent Dobby out to contact who he hoped would be his other members of his team.


	5. Chapter 5

Bad love Keeperoliver Chapter 5

Draco had a lot to thank Blaise for, though he was sure that Blaise would just assume kill him as to thank him. Draco needed to get close to Potter in order to fulfill the Dark Lords wishes of getting Harry Potter. Draco didn't know why he was wanted so bad, but he also didn't care. All he cared about was making sure his family was safe from harm. If he failed to produce Potter, then his family would pay for his incompetence. Although his father knew what he was getting himself into when he joined the Deathy Eaters, Draco and his mother had no choice. They became the property of Voldemort when the Malfoy name took on the dark mark. Even if his father was the only one to wear the mark, they all became slaves of the Dark Lord.

Now all Draco had to do was get a chance to get Potter alone or at least where he could do something to potter where he could not be blamed. He knew he could not kill him, but that served a duel purpose. The Dark Lord wanted Potter for himself, and Draco found it very hard to kill someone, even if he hated him, like he did Potter. Hate was a hard word for anyone to comprehend, and Draco could not understand why he felt he hated Potter. He had never done anything to warrant that title. He never pushed Draco into anything. He avoided him as often as he could, even when it was near impossible.

He thought further on it, trying to find the reason why he hated him so much. It wasn't his life, as he knew Potter had a hard one, filled with death and danger. It wasn't his friends, as he had few and the list was growing smaller. It wasn't the girls, as he didn't seem interested in them except for the Weasley girl, and the Lovegood girl. Even Granger had become distant to Potter and he didn't know why. Draco did note one thing about the three girls and that was they were all better looking then Pansy. Of course, that wouldn't take much, as she was a common looking girl. She was also very irritating with her whiny voice and clutching ways. Draco only kept her around because it made him look good around Crabbe and Goyle as they both were attracted to her.

To get back to Blaise, if he hadn't asked Potter for help, Draco may have never had the chance to get close to him. The DA was a good chance for him to hide a spell that could have come from anyone. He could not understand why Potter was taking this chance to help the Slytherin students. Blaise, Daphne and Tracy were good people but in the wrong house, where as he was the right person in the right house. He was destined to be a Slytherin. He was shrewd, obnoxious, flamboyant and cunning. He used people to get what he wanted. Just like he used Blaise to get close to Potter. He wished he was cunning enough to get someone else to get Potter, but that was a few years down the line. No, this was something he would have to take care of on his own. He had to in order to save his parents.

BL-}

Hermione had done as Harry had asked her to, and made contact with the other members of the DA. They all looked forward to more training from Harry, as they learned so much the previous year. They didn't know how much more Harry could teach them, but anything was better than nothing. They also didn't feel secure with the fact that Professor Snape was now teaching DADA, and looked at as another year like the one they had with Umbridge. Where they would learn absolutely nothing, and if possible pass the course because of their written exam.

After making contact with the past members, she was surprised that there was even more of a response from the students, and another 65 students asked to join the club. With the four from Slytherin, that would put their number over 100 students taking the DA. She thought it might be a good idea to keep this from Harry at first. Then she remembered how she was in hot water with him now, and decided she better let him know. She was glad she did. Harry Knew there would be more members this year and was prepared for them. He asked Luna. Neville and Ginny to help Him, Ron and Hermione to teach the others the training schedule that Hermione had come up with. Harry first had to train them in order for them to train others.

It didn't take long to get them to a point where they could teach, as they were well trained from last year. The Ministry Six had become legends to the DA members from last year. Their exploits had been told them by friends and family who knew what occurred there. They didn't know the facts behind Sirius, and were not concerned that he died there. They were only concerned that the Six had taken on the inner circle of the Dark Lord, and held their own against them. They escaped with moderate to minor injuries. But the fact of the matter is, they escaped alive, all of them. Even with Voldemort there, they all escaped alive. No one could have done that outside of the six.

It was forty five days after being notified that the first session of the DA would take place. Blaise had been given coins to distribute to the others that would notify them when a meeting would take place. They continued to do it this way, because it saved time and money by doing so. It only cost them a knut per person to contact them. No matter how many times they were called, it would never cost anything else. Just the one knut used to receive the message. There was also no need for contracts this year as it was suggested by a Professor to continue the club. It was all legal this year.

The first meeting was starting to gather, and what Hermione thought would be 100, turned into almost 200 students. Nearly half the student body was here. Except for the four, Slytherin passed on the club, and almost all of Ravenclaw passed. A few from Hufflepuff passed. No one passed from Gryffindor.

Draco was more than pleased with the turnout, as the more people there, the harder it would be for anyone to see who struck Potter down. Now all he had to do, was wait for the right moment. They had been practicing shields when Draco thought he found the right moment. Two third years got into a fight, and began to throw harsher curses. One had deflected into a wall behind Harry and blasted the cement blocks, causing a shower of sharp rocks. Draco used this to create more debris to fall on him. Unfortunately both Luna and Blaise saw this. Blaise stunned Draco, but only Harry saw what Luna had done. Her hair had become a weapon, and deflected the larger stones that were coming at Harry. His shield stopped the smaller stones. The training was ended there, but Harry asked Blaise, Ginny and Luna to remain behind so that he could talk to them. When Daphne and Tracy stayed behind as well, nothing was said.

Hermione was upset that she was not asked to stay behind as well. But she left just the same when Ron and Neville did.

When the last student was gone, Harry turned to Blaise, "I want to thank you Blaise for stopping Draco from doing any more damage. Believe me when I say I don't hold you at fault."

Tracy began to say something, but Blaise stopped her. He thought she might say something cruel or uncalled for. "It was my fault for bringing him Harry. I didn't know he was planning something like this. If I did, I would have left him out. Here is the coin that Hermione gave me to give to him. I don't blame you if you don't want us back either."

Harry took Blaise's hand and shook it. He did the same for Tracy and Daphne. Then Tracy did get her words in. "Harry, Blaise stopped me before I could tell you that we really appreciated what you taught us here. Both Daphne and I were terrible in DADA, as we never felt the need for it. After last year, the need changed. With the Dark Lord returning, everything changes, and not for the good. With the extra training you are giving us, we now feel we can help if the need becomes necessary." and the three Slytherin students left. Daphne never said a word during that few minutes.

Harry then turned to Luna, "Would you care to explain what that was that you did young Lady?"

"What are you talking about Harry, I didn't do anything."

"Luna please tell me."

Luna looked at Harry, then at Ginny, "Ginny, did you see me do anything?"

"Sorry, I was too busy dodging rocks to notice anything else." was Ginny's answer.

Luna turned back to Harry, and saw the hurt in his eyes. She could not lie to him. "Do you know my full name Harry. Ginny thinks she does, but she would be wrong."

"Luna Selena Lovegood I thought, but that is probably wrong."

"You're right, Harry. It is wrong. My full name is Luna Medusa Lovegood. I am named after a long distant relative. Yes, it is the one from supposed mythology. She was very real, and she was very dangerous. She could control her hair like it was another set of limbs. The snakes were real, and she could turn humans to stone with just a stare, like the basilisk can. She could also use it like a weapon, like I did tonight."

"So why did you keep it from us if it can help you to defend yourself? Luna, we are going to need all the help we can get, and these powers you possess will be perfect."

"I was afraid you would think me a monster Harry. Ginny, I know you don't know it, but I have saved your life twice with my hair. Once when we were playing by the pond in your back yard, there was a snake coiled right behind you that you didn't see. You bent over for a rock to toss into the pond, and it struck out at you. I used my hair to grab it and throw it into the pond, where it swam away. The second time was in potions. It was just after you broke up with Michael Corner. He tried to get even with you by changing one of the ingredients to your potion. What he didn't know was that root he changed with the one you had would cause a violent and deadly gas to escape into the air. You would have been dead instantly if I hadn't removed the root."

"So that was what happened to it. I thought was losing my mind, because I knew I got some. It may be a little late, but thank you Luna."

"Now that you know Harry, all I ask is one thing."

"What is that Luna?"

"Don't ever ask me to do the Medusa head. There is no cure for it. Once it happens, it is permanent."

"Luna, I promise I will never ask you to do anything you don't want to do. After what I saw, I can see where it could be a deadly power in any mode you chose."

"It could if I wanted it to be Harry. I just hope it never comes down to me needing to kill someone. I don't know if I could do it."

"I hope that you don't need to use it for that either Luna. I hope you don't need it as a weapon until the very end. I t will come as a complete surprise. I hope no one else saw what you did."

"So do I Harry, so do I."

BL-}

Blaise cornered Draco when he returned to their common room. "What the hell were you trying to do there Draco? You nearly killed Harry."

"I wasn't trying to kill him, just render him unconscious so that I could capture him. Blaise, the have my mother and father held captive, and the Dark Lord swore he would kill them if I failed to capture Potter. I had to do it. And I couldn't tell anyone what I was doing or he would kill them anyway, even if I captured Potter."

"Well, you just told me, doesn't that count as someone?"

"But you caught me doing it, so I had to tell you. I need help Blaise, and I didn't know where to turn. You have to help me."

"Do you trust me then Draco?"

"I have to. You're my only hope."

"No Draco, not me. I can do nothing. I don't have the resources or the knowledge to help you. But. I know someone who does."

"Who is that, Blaise?"

"Harry."

"NO! I can't ask for his help, after what I just did. He would laugh in my face."

"You don't think very much of him, do you Draco?"

"Why should I? He has never done anything for me."

"You haven't given him a chance either. You have never had a kind word for him in the past, even when you didn't know who he was. You have always presented yourself as a snob. Someone who never needed anyone's help. You have been riding his back since day one. At first, I was the same way, although I never went out of my way to hurt or humiliate him. I just stayed clear of him. But what he has accomplished in our five years here, has been nothing short of amazing. There is no way you could have done the same things he has?"

"No, probably not, but he did have help."

"Who helped him with the Basilisk? Who helped him with Professor Quirrell? Who helped him with the Dementors? Who helped him with the Tri Wizard Challenges or the Dark Lord? Can you tell me who else faced the Dark Lord twice and walked away?"

"His parents."

"They were adults, and worked for the Ministry. Besides, they were not alone. There were other Aurors with them. You are grasping for straws Draco. You know what I say is true. Harry Potter is no mere student. Yes, he has had help getting information from Granger. What has Weasley done that helped him. Hell, he turned his back on him in fourth year."

Draco sat back in his chair, and sighed. He knew everything Blaise said was true. He just didn't want to admit it, that Potter could help him. He looked up at Blaise, "I will need your help with this."

"No fucking way. I was lucky that Harry didn't blame me for you doing what you did. I will not chance another such encounter. You are on your own for this. I will talk to him and see if he will agree to at least talk to you. I will not make any promises to him. You are very good at making promises that you don't intend to keep, and I don't. I will not tell him any of your story. I will just tell him you wish to explain why you did what you did. I am glad that you had a change of heart though, and destroyed those big chunks before they hit him. It was the only decent thing you did all night."

"I didn't do that, I thought you did?"

"How could I when I was capturing you?"

"Then who did?"

Blaise and Draco looked to each other and both came up with the same answer, "Granger."

BL-}

Blaise let some time pass before he approached Harry with his request. When he did, Harry's reply was not near what he expected, "It's about time I get some answers. I know he was under duress, but just how, I don't know. I have wanted to talk to him since that night. Why didn't he just come to me and ask?"

"Harry, we are talking Draco Malfoy here. He who hates the ground you walk on. It nearly killed him to agree with me coming to you."

Harry laughed, and Blaise joined him. A laugh at Draco's expense was worth the time it took to ask Harry for the meeting. It was Blaise that recommended he surround himself with his friends when he had the talk. Instead, Harry told him to bring him to the next DA meeting.

"But I will be there also Harry."

"Does that mean I can't trust you and the ladies, Blaise?"

"I wouldn't if I were you. But then again, you aren't me, so it only figures that you would trust us. This trust is going to get you hurt someday Harry."

"Not as long as I have my friends."

"By the way, that reminds me. Do you know who it was that destroyed the larger chunks of stone that came at you?"

"Yes."

"Draco and and have a guess. We think it was Hermione."

"Did you bet any money with anyone?"

"No, why?"

"Because you would have lost. It wasn't Hermione or Ron."

"So, who was it?"

"Luna Lovegood."

"That good looking blond from Ravenclaw. I didn't think she was that strong. Hell, she took them all out in one spell."

"Let's just say, don't ever get on her bad side Blaise. She could do some major damage."

"Are all the DA members that strong?"

"Some are even stronger. They just don't have the delivery that Luna has."

"Shite, I should have joined you last year like I wanted to. Draco talked me out of it and had me join the Umbridge team instead. I won't be backing any more losers again."

"Then why are you joining me and the DA?"

"Let's just say I have more trust in you than you have for yourself Harry. I see something here that smells of success. I will fight at your side if I have to. To the death if I need to, if it means you defeat the bastard."

"Those are awful strong words Blaise, if you mean them."

"Every word Harry. I see your strength. I see your will power. I see strong friends behind you. I see more coming to your aid, besides me. I am beginning to see a bright future for us all. You truly are the Chosen One Harry."

"Well, it's still a little early to be giving me titles Blaise. But I appreciate your confidence in me. I think you better get back to Draco, before he thinks I did something to you. Have him come to the next meeting, and we will talk before we start."

"Thank you for giving him a second chance Harry. I believe his story will raise a few eyebrows."

"So, you know the story?"

"Yes, and it's not a good one. But I told Draco that I would not talk on his behalf. He has a long way to go to earn yours and my trust again. Tracy was ready to kill him when we got back, so he has a way to go to earn her trust as well."

"What about Daphne?"

"I don't know about her Harry. She is a strange case. She hardly ever talks. Her and Tracy stay mainly to themselves. I find it hard to believe she came to the DA meeting. I think it was Tracy that convinced her to go. Tracy did it when her brother Roger told her about all the things you taught them. He laid it on thick, let me tell you. I heard him talking to her, and there was nothing but good coming from his mouth. I don't know what he learned, but what ever it was, he loved it."

"I'll have to thank Roger later. I'll see you soon Blaise."

"Right Harry.

BL-}

At the next meeting, Harry had Draco sit before the entire class and explain his action. Draco almost refused, when Blaise shoved him back into his chair. "Talk now, or never come to me again with your problems Draco."

Draco dropped his head. Blaise was the only true friend he had, and couldn't stand not being able to go to him with his problems. He took a deep breath, and told the group his whole story. There were those there that did not believe him, and the loudest one was Ron. The Weasleys have always had their problems with the Malfoys. It was Luna that stepped forward and presented her thoughts.

"Harry, you told us all about how Tom belittled all his followers at the cemetery. How they all failed to respond to his call when he needed them all. You saw how was in your second year, and how he looked last year in the Ministry. Didn't you see a difference in him?"

"Yes I did Luna. He looked tired in the Ministry. Almost a defeated look to him. He looked weak and unsure of himself. Draco, has something happened that caused all this?"

"He failed to get what ever it was he was looking for in the Ministry. He was severely punished as was my mum. He threatened me as well, but my father took my punishment as well. That was when the Dark Lord gave me this mission. If I failed to complete it, my mother and father would die, and then I would soon follow."

"I know where they are staying, as I have had a vision of Peacocks in a field surrounding a mansion. Malfoy Manor I believe is where they are. Is that correct Draco?"

"Yes. They are probably being kept in the dungeons, maybe even chained to the walls."

"It took a lot to come forward like this Draco. Because of that, I will help you. But you will never know how. So, what say we get in a little training before we have to leave. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna, will you please take the class over while I go check on something." The five took over and Harry left the RoR and found a small alcove for some privacy. "Dobby I need you."

POP!

"Yes Harry Potter sir, you called for Dobby?"

"Yes Dobby. First, have you learned anymore about the Whore Crutches?" Harry snickered.

"Yes sir I has. Dumblydrawers thinks there seven. He found the ring, and destroyed it, but it did damage to his arm. Dobby thinks he is dying sir. He thinks there is one here in the castle, but doesn't know which one it is. There is one in the vaults of Gringotts, but doesn't know which one. One is definitely snakey. The other he has no ides of it's where about. The last one he has not mentioned."

"Well, at least we have a starting point. Now for the next thing. I have a mission for you, but you have every right to refuse to take it Dobby. I will not think any less of you, if you do."

"Can Dobby hears what it is before he decides to take it or not sir?"

"Of course Dobby. Draco told us about his parents tonight. He thinks they are being held captive in their own home. He thinks they are in the dungeon area, and quite possible chained to the wall."

Before Harry could continue, Dobby was gone. Harry took it as Dobby wanted nothing to do with his ex master. He started back to the RoR, when there was another pop, and Dobby was back. "It is as the young Malfoy said sir. They is chained to the wall. They do not look so good sir. They are not alone either sir. There is a young girl there as well."

"Can you get them out of there Dobby?"

Dobby started to push his foot around, "He thinks so sir, if he chooses to do so."

"I understand Dobby. Never mind. I'll find another way to get them out."

"Do you really want them out sir?"

"Believe it or not Dobby, yes I do. I don't know who the girl is, but she is in grave trouble there, as well as the Malfoys. We may not like them Dobby, but we can't let them die."

"I can save the young one and the misses."

"No Dobby, it's either all or none." and once again Dobby was gone. He was a bit longer this time, but he was back and had three guests with him. None of them looked too good. As a matter of fact Lucius looked near death. had been beaten severely but looked to be alive, and the girl was in shock.

Something had to be done and quick. He sent Dobby to get Madam Pomfrey while he looked over them. While he was gone, Harry tried to think of a way to tell Draco without him exploding. Madam Pomfrey was brought to the alcove by Dobby and began her examination at once. Tme Malfoys were in bad shape, and the girl looked like she needed a year of three squares to recover. Harry took the girl to the wing, While Dobby took Madam Pomfrey and the Malfoys. Harry could not believe how light the young girl was. It was if she were just a shell without any stuffing. He finally made it to the wing and laid her on a bed that was next to the Malfoys. He left the Madam to her healing magic.

Harry made his way back to the RoR and saw the training going on inside. Even Draco was participating. He walked over to him and pulled him off to the side to talk to him. "Draco, Madam Pomfrey has some visitors I think you would be interested in. I think you should get up there, as one of them is in very poor condition. And Draco, please don't ask how they escaped, as that could be as deadly as Tom's threats. I hope everything turns out all right with them Draco."

Draco didn't answer, as he was running in the direction of the hospital wing. Harry turned to the other students and released them from training, but asked for Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Blaise, Tracy and Daphne to stay behind.

Once every one was gone, Harry turned to Ron, Hermione and Neville. "Thank you for your help tonight guys. I needed to look into Draco's problem before anything happened. I was lucky I did. Mr. Malfoy was in bad shape. Mrs. Malfoy wasn't in much better condition either. Funny thing though, there was a third person there in chains with them. A young dark haired girl. It looked like she had been there a long time, as she was underfed and incredibly weak. She could not stand on her own. Do any of you know her?"

They all watched as Daphne broke down in tears. She held her head in her hands and it sounded like she was thanking the gods about something. She finally looked up, and stood so that she could walk to Harry and take his hand. She shook in gratitude while saying, "It was my sister Harry. Astoria has been missing for over a year. No one knew where she was. Death Eaters took her after father refused to serve the Dark Lord. He was deemed a blood traitor, such as the Weasleys. I had given up hope of ever finding her again. I am in your debt now Harry Potter. What ever I have is now yours for the taking."

"You don't know what you are saying Daphne. My price is high."

"Ask, and if it is in my means, you shall have it."

"Then what I ask is for your friendship and trust. Like I said, my price is high."

With as straight a face as she could manage, Daphne responded. "You have it, now and forever. This I vow, Never shall I turn my back on Harry Potter or any of his friends. So mote it be." and a glow surrounded Daphne as she completed the vow.

A look of shock appeared on Harry's face, "What have you done?"

"I have done what needed to be done. I have pledged my life to the cause of the light side Harry. I will never betray you for fear of my life."

"Did you bond yourself to me Daphne?"

"No Harry. I did not bond with you. Instead, I made your cause, my cause. If asked, I will follow you where ever you go. I will die for you if asked or needed. I have placed your life over my own."

"Release your self from this vow. I demand it Daphne."

"Sorry Harry, it is too late for that now. But fear not, I think will be alright in the end. I have been looking for a cause through out my schooling. I needed a point of focus, and you have given it to me. I now can become what I was meant to be. A crusader for a cause."

After seeing what Daphne did, Hermione was ready to do it as well. She needed to find a way to get back in Harry's good grace. But before she could do it, Harry turned to the rest there. "NO MORE. I WILL NOT ALLOW ANYONE ELSE TO MAKE SUCH A VOW. LIFE IS TOO PRECIOUS TO BE GIVEN AWAY SO FREELY."

Hermione slumped down to the floor. Once again she was denied a chance to get back with her best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Bad Love Keeperoliver Chapter 6

Draco made it to the wing, and when he entered it, he saw him mum and the young girl that Potter helped from Malfoy Manor. Behind his mum was a curtain where he assumed his dad was. He guessed the Medwitch was working on him at the moment. He saw a chair between the two beds, so he took it and held his mother's hand. He heard a sigh when he did, and thought that was good. He heard the girl moaning, so he took her hand as well. This time he didn't hear anything, but he felt her grip his hand as tight as she could, which wasn't much. It did make him feel better, knowing she knew he was helping her.

He was there another ten minutes, when in walked Daphne. She saw what Draco was doing, and she smiled. At first glance, she knew the girl was Astoria, but she didn't look too good. I guess being held captive for over a year would do that to people. She didn't know how he did it, but Harry Potter had officially made her hero list. She more than ever wanted to help this noble young man in any way she could. Her family had taken a stance of staying neutral, but she could not do that. Those bastards had taken her sister and did who knows what to her. Between her and Harry, they would pay.

Daphne got a chair from another bed, and took a seat to the left of her sister, and took her other hand. Then she struck up a conversation with Draco. He told her he didn't know how his dad was, and just assumed that he was behind the curtain. He said his mother sighed when he took her hand, and Astoria gripped his hand as hard as she could when he took hers, in appreciation for the gesture. They talked about Harry, or Potter as Draco would call him. How she made the vow to him, and Draco said she was stupid to do such a thing. It was going to get her killed.

Daphne just smiled, "Draco, haven't you ever felt there was a cause out there for you to join, knowing you could help it if given the chance?"

"The only cause I am a part of is the Malfoy Self Preservation Society. It is the only one worth anything to me. Potter is going to die Daphne. There can be no other ending. Hell, he gave up on the only friends he had. Now he has a nut case and another Weasel as friends, only this time it's a female. What the hell can they do for him."

"They must have some redeeming factors to them for Harry to like them so much. Lovegood is as smart as Granger, even if she is a little eccentric. Weasley is probably the strongest witch in school. That has to account for something. Her brother is like a faucet, running hot and cold. As for Granger, I don't know why he lost her as a friend. Merlin knows she is trying to get back in his good graces, but he refuses to acknowledge her for some reason."

"Probably the smartest move he has made yet. She strikes me as the type who would run to a Professor if she thought it would help. As much as I hate to say it Daphne, Potter has done alright for himself without the help of an adult. Except for last year. I still don't know how they escaped any real harm before their adult friends and Dumbledore showed up. They were all from the Dark Lords inner circle, including my dad. It was because of this that dad lost so much faith with the Dark Lord. It is the reason he is hurt. Now, don't go getting defensive on me. I am not blaming Potter for this. He was there for a reason, and did not know that dad was going to be there. It still doesn't tell me how they escaped though. I could have sworn I heard the DEs say that The Dark Lord had taken control of Potter and then lost it. No one has ever done that before. There is something strange about him and his power over The Dark Lord."

"Do you think he is afraid of Harry?"

"Definitely he is. He is so afraid that anyone who tries to kill him will fail so bad that Potter will come back stronger than he was before. It has to be him that kills him, so that he can be sure he is dead."

The two heard a rustle from the curtain, and saw Madam Pomfrey walk through them holding her head down. She heard them talking, and saw Draco sitting there, and went to him. "I'm sorry . I tried everything I could, to save him, but he was too far gone. What ever it was they did to him, besides the Cruciatus curse, was more than my knowledge held. There were curses I didn't even recognize."

Draco took his head in his hands, and sobbed at the fate of his father. Though they were never really close, he knew his dad loved him. He had to in order to take his punishment for Draco. It was in that instant that a change took over Draco Malfoy. With or without Potter's help, he would make someone pay for what they did to his dad. He brought his head back up, and Daphne saw the bloodshot eyes glaring at the wall in front of them. She saw the hate there, and knew a change had come over him.

BL-}

It was a month before Narcissa and Astoria were able to leave the wing, and now a new challenge faced them. They had no place to stay. The DEs knew all their holding and properties and were probably watching them.

Severus took them in for a while, but spies in the school would notice sooner or later of his lack of detentions. He could not take a chance of anyone finding out he had them hidden. Astoria could not be released back to school, as that would tell the Dark Lord where she was. Severus needed help, and Dumbledore couldn't help him. He said all his safe houses were occupied. He didn't know who to go to.

Daphne knew of the problem, and decided to go to her hero to see if he could help.

During the next DA meeting, she got him alone for a minute and told him her problem. Harry thought on it a minute, when he had an idea. Once again, he left the five in charge of the session, and he left for the alcove and called for Dobby.

POP!

"Master Harry Potter called for Dobby sir?"

"Dobby, do you remember my second year?"

Dobby dropped his head and pulled on his ears. He remembered with out saying it.

"Dobby, I am not blaming you for that. You did what you thought you had to do to save me. No, what I want to know is, do you know where the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"No sir, Dobby does not. He just knows it is in the castle, blocking me from seeing it."

"If I showed you the entrance, could you enter it?"

"Dobby thinks so sir. He is not sure, since he can't see it."

"Well. If you can get in, I need you to do a few things for me."

"What would they be sir?"

"One, there is a dead Basilisk down there. I need you to get his remaining fangs, then dispose of the rest of the best. Next, I need you to check the area for any place that could become a residence. Nothing large, just comfortable. Lastly, I need you to make it livable for two females. Do you think you could do that Dobby?"

"Dobby can but try. If he can, where does Master Harry wish me to send the dead snake?"

A large grin showed up on Harry's face. He never thought about where, but now that he can, he knew right where to put it. He told Dobby where he wanted it, and now Dobby was grinning. If it worked, then one problem might be solved. He told Dobby to meet him in the RoR at 7PM and they would go check it out. Harry went back into the room to see that Draco and Daphne were also helping train the younger students. Harry stood back to watch, and was impressed with Daphne's patience. Draco he saw could get loud if a student did something wrong, but then he told them that He didn't mean to be so rough, but It was better here where he can be corrected, than in battle, where there is no forgiveness.

When the class was over, the students began filing out, but Ginny, Luna, Ron, Hermione and Neville stayed behind. Harry called for Daphne and Draco to stay as well. Blaise and Tracy looked to the two and saw them both nod their heads and they knew it was OK, so they left.

Harry began, "Ron, Hermione, Neville, thank you again for filling in for me. I had something important to do."

Hermione stepped forward, "Can you tell us what it was Harry?"

"Not just yet Hermione. Maybe in the future, but not now."

"You once trusted us with your secrets Harry, why not now?"

"You know why Hermione. Why do I have to keep repeating myself?"

"Look Harry, we have put our life on the line for you in the past. Nothing has changed." Ron said.

Then Neville took over, "I don't know what is going on with you three, but I have survived in the past not knowing what Harry was doing. If he think it is best for us not to know, then so be it. Now, come on, let's go before we are late for curfew." and he pulled Hermione and Ron with him, but Hermione kept looking back at Harry. He did his best to ignore her, but it was getting harder and harder to do.

Luna, Ginny, Draco and Daphne stood there watching, and it got the best of Draco, "Potter, can you tell us what is going on with you, Weasley and Granger?"

"No, Draco, I can't. Now, let's get down to business. I think I found a safe place for your mum and Astoria. I will know better later tonight. If and when it is safe, I will let Professor Snape know. I can't say anything yet, because there are things we have to do to make sure it is safer. We also have to do some clean up. Now, you and Daphne better head back to your dorm. It's a long way down, and we don't want you to get detention."

Draco shrugged his shoulders, and walked off. Daphne went to Harry and gave him a hug. "You are doing more than could be expected for us Harry, and I for one, appreciate it."

Harry held her for a moment and said, "I wish I could tell you more Daphne. You don't know how you have filled a very big hole in my heart. I need friends more than ever right now, and I consider you one of them. Give me some time, and you will be in on our secrets. Now, you better go, before you have to run to catch up with Draco." and she did. She didn't run far, as Draco was waiting for her outside the door.

Harry then turned to Ginny and Luna, "Well girls, shall I call our other member?"

Luna had a sparkle to eyes, "Please do Harry, Dobby is so cute."

POP!

"Did Missy Luna just call me cute?"

Harry added, "He's a bit nosey too. Now, Dobby, are you ready to try this?"

Harry saw a shudder run through Dobby's body. "I guess so sir."

"Girls, I think I found the best place in the world for our guests. Dobby, take us to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom please."

POP!

The room was empty, and Harry turned and faced the sink. He spoke to it, and it opened.

Ginny looked scared, "We're not going in are we Harry?"

"Not if you don't want to Ginny. Luna can stay here as well."

"No way Harry Potter, I want to see the place where one of your greatest moments took place."

"Well, I'm not staying up here all by myself. Lead on Harry." and Ginny gave Harry a shove towards the slide. He jumped in feet first, and met Dobby at the foot of the stairs. He popped down on his own. They were soon joined by a laughing Luna, and a screaming Ginny. It still held bad memories for her.

The walk through the tunnel was a short one for Ginny. The man obstacle was the cave in. They had to crawl through the hole that Ron had cleared. Then it was a short walk to the entry to the chamber. This was where Ginny almost lost it. She started to shake, and get sweaty. Harry had to hold her to keep her from fainting. Luna walked to the entry and peered into the chamber, and both Harry and Ginny heard her gasp. "Merlin Harry, how in the world did you kill that monster? It has to be fifty or sixty feet long."

"I don't know how long it is Luna. I was too busy fighting it to take measurements. But I would say that you had a good guess. Ginny, do you think you can make it, or would you rather wait here?"

"There is no way I want to be left alone in this place Harry. If you and Luna are going in, then so am I. Just stay close to catch me if I pass out."

"Will do Gin. Come on Luna, Dobby is waiting for us."

Dobby had removed the fangs, and was ready to dispose of the carcass, when Harry stopped him, "Dobby hold on before you send it anywhere."

"Does Harry Potter have something else in mind?"

"Afraid so Dobby. We can't do as we planned. To do so, would tell Voldemort we entered the Chamber, and he might get suspicious. We don't need to draw his attention to us anymore than we have to."

"Dobby understands Harry Potter. So where do I send it instead?"

"I think a nice cool bath would be nice. Say the North Atlantic. Near the North Pole. Or as close as you can get it without breaking any ice."

Dobby snapped his fingers, and the carcass was gone. Two thousand miles away, a fishing trawler was disturbed when something dropped from the sky, and created a large wave that almost capsized them. They never saw what it was, and reported it to the nearest authority. An American outpost in northern Greenland. It would be investigated, but nothing would be found.

Dobby started searching the Chamber for what Harry was looking for, and came back soon, "Dobby has found what Harry Potter asked for. It is a large room, with a few smaller rooms leading off it. If you wish, I can look into these as well?"

"We'll do it together Dobby, Come on Ladies. Let's do some house hunting."

What Dobby had found looked to be just like he said, an apartment. The room was large like he said, and the rooms were three bedrooms, and a lav. There was also a stairway leading back up into the castle. They followed it to a door that lead to who knew where. Harry tried the door, and it opened into a well lit area. It appeared to be a sitting room. No one was in it at the moment, but it has been used quite recently. There were the remains of a meal and a drink on the table. The three stepped into the room, and Dobby popped out for a minute, then popped back. "We must leave here Harry Potter. This is not a place you are welcomed."

"Were are we Dobby?"

"Professor Snape's quarters, sir."

"Brilliant!" was all Harry said, but he said it with a smile. He had the girls take a seat, and was ready to as well, when he saw the door they entered was starting to close. He stopped it, in case they could not get back in.

It was well he did, as Severus came into the room and almost hexed them. "What are you doing in my Quarters? Potter, are you getting so arrogant that privacy means nothing to you? And do you have to bring your cohorts with you?"

"But they are such good looking cohorts, don't you think Professor? But it is not arrogance that brings me here, just luck. We have found a place for Mrs. Malfoy and Astoria to stay, and you would be able to keep an eye on them."

"I don't think my quarters are large enough for the three of us to stay Potter. And where did that door come from? I never knew there was a door there."

Of course. It had to be hidden, Harry thought. Otherwise the chamber would not be a secret. Harry pulled Ginny up, and had her stand in front of the door. He then entered the stairway, and let the door shut. He waited for a few minutes, then he opened the door again. "What Happened Gin?"

"When you shut the door Harry, it disappeared. All we saw was a blank wall. When you started to open it, a glow formed around the frame, and a door appeared."

"I thought as much. Now Ginny you enter the staircase and let the door close."

Severus was watching with interest. Having never known about the door, he was now wondering where it led. He had an idea about where, but he wanted to make sure. If it was, then he would find some way of thanking Potter, without letting him know he was being thanked.

"Does that lead to where I think it does, Mr. Potter?"

"Where is that Professor?"

"Do you always answer questions with another question?"

"Do you always ask questions when you are sure of the answer?"

"Are you being impertinent for a reason?"

"Are we going to play 100 questions for the rest of the evening, Professor?"

Luna interrupted their talk, "OH good, can Ginny and I play too?"

Ginny kept it going, "Can Luna and I ask the next few, you two have a big lead on us?"

Harry couldn't take any more, and broke down laughing. Severus looked at him for a second, then he too broke out laughing, which he hadn't done in many years, before he said those harsh words all those years ago.

Luna turned to Ginny, "I think the game is over Ginny."

"Ya, and we didn't even get to ask our good questions. Men can be so infuriating. Come on Luna, let's sit down, while the Jack Asses continue to laugh their fool heads off."

Harry and Severus sat down as well, as they tried to catch their breath. Then Harry finally told the Professor, "If you thought the Chamber, then you would be right. There is an apartment down there with facilities. However, there is no hot water down there. There is a stove, and a bath tub. They would have to heat their water for baths and dishes. Unless the elves can take them their food? Dobby, what do you think?"

"Dobby will do it himself sir, to make sure it gets done, and that no one else knows our secret."

"Excellent Dobby, thank you very much for your help. And just to let you know, I will be calling on you again."

"Dobby knows sir. Dobby is happy to help." and he popped out once more.

Harry went back to the open door, and this time let Luna in on the fun. "Luna would you please enter the staircase, and close the door behind you? If nothing happens for five minutes, come on back in."

"OK Harry. Can I take a torch with me, I'm afraid of the dark?"

Harry laughed again as he lit a torch on the wall and handed it to her.

Severus looked amazed at Harry, "Mr. Potter, did you just do wandless magic?"

"I imagine I did, Professor. It was no big deal. Minor magic is all. Why do you ask?"

Luna stopped before she entered the staircase, "If we are starting another game, I want to play this time."

Ginny stomped her foot, "Me too."

Severus shook his head, "Another night maybe."

Luna went into the staircase and shut the door. Harry walked up to the wall, and put his hand on it, and mumbled something,and the door reappeared. He took hold of the handle, and opened the door to see Luna's hair dancing on her head like it was alive. She was staring at the bottom of the staircase where a body lay. Well, the body was transparent. It was Moaning Myrtle.

"Luna, what Happened?"

"Well, when I closed the door, I heard a noise behind me, and saw something moving in the dark. I guess I panicked and my hair changed to the Medusa mode. When Myrtle saw it, she froze, and dropped to the ground. She should be alright in a few minutes, as I did not use my power to it's full capacity. I just stunned her."

"I have to know what your full powers are with that Luna? It is amazing."

Luna smiled at Harry, "Thank you Harry. No one has ever called me amazing before."

"I suggest you get used to it then Luna. It may become an everyday occurence. Now let's go see if Myrtle is alright."

It took a few minutes, but she came around, and looked shocked at the group. "What did you do to me? I never felt so weak. It was like all my energy was sucked right out of my body."

Luna shyly answered, "It was Myrtle, and I am so sorry. You scared me. The way you were sneaking up on me."

"I wasn't sneaking, I was traveling. I wanted to know what was going on, and who was down here. I should have known Harry was a part of it though."

"I'm afraid so Myrtle. We were looking for a place for some ladies so that they could be your roommate. I think we found it, but you must never tell anyone not standing here about it. Please Myrtle, it would mean their death if anyone found out."

"I won't tell Harry. I always wanted to have roommates. Who are they?"

"Narcissa Malfoy, and Astoria Greengrass."

"Oh good, I know them both. But isn't Mrs. Malfoy old?"

"Well I personally would not call her old. I would call her slightly older then her roommate. It's safer that way."

Ginny took Harry's hand, "Harry, you are a true gentleman. Now, If Professor Snape could be kind enough to give us a permission slip so that we can get back to our dorms with out getting into trouble, we'll be on our way."

Harry told the Professor what he had to say to get into the Chamber, and it was in English, not Parstletongue.

Harry and Ginny walked Luna back to her dorm, and then made their way to their own dorm, where they were sure Hermione would be waiting with her usual questions.

It was like they thought, Hermione was sitting on the couch reading when they entered. She put the book down and turned to them. The hurt in her eyes showed red, as if she had been crying. Ginny walked to her and sat down beside her. "Hermione, what is the matter, you have been crying?"

"It hurts so much not to be trusted by Harry, after spending all our waking moments as friends. Ron is starting to notice Lavender Brown's advances toward him. Neville is taking a liking to Hannah Abbott. Dean and Seamus are with the Patils. Where does that leave me? It's like being in the muggle school all over again."

"Ron is taking a liking for Lavender? Oh that has to be a match made in Heaven. Ron, who hasn't kissed anyone other than mum or me. Then you have Lavender who is trying to make history by kissing every male she meets. Lavender will swallow him whole." Ginny snorted.

"It's not a laughing matter Ginny. He could be hurt by her. I think she is trying to get to Harry through Ron, or maybe have a friend she is trying to hook up with Harry. Maybe that Romilda Vane girl. But that was not the reason I was crying It is not having Harry there to go to when something like this happens. It's not what you think Ginny. Harry doesn't love me, even if I do love him, but there again, it is not the kind of love you are thinking of. It is like Harry and I are brother and sister. He has always been there to help me through one of Ron and My spats. He wasn't there this evening, and that is why I cried. Not because of Ron, but because there was no Harry."

"Hermione, I have told you, as long as you continue on with your blind faith of Dumbledore, we can not share in any adventures. But, I feel I can tell you about what happened this evening. You asked me earlier why I left the meeting. Well, I had a thought about where to hide Mrs. Malfoy and Astoria. The girls and I checked it out, and found that in the Chamber of Secrets there is an apartment for them to stay in. Professor Snape is going to tell them about it, and then if they accept, I will show it to them. And that is all there is to it."

"Well then, why couldn't you tell us when I asked?"

"Because at the time, Draco was there, and I didn't want to give him any false hopes. We didn't know at the time if there was one."

"What about the Basilisk?"

"It's gone."

"Where?"

"Don't know, and don't care."

"Who do you think got rid of it?"

"I imagine we will find out some day. Right now all I care about is getting some sleep, so if you will excuse me. Goodnight Hermione, good night Gin."

But before he left, Ginny asked him, "Harry, three times tonight you called me Gin. Why?"

"I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't know you didn't like that nickname. I'll stop calling you that if you want?"

"It's not that Harry, I like it, but why did you start?"

Harry smiled at her, "Maybe it's because I am starting to like you, and the name is much more intimate."

Ginny smiled back, "That works for me Harry. I should tell you though, I am not just starting to like you. I have always liked you, but you were to rapped up in your journey to notice."

"Well, that ended when you and Luna became a part of that journey. Now, I have to get some rest, so if you will excuse me." And Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek, but before he could leave, Ginny grabbed his collar, and planted a kiss on his lips which she held for quite a few seconds. When she broke it off, Harry leaned forward for a second one which lasted even longer.

Hermione saw love blossoming between the two, and felt jealous of the closeness of it. She wasn't jealous of the thought of losing Harry, it was the thought that she wished she had a similar relationship with Ron. He was too ignorant to recognize what he had available to him. If he went after Lavender and got her, he would lose what he and Hermione could have had. Hermione was now in fear of losing both men in her life.

BL-}

A/N: Well, I will try to update once a week, and I know I promised more, but something has come up in my life, and this time it is for the good. About freaking time too. When ever I can, I will update. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	7. Chapter 7

Bad Love Keeperoliver Chapter 7

The Christmas hols were getting closer and Harry decided to stay in the castle. Molly had asked him to stay with her family, but Harry politely declined. Molly became upset when Ginny made the same decision. She found out that Luna was also staying.

Molly did not know yet that Ginny and Harry were becoming close. Luna was also starting to build a relationship with Blaise. Draco and Astoria joined the others as a newly developing couple. One more that needs to be mentioned is Severus and Narcissa.

Hermione saw the one with Harry and Ginny plus the one with Blaise and Luna. It saddened her to see Harry getting along so well without her by his side. She felt ashamed of herself for feeling that way, but with Ron spending his time with Lavender, she was all alone, like she was in muggle school. The five previous years though filled with horror, Her, Ron and Harry stuck together like teammates. This feeling of loneliness was not new to her, but it hit harder this time around.

It wasn't as if Harry was ignoring her completely though. He would talk to her about the lessons for the DA. He continued to partner with her in class. He even asked her to join him and Ginny on trips to Hogsmeade. But it was always like she was more of a ghost when she was with them. Like they knew she was there, but did nothing to bring her into their conversation. When Luna and Blaise joined them, it became even worse. She finally quit going with them on these visits.

Ron on the other hand completely ignored her of late. He never talked with her, or sat with her. Lavender had become his main concern. It took all of his time to keep her happy.

Harry and Ginny saw what was happening to Hermione, and felt sorry for her, but they knew that she brought it upon herself. She had many opportunities to admit that her loyalty to the Headmaster was perhaps a little too staunch, but she never did. She felt that the Professor was doing what he had to protect Harry.

Then, with one week left before the Hols, Harry was in Charms class, when Professor McGonagall entered and asked Filius to release Harry for a very important meeting. She didn't explain who or why.

Once released they made there way to what appeared to Harry as the Hospital wing. It became apparent when Minerva opened the doors and had Harry follow her to a curtained area. When they entered, Harry almost ran out of the area. What he saw was a very weak, and very pale Albus Dumbledore. He was dying, and Harry knew it.

Harry walked up to the bed, and almost immediately, Albus opened his eyes and asked him to take a seat. He released Minerva and Poppy so that he could speak to Harry in private. Once they departed, he turned to Harry.

"Harry, I know you feel I did you a great injustice by keeping information from you, but I feared if you knew too much too soon, it would scare you away. I find now, that I need to tell you everything in a very short period of time that I have left. There is much you need to know and it is going to hurt you at times to hear what I have to say."

"Professor, I believe you will find I know more than you might think. I know of the Horcruxes. What they are, and how to destroy them. I know of the location of two of them, but it is a general location, not specific. I know because of the prophecy, I have to die. No, that is not true, I have to die because Tom made the prophecy come true. If he had known the full prophecy, I don't believe he would have attempted to kill me. By just knowing half of it, he became scared and needed to know the rest. He felt he did not want someone running around with the power to destroy him. Am I right so far?"

"Not quite Harry. Yes, you have to die, but it is because when he tried to kill you and failed, he left a piece of himself in you. Yes you are a Horcrux Harry, but you are unique, as it has to be Tom that kills you. He thinks that for anyone else to try would be useless and the act could make you stronger. He is afraid that you are stronger than even I realize. He has seen you face him on five occasions, and you still live. Not only that, but on each occasion, you were alone when you faced him. On the last one, Tom felt your strength Harry, and it actually hurt him. When you forced him out of your mind, you left him weak and vulnerable. He could have been defeated if someone faced him."

"How could I be stronger than Tom? I am nothing special. I don't know enough to defeat him. I am too immature in magic to even consider facing him."

"Ah but Harry, it is not magic that will defeat Tom. Well, no ordinary magic. Remember when I told you it was love that saved you in your first year? The love of your mother."

"Yes."

"Well, it was. Since then, you have gained the love of others as well. The Weasleys, Luna, Hermione, Remus and Tonks, and many more. All of this love is gathering inside you, and only needs guidance when the time comes to use it. Do not underestimate the power of love Harry, as it is a very powerful emotion. Wars have been fought over love. Dynasties have fallen because of it. Empires defeated because of it. Tom laughs at the thought of love being a power that can destroy him, but yet he was driven from you because of it. In the Chamber of Secrets you defeated a Basilisk and Tom because of your love for Ginny Weasley, though you did not recognize it as that. Why is that you might ask? Because the piece of Tom's soul harbored in your scar fought to keep your from seeing it."

Albus stopped for a drink of water before he continued. "Tom may not realize that love would be the power to destroy him, but his soul does. Each piece sees the love you carry, and will attempt to destroy that love if they can. The ring that is taking my life as we speak is because of the love I have for you Harry. It hurts me to be the one that has to tell you that you have to die in order for Tom to be defeated. I had hoped to never have to tell you this, as it made everything I was trying to give you worthless. I was trying to give you a normal childhood Harry, but Tom could never allow that. He hoped to either scare you off, or kill you. It was never the right time or place for this to happen. You see Harry, you have to willingly give up your life to Tom for the power of love to work."

Harry sat and thought on what he was just told. It was true what Dumbledore said. He was feeling stronger since he and Ginny got together. It also was felt when Daphne vowed her loyalty. Luna, Blaise, Draco, Astoria, Narcissa, and Severus joining him helped. But to willingly sacrifice himself was something he did not think he could do. "I don't know if I have that kind of strength."

"You have to Harry, for everyone to survive. Just remember that it has to be you that kills Tom. No one else can do it. He may be hurt, and even crippled, but never killed.. Harry, I am soon to die, and I must leave you with something. It will help you in your quest. Yes, Harry, I know that you will go hunting for the horcruxes, and that you will be assisted. I have noticed that Young Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger have not been with you this year. I won't ask Why, because I think I know the reason. However, You will need their help Harry, and with me gone, it takes away any doubt you may have on where Miss Grangers loyalty lies."

"That is not true, Professor. If not you, then your replacement will gain her sympathy. I need her to be loyal to me, and I don't feel I will ever have that from her. Hermione's faith in her elders makes her a liability to the way I am taking this fight. If she showed this allegiance to me, then maybe I would trust her more. She believes I am the chosen one, but she also believes that I must do it with the leadership of my elders. That will not be, because of what you just said. If I am to die, then it will be on my terms."

"Then might I suggest an alternative action to who will be my replacement when I pass on? Suppose we put in place a person who does not have Hermiones trust. A person such as Severus Snape. Minerva may disagree, but I also believe his strength will be needed to protect Hogwarts in the upcoming battle. A battle that must be fought here and ended here. Tom has the same outlook as you do Harry, feeling that this was the only place that he felt safe in while growing up. He would probably bring the battle here even if you did not wish it. And the reason it must be fought here is two fold. One, it will keep the muggle populace safe, and two, Hogwarts has a way of protecting itself, and Severus has been taught the way to wake up this ability. Why you might ask? It is because Severus knows Tom better than anyone else other than you. You see Harry, it is not just knowing how to activate this power, but also know when would be the best time to do so. To do so too early would cause Tom to change his plans of attack and alter and even destroy any advantage it may have given the light. It is crucial that certain elements be in place for it to work the way it is supposed to."

"I can see where His being put in the position of Headmaster would steer Hermione away from her devotion to the post, but, who can say if she wouldn't transfer this allegiance to Professor McGonagall, as Deputy Head. Hermione has to believe in authority for her sanity. She feels without authority, there is chaos. She does not think I am capable of becoming an authority figure because of my age. She thinks I need someone older and wiser to guide me. I am sorry Professor, but following your guidance has only put the three of us in danger more times than I wish to count. Maybe it was your way of training me or us as a team. Maybe you wanted to see how we would work under pressure. Or maybe you just wanted to see how strong I really was. Which ever the case, I feel you went about it the wrong way, and by doing so, got Cedric and Sirius killed. Hermione. Ron, Neville and Ginny were hurt because you would not tell me about the prophecy before we went to the Ministry to save Sirius. That was when I started to feel strongly about putting the trust in myself, rather than in an old man who kept too many secrets that if known, could have saved a life."

"I understand how you feel Harry. I have made many mistakes in the way I have tried to lead the light. Many have died because I didn't trust others with the knowledge I possess. That is why I have asked you here. To rectify this wrong, and to tell you something you need to know, and to have prior to facing Tom for the end to this war. First thing you need to know is that Severus and your mother were more than just friends when they arrived here. Did you know that?"

"I know that he loved my mother, yes. I know that my mother loved him too, but not in the same capacity. Hers was the love of a brother figure she never had. The same as Hermione and I. Severus lost that trust when he called her that vile name during their fifth year. He has told me that he never felt so bad after he did it. He never meant to hurt her like he did, but his pride kicked in before reason had a chance to stop his act."

Albus listened to Harry explain what he knew, and it surprised him that Harry knew so much. "Where did you learn all this Harry? I have been thinking of when the best time would be to tell you. It makes it a lot easier for me to go on with what I have to say, but my curiosity is getting the better of me?"

Harry smiled for the first time since he entered the wing. Knowing something the Headmaster wished to know made this talk more interesting. He felt since he was dying, it would not hurt for him to know one of Harry's secrets. "Professor, what do you feel is the best weapon available to the school?"

"It's professors. They are the best people to have around when there is trouble. They are the strongest witches and wizards available to help you win the war. That is besides to Order."

"Well sir, I'm afraid I will have to disagree with you. There are many resources here that you fail to utilize. The centaurs, unicorns, merpeople and the other friends we have here. However the strongest of them all are the Elves. They can go places the others can't. They have powers the others don't. They are closer to us than the others, and respond to our wishes with more of an understanding as to what it is we ask. I have the backing of the house elves here at Hogwarts because of the bond I share with one of them. Dobby, would you come here please?"

POP!

"Mister Harry Potter wishes to see Dobby? EAPPP. Professor Dumblydrawers, you do not look so good. Does Harry Potter wish me to see if I can help the Professor?"

This surprised Harry. He wasn't expecting this kind of a response. "Do you think you could Dobby?"

Dobby went to the bedside and lifted his hand over the Headmaster. He mumbled something, then ran his hand over the length of his body. The results hurt Dobby, as the darkness that was taking Albus' life fought the probe that Dobby sent. Dobby fell backwards from the force of the magic that struck him. It didn't hurt him in a way to cripple him, just to warn against a further attempt. Dobby stood back up and and lowered his head. "Dobby is sorry Professor, but there is nothing he can do. The magic is to dark and strong for me. Does Harry Potter wish anything else of Dobby?"

Harry smiled once again, "No Dobby, I think what you did was more than either of us could have hoped for. You are the best friends a wizard could ever hope for. I am glad that you are my friend."

The smile on Dobby's face more then made up for the look of disappointment he wore just a moment ago. "Dobby will always be the friend of Harry Potter. He is proud to be his friend, and the friend of your other friends. The other elves wished they had the friendship of the students." He was ready to leave when Professor Dumbledore stopped him.

"Dobby, is what you say true? The other elves wish to align themselves with the students?"

"OH yes sir, this is quite true. They wish to belong to others as Dobby is to Harry Potter sir."

"You do not belong to me Dobby. You are my friend, and friends do not own their friends. They honor them, like I do you. Have I ever forced you to do anything for me? Haven't I always made it your choice to do things? Yes, I have asked you to do things that put your life in danger, but I always made it a point to ask, not demand that you do it."

"Yes sir, Dobby knows this. That is why he is proud to be friends of Harry Potter. But that does not change the fact that Dobby belongs to Harry Potter. When Harry freed Dobby during his second year, he became your property."

"Isn't there any way to change this Dobby? I do not wish to own you."

Dobby pulled on his ears which told Harry that there was a way, but Dobby was afraid to approach the condition. "What is it Dobby? I know you know of a way."

"It is more than Dobby could ask for sir. It would mean that something has to happen that has never happened before. It is a magic that would withstand the test of time."

"Well then, what is it Dobby, and I will do it. You know that you are more than just a friend to me."

Albus saw what what was about to take place, and knew that indeed something was about to take place that has never been witnessed before. Dobby was talking about a blood bond that would make Dobby a part of the Potter family. "Harry, do you know anything about bonds?"

"Very little Professor. I know that Daphne Greengrass has taken a vow that bonded her to me as a devout follower. I believe that Ginny and I formed one in the chamber. And that Dobby and I formed one in that same year."

"Yes, what you say is true, except I wasn't aware of the oath that Miss Greengrass made. However, you have made more than what you just mentioned. When you saved Miss Weasley, you bonded with the entire Weasley family. What Young Mr. Weasley did during your fourth year almost destroyed his mind. He fought his feelings the moment he did it, until he saw the results of the first challenge. It was then he realized that there was no way you would willingly put yourself through something like that. However, I think it affected him more than he knows. He questions his actions when they concern you and what you are doing. But to get to the point I am trying to make, I think what you and Dobby need to do to free him from your ownership, is a blood bond. This would make him a member of the Potter family, and not your house elf."

Harry turned to Dobby, "Is that what it takes Dobby? A sharing of blood is all we need to do?"

"No sir, that is not all. There has to be oaths made as well."

"Well then, let's do it. You have been like a brother to me, so let's make it official."

Dobby perked up at what he just said, and immediately left the chamber, leaving a bewildered Harry, and a smiling Albus. A moment later, Dobby returned carrying a silver dagger encrusted with jewels. It was a brilliant work of art that Harry knew to be used only for a very special occasion.

Dobby offered the dagger to Harry, handle first. As soon as he took it,Harry knew what needed to be said. He sliced his hand, and then sliced Dobby's. He took Dobby's hand in his and stated. "I Harry James Potter do knowingly and with honor accept The elf known as Dobby into the Potter Household, as a member of the family. He will be known in the future as Dobby brother of Harry."

Dobby then made his statement. "Dobby, house elf for Hogwarts, does accept this honor that Harry James Potter wishes to share with him. With this being the first such bond in our history, it is forever to be known as 'The Beginning Of The End!' and will be the greatest single moment in elf lore. I vow to always be faithful and loyal to Harry, my brother, and to never turn his back on his friends."

When the vows were made, a golden thread moved up both arms and disappeared from view, bu it was felt by both as it made its way through their bodies, sealing the vow. What amazed them both was the sharing of knowledge they felt. It was then Harry saw something that not only surprised him, but thrilled him. "Dobby, you have visited the come and go room, have you not?"

Dobby was ready to answer Harry, when he felt something rearrange itself in his mind. It was the way he spoke. He did not have to speak as a servant anymore. He could speak as a human. "I have Harry, on many occasions. Why?"

"Dobby, when we shared our blood, we also shared our thoughts and visions. In one of these visions, I saw where you handled a crown in the come and go room. If it is still there, could you please get it for me. If it is what I think it is, then it will save me quite a bit of time."

One more pop, and Dobby was gone.

Harry and Albus shared some small talk while waiting for Dobby's return. They also had visitors in Luna and Ginny. Albus asked them to join him and Harry, and they took the seats offered. Then Dobby popped back into the room, only to be pulled into a hug from Luna. Dobby returned the hug, and commented, "If I am welcomed like this every time I enter a room, then I will be looking forward to visiting everyone. Here Harry, this is the crown I found in the room." and Dobby handed it to Harry. As soon as he touched it, Harry knew he found another Horcrux.

"Professor, this is the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, and it is a vessel used by Tom. I can feel the dark magic flowing through it. I can feel it wanting to lash out at me."

"You better put it down Harry, before it gets it's wish. I don't want what happened to me, to happen to you."

Harry put the crown in his robes, and listened to what the Professor had to say next. "Harry, there is much I need to pass on to you in the next two days, as that is all the time I feel I have left. I am going to ask your Professors to excuse from class until the start of the Christmas Hols, because after I pass on this information, you must then decide how best to use it. I know you will be staying here for the Hols, and that Luna and Ginny will also be staying. I also know that Remus, Tonks, and Alastor will be joining you as well, and they need to know all that I will be passing on. Because there is so much information, I believe that you lady friends should be there as well, so that nothing will be missed."

Luna looked at the Professor, and asked, "Professor, why are you dying? What is it that has poisoned your system?"

Albus frowned at this, he took another sip of water, before he began, "I was caught in a stupid mental lapse. I wished to wear a ring that was filled with dark magic, and this is the consequence."

"But why did you attempt to wear something that was so filled with dark magic?" Luna continued her probe.

"That my dear, will have to wait until you are ready understand the importance of what the ring means. It could mean all the difference in the world."

Luna smiled at the Professor, "I look forward to your explanation then Professor. It has to be big for you to put so much emphasis on it. Ginny, I think we bewtter go, our next class will be starting shortly, and I don't think Minerva will be too happy with our being late."

"Right, Harry I will see you later. Professor, I am sorry that you are in this condition, and hope you get to feeling better."

"Ginny, Luna. I whould like it if you told no one about this, if you don't mind. In what little toime I have left, it has to be devoted to Harry and you two, and not to well wishers and novelists."

"Our lips are sealed Professor." They both stated while making a move like zipping their mouths closed.

After the two girls and Dobby left, Albus continued on with what he had to tell Harry. "Harry, what I have to tell you now, is something I had to tell you in confidence. Who you choose to let in on this information is up to you, but I must warn you that they have to be completely trustworthy, or it would mean the information falling into the wrong hands. If it should get back to Tom, then you put yourself at a much greater risk. Tom would stop at nothing to have this information at his disposal. When Luna asked me about why I was wearing the ring, I had to delay saying anything until I told you first. I put the ring on because the setting used on the ring was an item known as the Resurrection Stone. This stone gives the bearer the ability to call forth the dead in order to speak to them. It does not bring back the dead, only their spirit. If the spirit is kept here on this plane too long, then there return becomes permanent, and their spirit would roam the earth, never finding happiness it had in the after life. When the person who made the call dies, he or she would continue on to the after life, leaving the soul behind. Thus there would be two unhappy souls, separated by an act of unfulfilled desire."

"What has that got to do with me then Professor?"

"If you will allow me to continue Harry, then you will know. The stone is a part of a device that when used, would control the act of life and death. It is called the Deathly Hallows. What the exact power of the device is unknown, only that it will only work if the person is of the blood of the first possessor."

"That still doesn't tell me why it is so important to me? Unless I am that person of blood you speak of. Since you brought it up, I can only assume that I am."

"That's right Harry, you are. The reason I know this is because you already own one of the items. Your father left you his Cloak of Invisibility which had been a part of your family for generations, stemming from a family known as the Peverells. Ignotious Peverell Married Evelyn Potter, and Ignotious was the owner of the Cloak. Ignotious was also the only Peverell that married. Since they were the only ones to have children, and since a granddaughter of theirs married into the Potter family again, and since the Potter family is the last of the Peverell blood line, the Hallows belong to you."

"So, I own the Cloak, and you have the stone, what has happened to the One Wand?"

"I have it of course Harry. I told you I was the first person to ever has in his possession all three items, but never together. Even if I did have them at the same time, I could do nothing with them."

"Then why must I keep Tom from getting them, if he can't use them?"

"Because they are still a powerful weapon Harry. The Elder Wand or One Wand, or death Stick is a most powerful wand that if the wielder has the strength to control it, then he is virtually unstoppable. The Cloak would hide his movement, and that would be devastating if he could move around undetected. Finally, with the Resurrection Stone, he could create his own Inferie. An army of dead souls that would have no limit to their number."

"Well then, couldn't I do the same? If I am the true master of the Hallows, then I should be able to do that and more?"

"You couldn't do that to the dead Harry. Bring them back to be left here All alone. I want you to have them, to keep them from falling into the wrong hands. As the master, you have the ability to return them to their creator, who is Death."

"DEATH! You mean to tell me there is such a being?"

"Yes Harry there is. The story is told an old childrens book titled 'Tales Of Beadle The Bard' known only to the world of magic. As a wizard brought up by muggles, you would not know of such a book, but it is real."

"Then how will I be able to return the Hallows to Death, if I don't know how he was called in the first place?"

"When the time is right, he will come on his own. He will ask for their return, and that is when you turn them over to him. That is only speculation on my part. You may have to call for him. You may have to die in order to return them. The facts behind their return is unclear to anyone."

"If it is unclear to everyone, why do you believe the story to be true? Why do you think that Death was the creator, and why do you thin k he will be wanting them back?"

"Because he is the only one that can bring back the dead Harry. The Resurrection Stone had to be made by the one person that could do that. The Wand and The Cloak are also so strong that a normal wizard could not create them. It is said that the wand has a core of several strands of Death's hair, and the cloak was made from the cloth of Death's own robe. The Cloak is the only item that was said how it was made."

"Professor, I believe I know when the time to return the items to Death will be. Death should only show himself, when a death actually occurs. If you were to give me the items just prior to your taking your next great adventure, and then make your journey, Death should be there to accompany you. That is when I shall return them."

A smile formed on Albus' face, "Harry, I do believe the time you have spent with Miss Granger was time well spent. I believe some of her brilliant deduction work has rubbed off on you. Of course he would there to greet me. I hope I can get word to you in time. Now, I think I have kept you long enough. I will see you tomorrow Harry. I will talk to Minerva this evening to get you and the girls off for the rest of time prior to the Hols."

Harry left Albus, feeling much better about association with the Headmaster. Much was explained, and the reason behind his acts. Now, if he only had enough time to tell Harry all he needs to know, and get word to him in time before he makes his next journey.


	8. Chapter 8

Bad Love Keeperoliver Chapter 8

Harry did not get much sleep when he turned in for the evening. He was having a difficult time with his mixed feelings for Dumbledore. He wanted to think about him with the same respect he had for him prior to his fifth year, but he kept thinking about how his keeping information from had cost the lives of Cedric and Sirius. If He had told Harry about his suspicion that something was going to take place at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Harry would Have stopped Cedric from joining him with retrieving the cup. If he had known about the prophecy, he would have passed on even attempting to go after the globe, thus saving Sirius by not seeking him out.

He fought his feelings all night, and in the end, he felt that the path he was now taking was the one that would work the best. He would accept the Professors help, and treat him with respect, but not so far as to trust him with knowledge of what he was doing.

It was also the way that Dumbledore tried to get Harry to forgive Hermione and to trust her, because she was his greatest asset. Harry felt that though she was brilliant, she was not the asset that Albus believed her to be. Harry considered Luna every bit as brilliant, and much more understanding than Hermione. Hermione had the mind set that her way was the right way, and to go against it would spell trouble. She would cite many different occasions where she was correct, like the Ministry, and the way third year ended.

When Harry decided it was time to get up and get ready for the day, he grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the shower. He took him time under the hot spray as it eased his tense muscles. He enjoyed the feeling the shower was treating his aching body. Once he was finished, he dressed and headed down to the common room to find Ginny and Luna sitting there talking. He had become use to seeing the Ravenclaw waiting there for him. He stood on the stairs watching the two as they talked. He could not hear what they were saying, but it didn't matter. He just wanted to watch them both, as he had become very close to them both. One as a sister, and one as what ever it was that he and Ginny shared. He had hoped it was love, but it felt even greater than that. It could be the bond that they shared from the Chamber, or it could be that they were destined to be romantically close from the moment they first met. He would take what ever would come out of it, but hoped for the best he could get.

The ladies looked up when they heard his approach and they both smiled when Harry bowed to them in respect. "I didn't know Sirius that well, but the time we spent together taught me that the company of a good woman was the best way to start the day. To be in the company of two beautiful women was a blessing. Sirius must be watching over me, because I feel blessed beyond belief."

"When did Sirius teach you that Harry? I never saw him in the company of a beautiful woman." Ginny replied.

"Wrong Gin. He told me of the talks you both shared while you stayed with him. Once a week we would talk via the floo for an hour. He told me it was you that kept him from going mad of boredom. While Hermione and Ron kept to themselves, he told me how you would talk to him about me, and my adventures. He tried talking to Hermione and Ron, but they would keep telling him it was up to me to tell him. He finally got tired of trying to talk to them and would instead talk to you. The one thing he told me was that he felt there was something about you that I should explore. That you cared for me much more than anyone could imagine. That was why I was getting the feelings I had when ever I saw you with Dean. I had feelings for you that I was holding back for some unknown reason. I now know what that reason was. Dumbledore finally told me that it was something I was carrying around inside of me. We will talk of this in our training sessions with him over the next two days. Right now, I think it is time we left for breakfast, before Luna misses out on her soft scrambled eggs."

They held hands as they left the common room for the great hall. They also missed Hermione who stayed out of sight, listening to the three talk. She scolded herself for not talking to Sirius while they stayed in Black Manor. He was the most important person in Harry's life at the time, and he needed to know all about his godson. If she had spoken to him about Harry, then she would be there with the three on their way to breakfast. Instead, she would be eating alone once more. One thing she refused to do was cry, as she knew it was her own fault for the situation she was in. How to get back in Harry's good graces was her main concern. She had sorely damaged any connection they once had.

While they ate, Harry had a visit from his oldest and dearest friend, Hedwig. She carried a letter from Remus. Harry gave her three slices of bacon, some scrambled eggs and some toast. Water was placed there as well, to help wash the food down. She ate as Harry opened the letter:

Harry:

We have all agreed to the time and place. All mentioned will follow your instructions.

I hope this note finds you well.

Please the tell the harbinger hello for me.

The same goes for her friend. She knows who I am talking about. The one with the temper.

Love;

MAT

Harry laughed as he passed the letter along to Luna and Ginny. MAT were the first letters of the three they would see over the Christmas Hols. Moony, Alastor and Tonks.

Harry looked up when he heard Luna break out into a laugh, and saw Ginny turning red, "I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER!"

Both Harry and Luna decided it was best to just be quiet. Both for their health and to avoid further argument.

Nothing was mentioned during the meal about the missing Professor, as it was in the two meals prior to this one. Albus wished to keep it quiet for the time being. However, Professor McGonagall asked to see Harry, Ginny and Luna after the meal.

It was as Harry expected. They had been given permission by the staff to join Albus with the lessons. It was a shock when they were told that the lessons would be given in the Headmasters office. It was unclear to Harry as to why. This would last only long enough to climb the stairs and enter the office.

They found Albus resting on a cot set up for him. There was also the pensieve that Harry saw the prophecy from. There must be more thoughts that they all needed to see. Harry would not be watching them alone this time.

Albus had them all take a seat. He then began, "Before we start, are there any questions any of you wish to ask me?"

Luna spoke first, "How are you feeling this morning Professor?"

Albus smiled at the precious lady, "Although I have felt fine all morning, I can truthfully tell you that I am feeling much better in the last couple of minutes my dear Miss Lovegood. I imagine it is the company I am keeping."

A blush came to Ginny's face before she asked her question. "Would you tell us the truth, if I asked a personal question sir?"

"Only if it doesn't hurt another."

"Then I guess I should pass."

"AH, so it was about your brother and Miss Granger I take it? Well, since they are already feeling the pain of what I did, then I can tell you that I never asked them to betray Harry. I only suggested they let him heal on his own. Anything I knew of your adventures Harry, came from you, and no other source."

"That is no true Professor. Hermione told Ginny and I that she told you of what we went through."

"That she did Harry, but only after you told me first. I already knew when she confided in me. Nothing she said changed what you told me."

"That may be true, but she did tell you without my consent, and refused to talk to Sirius. That tells me she believes in the authority figure over the family figure. So, the answer to your next question Professor, is no. I will not be asking Hermione to join me as I set forth my plans. If it is not you, then it will be your replacement she turns to. She has lost mt trust, and my faith in her, while still holding on to our friendship. However, it is a very thin thread that is keeping that together."

"I can see that there is no changing your mind, so I suggest we continue on with our training. First, you all must know that Tom is himself a half blood. His father was a muggle, and his mother a witch. It was because of this that he chose you to be the Chosen One Harry, because he felt you and he were equal. If he had chosen to go after Neville Longbottom, he feared he would lose many of his followers because of their blood status. At the time, he had many followers, but his hold on them at best was tenuous. Many would have deserted him if he went after a full blood family. It was also told to him that Neville was a weak wizard, and not worthy of the title of the Chosen One. Respect was a huge issue to Tom, so he followed their wishes. Respect meant loyalty. Loyalty meant devotion. Devotion meant blind followers."

"How do you know this to be the case? I thought the dark mark gave him the control over his followers?" Harry asked.

"He had to earn that Harry, and even after the mark was given, it still did not take away the pure blood rationality. The Longbottoms were a well respected family. What he did when he set out that night to take you was what caused him to lose. When he sent Bellatrix and the brothers to take out the Longbottoms, he would have found out that if he had survived his encounter with you, he lost more than half of his followers. The Malfoy, Parkinson and Knotts deserted the stronghold to fend for themselves, giving up nearly a third of their fortunes to keep from being sent to Azkaban like Bellatrix and the brothers had when they were captured. To see the Dark Lord defeated by an infant was an insult to them all. They washed their hands of any ties they had with him."

Harry was ready to ask another question when Albus stopped him, "Harry, I promise all your questions will be answered if you allow me to continue uninterrupted. Although what I told Miss Lovegood was true to a point, I know I do not have much time left. Did you bring the item with you today?"

"I did. Will I be getting the rest today?"

Albus reached under the comforter he had over him and pulled out the wand and a stone. He handed them to Harry, and they both heard Luna gasp at what she saw. Ginny turned to her and questioned her about what was wrong. "Didn't you see what the Professor just gave Harry, Ginny?"

"A wand and a stone? So what? Why should that be so important?"

Albus was about to respond, when Luna continued, "Ginny both you and I read Tales Of Beadle The Bard. Do you remember the story of the three brothers?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "Are you trying to tell me that the story was real, Luna? It was a child's tale."

"Many were the times that your father told us that some stories are based on fact Ginny. Suppose that this was one of them? Do you know what that would mean?"

"It would mean that all this time I thought it was a book for bedtime stories. Now I learn it was a history book. My father was teaching us all history lessons as we grew up. I will never listen to any of his stories again."

Albus was chuckling at the two as they talked, "Miss Weasley, I believe what Miss Lovegood is trying to say is that there was more to the story, than what was told. I would venture to say that there is more to the story than what she knows."

Luna looked to the Professor. She saw the glint in his eye, and decided to tell her tale, "What I know is this Professor. The three items when joined become what is known as the Deathly Hallows. If a person were to be in possession of the three, it is said the he or she would control death itself. The Family that first had control of the Hallows was the Peverells. The Peverells through marriage are related to the Potters. Harry is the last surviving member of both families. If that is the case, then Harry now has control of the Hallows. Is that correct so far Professor?"

"How do you know all this Miss Lovegood?"

"Professor, my father is the editor of a publication that is full of conjecture. The Hallows have been an obsession for him since he first heard the tale when he was a child. I have read everything he has on them, though he doesn't know it. He would do anything to get an interview with Harry if he knew he was in possession of them all."

"Then you must not tell him this for Harry's sake. Tom has been trying to take possession of the wand for about a year now. I feel he is close to learning that I was in possession of it until now. I fear that when I die, he will disturb my rest by breaking into my burial site and take the wand in my possession thinking it is the One Wand. That is why I am giving it to Harry willingly. It is even stronger than if he were to defeat me in battle. It is me telling Death that I know who Harry is, and that Harry accepts this as well. Everything you said was true, and Harry is the master of the Deathly Hallows. What you didn't know was that only a person of the blood of the original owners can control the Hallows. Only Harry could be the master of death. Only Harry could return them to Death, and live to tell about it."

That was the end of the conversation concerning the Hallows. The training that Dumbledore had for them concerned the early years of Tom Riddle. From when he left Hogwarts, to his first job, and meeting the people who he deemed susceptible to his charm, and thus gain things he would need in the future, such as favors, blackmail material, and artifacts from the Founders. These were used as containers for his Horcruxes.

They were also told of Severus Snape and his life while at Hogwarts. His love for the first girl that ever took the time to get to know him. Lily Evans had become his best friend, and unbeknownst to her, the first love of Severus' life. Lily loved Severus but at a different level. He was her best friend and confidant.

They were told of how he had begged Albus to protect her and to keep her safe from the Dark Lord. How he promised to become a double agent for the side of the light, if Dumbledore would make it safe for her. It was then that the Potters were put into hiding in a cottage that became Harry's first home. It was safe for two years, but the Dark Lord would not be fooled by their hiding.

That was the extent of the session for the first day. It was not the training that Harry was expecting. There was lesson concerning Magic. There was no help concerning a spell Harry could master in order to defeat Tom. Just lecture on Tom, Severus, and Lily.

"This is why I cannot confide in Dumbledore. How can I, when all he does is try to confuse me by saying he will train me to defeat Tom, and then give me his life history, and that of My mum and Severus Snape. How could that possibly help me to defeat what I have to face?"

"There is still tomorrow, Harry. Maybe he wants you to know who it is you have to face, before he gives you the way way to defeat him. I don't think he would telling you all this without a reason. For all his faults, Dumbledore is not evil Harry. You have to believe in someone beside yourself. You do have to admit that the information he gave you does help. It tells you that Tom does have his weaknesses. He trusts no one. His followers do so because they fear him, rather than respect him. He is afraid of you Harry. He created his own demons when he went after you." Ginny wanted Harry and Dumbledore to have peace between each other before Dumbledore left them.

"I know he is not evil Gin, and maybe he does have my best interest in mind, but the way he goes about doing it is too slow, and because of that people have died. How many more have to die before I know what it is I have to do." Harry was interrupted when Hermione came to them and asked to sit. Harry waved his hand in offering. She sat across from him and looked into his eyes before she began.

"Harry, please tell me where you three have been for the past two days. I know I have hurt the trust you once had with me, but I would like to believe that we are still friends."

"Hermione, I still consider you my friend. Nothing has changed there. However, what we have been doing has to remain our secret, and it is not our decision. Everyone will know soon what it is, I promise you, but not until it happens, which will be very soon. In the mean time, I would like you Ron, Neville and Daphne to take over the DA meetings. They must continue to train, and I will not have the time to attend the meetings. One other will be leaving the DA to assist me. It will be Blaise Zabini, and before you take offense to that, you must know that there is a reason. One is he has an influence with someone that no one else has. Two, is because he wants to be close to someone special to me, as a protector. I must allow this, as I will not be able to afford that protection."

"I may not know the first reason Harry, but I do know who the second reason is, and for that, I understand. I have seen the affection you both show for this person. I have not lost my ability to see things around me, and form an opinion. I also accept your request to take over the DA. I believe I know what you are planning, and I will make sure that they are prepared. But, I want you to know that I will always be there for you, if the need ever arises. I wish I had your respect once more, the way Ginny and Luna do. I wish I had the relationship you have with them, with someone of my own. It has been so lonely lately, what with you going your way, and Ron going his."

"Hermione, have you been watching Ron lately. He is missing something as well. He looks lost. He seems to be avoiding Lavender at times, and also Romilda Vane is beginning to take an interest in Ron and Lavenders relationship. I might watch her if I were you. She may try to step between you and Ron. She tried giving be a Christmas present. But I just pitched it in the trash. It is my opinion that they were tampered with. She may try the same thing with Ron."

Hermiones eyes got big around. "Harry, I saw Ron pull a box of chocolates out of the trash about two nights ago. Is that what she gave you?"

Harry snickered, "That would be them. If he starts to show affection towards Romilda, try to get him to Professor Slughorn for an antidote. I might also try to get closer to him Hermione, as I think it is you that he is missing. Keep in mind that he is thick headed, and it is hard at time to get through to him. Good luck with that."

Ginny added for her friend, "You might also try to praise him for something he has done Hermione. Coming from you would be the greatest compliment he could get."

Hermione laughed at this, "If he ever does something that would warrant it, I will be sure to acknowledge it."

After dinner was over, the four left, with Hermione going back to the dorm, while Harry, Ginny and Luna heading for the Slytherin table to ask Blaise to join them for a talk. He got up and walked with them to the ROR. Once inside the room, Harry called for Dobby. When they were all there, Harry passed on what he knew about Tom Riddle an d his Horcruxes. Blaise grew very pale when he was told of the Horcruxes. He knew what they were, and what it took to create one. Then Harry told him what he needed from him. "Blaise, your mum knows Ragnor, head of Gringotts, does she not?"

"Yes."

"Do you think she could set up a meeting between us and him over the Hols?"

"That is kind of a short notice isn't it Harry?"

"It is, but I didn't know I needed this meeting until today. Also, I would like to ask you to join Ginny, Luna and I in what we are planning to do in the upcoming months. There will be others as well, and they will be Adults. What I need you for is to protect Luna. She has become very important to me and Ginny, and we would feel better if you were there to watch over her. I will be busy watching over Ginny and myself. It is not that they are not strong enough to watch over themselves, but we all have backs, and when we expose them to the enemy, they become a very open target. So while you are watching out for her, she will be watching out for you."

"That sounds good to me, how about you Luna?"

"You mean you would do that for me Blaise?" a shocked Luna asked.

"Of course, it would have to mean that we would be close to each other for it to work."

"Oh yes, very close."

"It would also mean that we would need to train together in order to know each others moves."

Luna smiled, "Yes many hours training. We would also have to spend more time together to get to know each other, like meals, studying and maybe a trip to Hogsmeade?"

Blaise flashed a smile to the lovely blond, "That sounds like you are asking me out on a date, Luna. And if that is the case, then I accept your offer." he reached out and took her hand in his.

Harry and Ginny liked what they saw, but made no comment about it. Then Harry turned to Dobby, "Dobby, it will be up to you to get Remus, Tonks and Alastor here on the first day of Holiday break. Bring them to the Chamber so that they will not be detected. We can set up residence for them and use the chamber for our training and planning. Can you both do what I have asked?"

Both Blaise and Dobby nodded in agreement, and they all left the ROR. Dobby returned to the kitchen, while the four walked the halls, escorting Luna back to her dorm. Her dorm mates almost fell over themselves when they saw he walking with both Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini. They were use to Ginny. Luna was feeling quite good about herself, and it only got better, when Ginny kissed her cheek, then Harry kissed her cheek and gave her a hug, then she got the same from Blaise. Now she felt like a queen, and she did something she never did before. She formed her hair into a crown as she walked by her dorm mates. When she got to the door, she turned to Harry, Ginny and Blaise who bowed and curtsied to her. It was the best entrance she ever made to her dorm, as she regally walked into the common room and took a seat by the fire and glowed, both from the fire, and from her inner self.

It was four AM, when Harry was woke up by Dobby, "Harry, Madam Pomfrey has requested your presence, and Professor Dumbledore has asked that you bring the items with you. He said you would know what he meant. He also asks that you hurry." Rather than dress, Harry pulled a robe over him and slipped his shoes on. He ran from the dorm and headed for the wing. When he got there, he saw all the Professors standing around his bed, and all the witches were crying. He approached the bed slowly, and when he got close, Albus looked up and called him forward.

"Harry, time is short, and we must hurry, but before we continue, I must tell you that I have asked Minerva to allow Severus to take my post as headmaster, and she has agreed though somewhat reluctantly. I explained to her my reasoning, and all the other professors have agreed to it. It is nothing that should concern you. Now that I have explained that, would my staff please leave Harry and I alone, as there is something that I need to tell him that is in strict confidence. Thank you for your concern, and please keep the school going after mt departure."

Harry watched as the Professors left, then Madam Pomfrey was asked to leave as well. This infuriated her, as she felt she needed to be there for Albus' last bit of time, to ease his pain. But she left them to what ever it was that needed to be said.

"Alone at last. I didn't think Poppy would ever agree to leave. She is quite the worrier. Now Harry, I must get you to see that what I told you in your first year is what will be your strongest weapon against Tom. Love Harry. That is the weapon that will finally defeat Tom in the end. You may laugh at what I say, but you must realize that Tom does not know the power of this emotion. It is one he never felt, or even wished to feel. Tom does not feel any emotion Harry. He does not love, nor hate. He does not lust for power. He does not care for others. He only knows control over lesser beings, and he considers all beings less than himself."

"Then wouldn't that be an emotion, Professor? Pride is an emotion after all."

"Only a person that knows other emotions would see it as an emotion Harry. Tom only sees the control, and that he wants to control all living beings. He does not see it as an emotion. He does not see it as a goal. He does not really even want it. He just wants every one to see that he can do it. No Harry, that is not vanity. It is not a plateau he wishes to climb. All he wants is blind obedience. Now, I think Harry, that you should make your call to Death, as I feel my time is here."

Harry shook his head, but took the Wand, the stone and the cloak from his robe. He held them up in front of him and plainly said. "Death, I, the master of the Hallows command your presence."

All at once, the room grew dark. The air became still, then began to get stale. Harry could smell the approach of Death. From the dark boomed a voice, "Who dares to command Death!"

"I, Harry James Potter, the last heir of the Peverell family and master of the Deathly Hallows, do so command."

"You are but a child, and you dare summon me as though you were my master. Who gave you the idea that you were the master of Death?"

"You did. When you relinquished you ownership of the items to the Peverell brothers you gave them command of the wand. Stone and cloak."

"Silly mortal, they did not have command of the Hallows just because they had them in their possession. No one can control the Hallows but Death himself. I was tricked out of control by these conniving brothers. They were shrewd. They were also very stupid. I take that back, two were very stupid. One was brilliant. It is because of the one that I will allow you to live. You are just the collector. However, since you have called, I will listen to what you have to say."

Harry never felt this scared before in his life. He trembled as he thought of what he wanted to say. "Then as the collector, I wish to present the items back to their owner. But before I do, I ask two favors from you. One, can I bring people back from the dead? Two, would you see fit to allow me to keep the cloak. It was passed on to me from my father, and it is the only thing I own that he once owned, other than money."

"Easy enough to answer. One, the answer is no. Two the answer is yes. However, in regards to your first question, You do not have the ability to bring back the dead, but you could do me a favor and take one that is living of my hands. He is a bloody nuisance. How he got into my domain is beyond my scope of knowledge. He is turning the women in my domain into his playthings. He is crude and obnoxious. He is also one that I have no control over, as he is living. You take this man, and you can have the cloak."

"Could you tell this man's name?"

"No, because then you may decide that you want nothing to do with him as well. The deal is both or neither."

"What about Professor Dumbledore?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will you be taking him with you?"

"NO. He is not meant for my domain. He will be buried, and then he will be taken to his final destination. Now, do you wish to agree with my offer?"

"I agree. Here are the wand and the stone. Where will you be sending this man?"

"He is your problem now, so I will be sending him to you. And collector, you were very brave to be calling Death like you did. I have seen people die when they see me. It is also very hard to be giving back such dangerous weapons as you did. With them, you could control Ghosts, Inferi, Dementors, and any creature that come from the dead."

"It was for that reason that I gave them back sir. No one should control that which does not wish to be controlled. I saw one that was seeking this power, and could not allow him to reach it."

"You are brave as well brilliant. Caring as well as cunning. Even if you had not told me about the cloak, I would have known that you are of the blood of the youngest Peverell, Ignotious. Your Headmaster is dead, Harry Potter. Bury him so that he may move on. I will now leave you, and in my place will be the what is now your problem."

The room went dark again, and then all the lights came back on. When his vision finally became accustomed to the light, he saw a figure laying on the floor. A figure Harry knew all to well. Harry was now responsible for his own godfather, Sirius Black.


	9. Chapter 9

Bad Love Keeperoliver Chapter 9

Bella saw a chance to defeat Her cousin because of the position he took in front of the veil. She fired a stunner at him and it hit him in the chest. She watched as Sirius took the hit and sort of drifted back towards the entrance. It was like slow motion as he entered the portal. She jumped up and began to dance around chanting, "I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!"

Sirius felt the slight tug on his body as he drifted toward the veil. It felt like it was fighting whether to take him or not. A living person that was not invited to enter was a new sensation to the gateway. It finally allowed the body to enter, and Sirius passed through and disappeared from sight of those he left behind.

What he saw on the other side was a little of what he expected of the place, but there was much that he saw that made little sense. Many people were screaming and moaning, but it seemed for no reason, as they were not being tortured visibly. What was going on in their mind was a different matter. It looked hot where ever he turned, but to him it was comfortable. The path he was walking looked like red hot coals, yet where he stepped it was cool rock. The air should have been steaming hot, yet he breathed cool air, and his body was not uncomfortably hot, but pleasantly cool.

He saw that not all of the others were screaming or moaning. Some were talking to others as if they were friends, or doing chores as if they were living in a normal atmosphere. Sirius continued his walk through what could have been called a village, when he was approached by a figure that looked like it was made of stone. It had eyes and ears, and a bump that looked like a nose, yet it had no nostrils for breathing, or a mouth to let air in or for talking or eating. It did however possess a mind, as he used it to communicate with Sirius. "You will follow me. The master wishes to speak to you." and it took off knowing that Sirius was following it. Sirius did follow the being as he was curious as to what was expected of him.

The walk was a long one that took him to the far end of the village. There stood a structure the like of which reminded him of his family home, which Sirius detested. It was a cold dreary looking building that was opposite of its surroundings. Where it was red and hot looking all around it, the building itself was cold and colorless. Once he entered the structure, nothing changed. He swore that he had entered Black Manor, minus his mothers portrait at the end of the hall and the foot of the staircase going up. That was where the similarities changed. There was a room just beyond the staircase that the guide took him to. It opened the door and stepped aside so that Sirius could enter. It was like walking from a black and white film into a color film. Like the scene where Dorothy Gail stepped from her house to Munchkin Land in the Wizard of Oz.

It was like an office setting, with a huge desk and a high back chair behind it. In the chair sat What Sirius could only assume to be Death. Dark Robes, skeletal fingers, dark red eyes staring at Sirius as he walked in. "Why are you here?" the figure bellowed.

As cool as he could be, Sirius replied, "You tell me? I am here because you called for me by sending your flunky."

"Not here in my home fool, but in my domain."

"Once again, you tell me? I am not here by choice, but by circumstance. If I had my choice, I would have preferred to stay where I was."

"None have entered here without notification before. This is an entirely new development, and one that I find rather unwelcome. What am I to do with a living being in the place of the dead?"

"Well, you could send me back. I find that a good alternative to both our liking." Sirius was beginning to enjoy himself. It was a rather enjoyable visit to see Death confused due to his entry.

"Impossible. You have to be called back. And why are you not afraid of me?"

"I'm already dead. What else can you do to me? Besides, This is not such a bad place, and you are not exactly what I pictured Death to be."

The red in Deaths eyes began to dim. He looked at Sirius and began to wonder what it would take to get rid of him. He knew he was walking in uncharted waters, letting Sirius stay, but he could not send him away. He could not send him beyond, as he would be sent back with a rather harsh warning to Death not to try anything like that again. Only those who have been judged can travel beyond the gates of Deaths Realm. As he thought, he decided to change back to him real form, as it was exhausting to try and maintain his traveling form.

Sirius watched as Death sat there thinking, then the form began to shrink and change into that of a man about his own age, with long blond hair, but the same red eyes. His features were cold and stern, like he never smiled. He was not as intimidating in this form, but he still had the in charge look.

"I have no other choice but to let you stay until you are called. Either by the beyond, or the realm you just left. It could be a long stay, and I do not like the idea. I have no control over you, as you are of the living. I cannot tell you what you can and cannot do. I am not able to punish you. You are free to roam the boundaries of my domain. Do not attempt to go beyond, as it is not allowed. You have never felt pain the like of which you will receive if you try. That is your only restriction."

Sirius smiled at Death, "Well then, what say we leave here and go find us a pub and lift a few pints to welcome me here properly?"

Death propped his head in his hands and rather loudly answered, "GET OUT OF HERE!"

Sirius laughed as he left the room and the building, and returned to the red of the domain. He may not like it here, but he will make the best of it, and hope that he is called forward or back, which ever the choice shall be. He did not know what it took to call him, but he did know that if it was back, then it would be his godson that would be doing the calling. Harry did not know what his strength was, but Sirius knew that Harry was beyond anyone he knew in magic. If he was properly trained, he would rival Voldemort and Dumbledore. He knew that Dumbledore was trying to keep Harry from knowing just how powerful he was. He feared that if he knew then Harry may follow in Voldemort's footsteps. Sirius tried to talk Albus into pulling Harry from the Dursleys so that he could stay with him, but Dumbledore would not think of it. He needed the Dursleys influence to keep Harry humble.

Sirius felt it was fate that led Harry to Ron Weasley, and thus his mother, who took Harry into the Weasley household and showed Harry what family life was really like. What a loving family could do for ones life. Sirius could kiss Molly for showing Harry the care she gave him. It was the only love Harry ever received after the passing of James and Lily. Harry may not have been told that they love him, but he was showed it by the care they took of him.

BL-}

Time had no meaning for Sirius in the realm of the dead. He did what ever he could to make life miserable for the master of this domain. He flirted with the women folk, especially Marie and Cleo. He found them not to be evil, but very controlling. If they wanted something, they did whatever it took to get it, short of murder, when they lived. Here in the domain, they had to try a different approach, as Death would not allow them to disturb his control over his stock. When they learned of Sirius and his free reign over death, they took advantage of it, and made friends with him.

It wasn't long before they learned that being with this man was more than what they expected. He was funny, caring and free spirited. They could get by with things that before they could not get by with. Death had to tread carefully with Sirius, and thus with Marie and Cleo.

Death was grateful that Sirius was very careful about who he hung around with. The wrong people could have made things very difficult for him if he was less selective. This did not mean that he liked the fact that he was still in his domain though. If he didn't find a way to be rid of him soon, he would begin to lose the power he had over his domain.

This was when he learned that the collector of the Hallows had been found, and he would soon be called for their return. It was his one chance to be rid of Sirius Black. It was his best chance to regain the control he had before Blacks arrival. It would be as it was before, and the likes of Marie Antoinette, and Cleopatra would once again just be just two more of his sheep in his herd.

Sirius, Marie and Cleo were setting at a table in the pub of their choice just talking and drinking the cheap wine that was afforded them. Nothing too good was available to the sheep as Death called them, but anything was better than nothing. Sirius had enjoyed being with these two lovely women as they did take his mind off where he was. He knew they were using him to get benefits that were not afforded them before he arrived, but he didn't care, as he was using them as playthings to pass the time. He had begun to take a shine to Marie though. She was funny in a weird sense and quite athletic and creative in bed. Cleo was more refined and conservative both in life and in bed. Boring is how Sirius put it. But she was very beautiful, and it made the other male sheep jealous of him.

The three were just sitting there flirting with each other when Sirius felt the same feeling he had when he first arrived. Like a slight tug on his soul, and he was soon drifting toward a window in the roof of the domain that he never saw before. He blacked out before he hit the window, and so when he finally came to, he was laying on a cold surface in the fetal position. "Marie, Cleo what is happening? Marie! Cleo! Where are you?"

"SIRIUS!"

"What the hell just happened? Who are you?"

"It's me Sirius, Harry."

"WHAT? Where am I?"

"Your in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Sirius, I can't believe it's you I called back, although judging by what Death said, I should have expected it."

Sirius stood up and went to Harry and pulled him into a hug. "I knew if I was called back, it would be you doing the calling. No one else made any sense. Now, How long have I been away? Where is Moony? Have we lost anyone else? Are you with someone, or are you still a prude? Come on boy speak up!"

Harry was laughing and crying at the same time. Crying from the joy of having his godfather back, and laughing at the number of questions he just heard. His first thought was of Hermione in her questioning mode. "Slow down Pads, and let me enjoy this moment with you before we start in with the answers to all your questions. I can't believe I have you back."

Sirius softened at the love he felt coming from Harry. "It's good to be back Pup. Merlin I missed you. How have you been?"

"Miserable for the longest time. After your passing, I was left alone for the entire summer without a word from the wizard world. Dumbledore asked Hermione and Ron to leave me alone in my moment of grief. I was ignored by everyone, including the Dursleys. Well, except for Dudley. I think he was trying to apologize to me for the way he treated me, but I would not allow him to get close enough to actually do it. Then after I returned to school, I took control of my own destiny and told Dumbledore to leave me alone and not try to interfere with my life. I told Hermione and Ron the same thing. However, I have since found others who took their place."

"Others meaning Ginny and who else?"

"How did you know Ginny was a part of it?"

"I wasn't dead Harry. I may have been locked up in the Manor, but I still had eyes. I saw the way she looked at you. And how you shied away from her when ever you looked at her. I could see how you cared for her even if you couldn't."

"Well, you're right, it was Ginny, but there are more, like Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, even Draco Malfoy."

"Zabini, Greengrass and Malfoy? They are all pureblood Slyhterins. How did you manage that?"

"They came to me really. Blaise was the first one bringing Draco with him. Then Daphne and Tracy Davies followed them. There are others as well, but I will tell you of them later. First, we have to find you a place to stay where no one will know you are back. I think I know where, but it all depends on the current residents as to whether they will take you in or not."

"Who might they be?"

Narcissa Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. Lucius is dead and Narcissa needed protection. Astoria was also being held captive when Narcissa was saved. They are being housed in the Chamber of Secrets. Now to answer one of your questions, Dumbledore is dead. He didn't follow his own advice, and tried to use something he had no control over. It poisoned him. He died just before you arrived, and no one else knows. He lies right over there in that bed. Before he died though, he apologized to me for the wrong

he did me, to include allowing you to die. I see where he was wrong once again. It wasn't his fault for thinking that though, as we all did. He told me about the Deathly Hallows and how I was their master. Once again he was wrong, as I was only the collector. Death is the master of them. He did however make me take back one who passed through to his realm who wasn't dead. He said he was a pain in his arse that he wanted to get rid of. Little did I know it was you." Harry laughed.

Sirius laughed as well. "I didn't make things easy for him. I made some very interesting friends down there, and wouldn't mind having one of them, if not both of them with me. They were very comforting during my stay."

"Two women I bet. He told me you were a very disruptive influence. Now, I think we best get you settled before everyone comes back to see how the Professor is doing. The other Professors know he was dieing, but don't know yet that he has died. I want you out of the way before they get back. DOBBY!"

POP!

"You called for me Harry? SIRIUS BLACK! Harry how did he come back?"

"I'll answer your questions later Dobby. Right now I need you to take him to the Chamber and see if he could share the living quarters with the ladies that currently reside there. While you do that, I need to let the Professors know that Dumbledore is dead."

Dobby lowered his head, "I am sorry Harry. He really was a good man, even if he was misguided. You meant quite a bit to him. He hated doing what he was doing to you."

"I know Dobby. Now help Sirius get re-acquainted with his cousin."

"Not yet Harry. There is something I need to tell you first. You are being a stupid Arse for keeping Hermione out of your group. She has helped you more than anyone else since the beginning. She never told Albus of your plans. The only thing she did wrong was to listen to the old coot, and believing what he said was true. She can help you Harry, just like she has in the past. Don't give up on her. Ron on the other hand has his faults, and even though he cares for you, he could turn his back on you again. He is a very jealous person, even of his own brothers and sister. He doesn't like the way he feels, but he can't help it. It is like a sickness with him. So, like I said, make up with Hermione and ask her for her help. She doesn't have to be by your side, but she does need to be a part of your planning group. Think hard on it Harry. Now Dobby, why don't we go pay my dear cousin a visit. This should be good for a laugh as she always wondered how I got away with the things did." and then they were gone. Harry promised himself to ask later how the visit went.

Harry went out to the hall, and found Professor Flitwick waiting for something to happen. When Harry told him, Filius raised his wand to his throat and called out, "WILL ALL THE PROFESSORS PLEASE COME TO THE HOSPITAL WING." The sonorus echoed throughout the school.

It was only a matter of minutes for the Professors to arrive. They all took the information hard, to include Severus. It was now official. Severus was now the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. He entered the wing and went to the body of Albus Dumbledore. He used a levitation charm and moved the body from the wing to the hall, and down the stairs to the Great Hall. He had Filius bring one of the tables to the front, where he placed the body. He then had Minerva call for all the students to assemble in the Great Hall. As they entered, they all gasped at the sight that was presented to them. Tears flowed as they realized what had happened.

Harry was shocked when he saw that Hermione, Ron, Draco, Blaise, Daphne, Tracy, Neville and Hannah all sat together. Ginny and Luna went right to Harry to console him and to get some from him as well. They all wrapped their arms around each other and leaned their heads together for their consoling. While they were in that position, Harry told them, "We need to talk later, as I have some amazing news to tell you. Hermione needs to be there as well. I have been told that I am being a complete arse in my treatment of her, and I need to ask her forgiveness. Shut up Ginny, I know what you are going to say."

"What was I going to say, smart arse?"

"I told you the very same thing, but would listen to me? NOOOO!"

"I WAS NOT! I was going to say it is good to see that someone else uses their brains around here beside Luna and I."

"Alright, but can we talk of this later. We are supposed to be in mourning here, and it wouldn't look right if we were arguing. Luna, you haven't said anything, are you alright?"

"NO Harry, I'm not. He may have had his faults, but Professor Dumbledore was a great man and wizard. Why did he have to go do something so stupid?"

Harry didn't get a chance to answer as Professor Snape began the explanation of their call. Of course they all knew of the death, but the news that followed it was a real shock to the students. They all figured that Minerva would have been the choice for the Head position, or even Filius, but never Snape. No reason was given as to why and all questions were ignored for now.

Harry Ginny and Luna walked to where the others sat, and Harry went to Hermione and put his arm around her for comfort. She buried her face in his robes as she cried. He rubbed her back as she continued to sob. Ron was turning red as he watched the girl he truly liked being comforted by Harry. No one knew that Ron was thinking of a way to break up with Lavender that would not hurt or offend her. He finally realized that Hermione was the girl he truly liked. What he didn't understand was why Harry was trying to comfort her after the way he has treated her. And why did she accept his comforting like she did. And why wasn't Ginny angry with him for comforting Hermione. Trying to find all the answers to all these questions gave him a headache. He would ask later and get the answers from the ones in question.

Harry whispered in Hermione's ear, "Hermione, please forgive me for the way I have treated you in the past four months. Someone has pointed out to me that I have been a complete arse about it, and needed to apologized to you. If you would accept, then I would like you to join Ginny, Luna and I when I introduce him. For right now, we are the only ones who need to know. Others will be told as time goes on, and it will be soon. Right now though, I believe that Ron may need to be comforted, and I think only you could help him with that."

Hermione lifted her head from Harry's chest and smiled a small smile, but the tears were still streaming down her cheeks. "Thank you Harry, I will go with you and the ladies, and right now I will comfort Ron, but how do you know he needs me?"

"Because if looks could kill, I would be dead right now. Ron is staring daggers into my chest as we sit here talking. You better hurry before they become the real thing." Harry grinned.

Hermione stood up and went to Ron who took her into his arms and held her tight as if she would get away if he held her any looser. He also nodded his head to Harry as if in thanks. He also smiled at him. It may take more time, but Harry and Ron would make up for all that has happened. Harry turned back to Ginny and Luna, but saw that Luna had taken a seat next to Blaise, and they were in each others arms. Luna had her head on his shoulder, and he was stoking her hair and kissing the side of her head.

It was a solemn moment for the school as students and Professors alike mourned for their lost Headmaster.

BL-}

The Christmas Hols were delayed for two days as they all wished to be there for the services for their Headmaster. Both current and past students attended the service, and over three thousand witches and wizards were there. The Centaurs and Merpeople were there as well, and from the top of the Astronomy tower, three others watched as well. Sirius, Narcissa and Astoria looked down upon the ceremony. Sirius stood between the two with his arms wrapped around them for support. He and Albus didn't always see eye to eye, but he did respect the Headmaster in his own way.

Once the ceremony was done, the students left with their parents for the train ride back to London. Most of the parents aparated back, while the students took the train like they always did. The exceptions being Harry, Ginny, Luna, Draco, Blaise and Hermione. Daphne wanted to stay, but her parents left on the train with her. They still didn't know that Astoria was safe, and wanted to protect their remaining daughter. Tracy left with her as well, as they were best of friends.

Now was the time for Harry to present Sirius to those who stayed behind. Harry remembered the reaction of the Professors when he presented him to them. He thought that Severus was going to kill him. Minerva was ready to kill him with kindness. Filius almost took his arm off, shaking his hand. Sybil almost knocked him out with the alcohol coming from her breath. Harry almost died laughing at what he watched. He also folded over when Sirius told him what happened when Narcissa saw him. She thought he was a Death Eater trying to convince her that he was Sirius, and first punched him in the nose, then drew her wand, and hung him up by his heels and used a binding spell to secure him. She then got Severus down in the chamber, and turned him over to him. When Severus saw him, he immediately went and got a potion to evoke any and all charms or potions used to transfigure a person. When none of them worked, he then used a truth serum on him. He wanted so bad for it to be real, and when it turned out it was, he almost died laughing. Sirius Black caught by his own cousin and trussed up like a roasting hen. He knew that Sirius was innocent of the charges made against him by Fudge, and that he was later freed posthumously. He didn't let on until he had Sirius sweating, thinking he was going to be turned over to the Aurors. Sirius now had a new respect for the severe potion master. He was now a master pranker.

Harry took the group with him down to the chamber and when they saw Narcissa and Astoria talking to Severus and a strange man, they stopped to try and see who it was. When he turned, it was Ginny who ran to him and pulled him in for a hug. Sirius picked her up and twirled her around. "Still the firecracker there Red so I see." he said then kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm much better now thank you, Mutt." she took his hand and led him to her friends.

Hermione saw who it was and almost passed out, "You're supposed to be dead?"

"I missed you too Hermione. Funny thing about death, it is so much over rated. Like I always said, you can't keep a good man down."

Ginny couldn't help it, "So what is keeping you going then?"

"Sorry girl. James used that on me over twenty years ago. It was much funnier then."

Hermione was not to be put off, "Why aren't you dead?"

"Because Hermione, I never died in the first place. I was in Death's Realm for the past 8 months, waiting to be called home. Harry was good enough to do that for me. Now, can I get a hug from my favorite brain?"

Hermione hesitated for a moment, then hugged him for several seconds before she pulled back and also kissed his cheeks. He hrumphed at this, "Doesn't anyone know how to give a proper kiss around here?"

Luna stepped forward and slapped his face. "You're lucky to get what you got. Now, did I hurt you?"

"Hell yes you hurt me, and who are you?"

"Sorry, I'm Luna Lovegood."

"I should have known, Selena's offspring. You've got her temper."

Luna the kissed him on the lips. Sirius turned bright red as the kiss lingered on for a minute. "WOW, I don't remember Selena ever kissing me like that. Hell I don't remember Selena ever kissing me at all."

"It will probably be the last one you get from me. My boyfriend is not the jealous type, as long as you don't push him too hard. Isn't that right Blaise?"

"Your boyfriend? Me? Really?"

A crocodile tear formed in Luna's eye, "You mean you're not my boyfriend?"

Blaise stood up straight, "Of course I am."

Luna smiled at Blaise, then at Sirius, "Not bad Mr. Black, back for all of five minutes, and you have already made a difference. I may just have to keep you around."

The rest of the evening was spent introducing the others to Sirius, and setting up a meeting with the other members of the group. Ones that Sirius was most interested in meeting.


	10. Chapter 10

Bad Love Keeperoliver Chapter 10

Remus had been trying to figure out how to talk with Harry alone when he arrived at Hogwarts. He knew that once they arrived, they would be surrounded by all of his friends, asking him what he thought would be the best plan of action, and what he thought they should train in. Remus and Tonks along with Alastor had gone over what they thought might be needed in the fight against the Dark Lord and his minions. The question was, were the students strong enough to complete the training.

This was all something that they needed to talk about after the Hols. It was the time for all to share time with friends and family. Time to celebrate the birth of the son of he who gave us life. The son who gave up his life so that our sins could be forgiven. This was not the time to talk about war, or battles.

For Remus, it was also the time to talk to Harry about matters Remus knew nothing about. In all honesty, Harry probably knew as little as he did, but he was the only link Remus had with the Marauders, or Lily, his greatest friends. Minus Peter of course. He needed to talk with Harry to explain his feelings, and to ask him to understand what he was going through. Remus was experiencing a feeling that was alien to him. He had never felt this way before, and it was driving him mad. He wished he had someone that was closer to him than Harry, not that he didn't like him. It was just that he needed someone closer to his age to confide in.

And now, he had an even greater obstacle to get past. Dobby had arrived to tell the three that Harry had someone new he wished to present to them and he wanted them to get to know him. As if Remus did not have enough to get past, now he had to play nursemaid to another warrior chosen by Harry. Remus knew that the DA was a brilliant idea that Hermione conceived, and it gave the students a much better chance at survival. It was just that Remus felt they needed more adults to add to their ranks. Harry told them that there were now over 200 students in the DA, and that meant there were nearly 100 for each of the adults to take under wing. He knew that the Professors would be there for help, but they still had the school to run. He also knew that Molly did not like the idea of children fighting against fully trained adults that were bent on killing. There would be no way to get her to help train the students, or Arthur either.

The three of them would be joining the students in two days at Hogwarts. Harry said he had a place for them to stay, and that they would join them in the celebration for Christmas. What Harry had planned was not known by the three, but if the twins had a part in it, it looked to be an interesting evening.

Remus was stopped from further thoughts when he was called to dinner by Tonks. He joined Alastor and her in the kitchen where Kreacher was serving the food.

BL-}

Death thought that things would calm down now that he lost the presence of Sirius Black. This was not the case. Cleo took the loss bleakly, but Marie was going out of control. She was stirring up trouble by demanding what Death had done to her beloved Sirius. DEMANDING, AS IF HE WERE SUBJECT TO HER WHIMS!

He had some very long and very stern talks with her, but it didn't tone down her torrent of heated words for all to hear. Death tried to have her put in the desolation hole, but once out she started all over again.

For the first time that he ever could think of, he was considering sending her back to the living. Yes, he had the power to do so, but he never thought that it would become necessary to do so. Sirius was a different situation, as he was still alive. With Marie being dead, it would take the act of replacing her, which was not really a problem, as there were new arrivals every day. Nothing was ever said about the person having to accept the exchange in order to approve it. Since the situation never arose, it was never put to the test.

Marie was always a good citizen of his domain, and he often wondered why she was sent here. She may have been a little spoiled while living, but nothing to sentence her to his domain. She could have been placed between worlds for a short period to see how she would respond, but that did not happen. Death always thought that the haughty do gooders always placed their morals way to high for acceptance into their realm, not that he minded. It meant a bigger share of the lost souls sent to his domain.

So, with that being the case, it might be alright for Death to send back Marie and not get too much back lash for the act. What could they do, send him to his domain? Death sent for Marie, to ask her to calm down before he made his decision. If she refused to calm down, then a more permanent stay in the solitude hole. If she did calm down, then he would consider sending her back to the living, as sort of redemption for what he thought was a wrong placement. He would have to call Sirius Black back to accept her, but he saw no problem with that.

Death made a visit to the living once again to speak to Black and to see if he would come back to claim Marie. When he appeared to Sirius in his dreams, it was so surprising to him, that he woke up immediately, only to find Death standing at the foot of his bed. He was in his youthful form, which made the event even more confusing to Sirius. "What is the meaning of this sir?"

"Sirius Black, I have come to see if you would sponsor the return of one that is dead. You are under no obligation to do so, it is just that I feel the individual may have been judged rather harshly. Would you consider doing this for one you met while taking up residence in my domain?"

"You say I met this person? Did I know him or her very well?"

"You did."

"Can you tell me if it is a male or female?"

"I cannot."

"Will I meet this person before accepting this responsibility?"

"You will."

"Does it have to be here, or will I have to return to your domain?"

"You will have to return, but it will not be for too long of a period."

"How long is that?"

"You ask many questions Sirius Black, but I will answer this last question. You will be returned before this night is through."

"Then I will go with you to see who it is you wish me to accept. If I knew this person, then I must have liked him or her. If I have the chance to bring him or her back to the living, and I liked this person, then I will do it."

With the last word said, Sirius found himself back in the domain of Death. He was placed behind a partition, to listen to the conversation between Death and the intended person. He was told that if this person became violent, then there would be no need for him to agree. But if this person remained calm and agreeable, then if he accepted him or her, they would be returned back to the living.

Marie was led into Death's chamber, and was asked to sit down, which she did. "Marie, you have been creating quite a commotion since the departure of Sirius Black. Why?"

Marie started to become angry, but she decided to try and remain calm to hear what Death had to say. "It is because you never gave Cleo and I a chance to say good bye to him. This has never happened before, and when we found out what happened, Cleo became quite silent, while I became quite vociferous. I have always been one to speak my mind. I guess that is why I am here. I do not mean anything by what I say, but sometime it is taken wrong."

"Then what did you mean when you were told the people of France were starving, and you said 'Let them eat cake!'"

"We were in a banquet hall dining, and there must have been over a hundred cakes sitting there untouched. It came to my mind that all of these cakes would feed many people, so why not let them eat them."

"Are you telling the truth Marie? You know what will happen if you are not."

"Why would I lie to you about something that happened hundreds of years ago? I have nothing to gain by it."

"I feel you have answered me truthfully Marie, and you have remained calm and respectful through out our talk. Sirius, would you come forth please?"

Sirius walked out from behind the partition and went to Marie who pulled him in to a hug and a kiss. Tears were seen in her eyes. "So Sirius, you have returned to us already? You missed us that much that you wanted to come back?"

"Yes my pet, but only for a very short period of time."

"Then why come back at all?" Marie pulled away from Sirius, hurt by what he said.

This was when Death told her why she was here. "Because Marie, He has come back to see if he wanted to accept one that I will be allowing to return to the living."

"OH, and who might that be?"

"You Marie, if you wish to return to the living?"

"ME? RETURN TO THE LIVING?"

"Yes Marie, you. Do you wish to go back, if Sirius accepts you?"

Marie looked to Sirius, "And do you wish me to return with you Sirius?"

Sirius put on his biggest smile, "Why else do you think I am here, silly girl? Of course I want you to come back with me, but before we go back, there is something you must know about me."

"What is that?"

"I'm a wizard Marie. I can do magic. I have a wand. I live with other witches and wizards."

"So, I will not be accepted there, with me being non magical?"

"Oh no, you will be accepted there, but I had to let you know before you arrived."

"Well. If I will be accepted, then what are we waiting for?"

"Our ticket home is all. Death, I accept your request and take full responsibility of my charge."

"So be it. Marie Antoinette, you are to return to to the realm of the living with Sirius Black, where you will live out your life from where you left it in the past. Go Sirius and Marie, and may you live a long and eventful life."

Marie and Sirius were back in his room in the chamber, and like Death said, it was still night. Sirius knew this because of a crack in the wall that let daylight through. Since it would soon be morning, they decided to stay up and talk. That way Marie's presence would be explained, with out the surprise effect.

An hour later noise was heard from the rooms as people began to wake up. The first to enter the room where the two were was Astoria. She said goods morning to Sirius, then stopped when she saw Marie. "Who is your friend Sirius?"

"Astoria, let me introduce my friend from my last home, Marie. Marie, this is Astoria. Before you ask anymore questions Astoria, let's get everyone together for me to explain only one time. For now anyway, as I am sure I will be doing it again before too long."

It was another fifteen minutes for them all to gather around for the explanation from Sirius, and another 45 minutes for the story to be told. Sirius was looking forward to the next story, as it would be to his closest friend, his cousin, and Alastor. It looked to be a fun time watching their reaction to seeing Sirius.

BL-}

Remus, Tonks and Alastor each walked through the floo into Minerva's office, who greeted them as they came through. She led them to the Lav where the entrance to the chamber was, and spoke the password to get in. Harry had changed it so that those who knew it could get in without knowing parstletongue. Minerva heard Remus chuckle and looked to him for an explanation.

Remus chuckled again, "Sorry Professor. It's just that if we had known of this when we were in school, oh what fun we could have had. Pads and Prongsie loved to find new places to explore."

"If you had found it when you were in school, it would have been the last place you would have visited. It's occupant was not very forgiving. You can ask Harry about it as he is the expert on the subject. It is quite safe now though, and a very secure place to stay. It may end up being everyone's safe haven before everything is over with."

As they passed the snakeskin in the tunnel, Remus knew that what Minerva said was the truth. The skin had to be forty feet long, and it looked to be quite old. Once they made it to the chamber itself, they looked into the room and saw tents lining the walls, and training equipment in the center of the room. It appeared to all three that the students were taking their training quite seriously.

When Minerva led them to the mouth of Salazar, and took them up the ramp, they looked around to examine the walls. They appeared scraped in spots, as if something huge was pulled through it. At first it did not enter their mind that what was pulled through was the Basilisk moving around the chamber.

The residents greeted them as they walked into the room, and each received a hug from them all, except for Draco, who didn't know where he stood with Lupin and Moody, since they were familiar with him. Lupin as a Professor, as Moody being an ex-Auror. He was flustered when Tonks pulled him into a hug. Tonks laughed, "What, can't a cousin show a little affection?"

Draco stayed straight faced as he replied, "At least give a person some warning, before you try to strangle him or her."

"I'll keep that in mind when I try to strangle you. You're safe for now though. So Harry, who is it you want us to meet?"

"Harry wait. Before you start with the introductions might I have a word with you?" Remus spoke up.

"Can't it wait Remus?"

"The fewer people around, the better I will feel Harry. It is a very touchy subject for me."

"Sure Professor. We can talk in the Library."

"Why can't you just call me Remus Harry? It's been over two years since I left school."

"Well, you are back, and you will be teaching us again. You might as well get use to it. Now, what is it you wish to talk about?"

Remus told Harry what was bothering him, and Harry didn't know what to tell him, since he had the same problem with Ginny. All he could tell him was each female had different moods, and you had to be aware of these moods, so as not to hurt them in any way. Harry knew Tonks to be a fun loving woman that could make light of any situation. He didn't know of her moods.

Remus knew of them though, as she has gone through them trying to get Remus to respond to her.

Remus knew that Harry was too young for this type of situation, but he felt better by opening up to someone even if there was help from the source. Harry and Remus went back to the common room where he saw Tonks in the arms of another man that seemed familiar to him. He then turned to Harry as Harry said, "What? You couldn't wait a minute until I returned for your grand entrance. You spoiled everything for me, you arse."

Remus turned back to the man hugging Tonks and almost passed out when he saw who it was. He was so in shock, he didn't have anything to say. Then when he was almost knocked over when the man rushed him, he finally found his ability to speak, "PADS?"

"Yes Moony, it's me. Damn it's good to see you again. Never thought I would get a chance to say that. What's the matter, can't think of anything else to say?"

"Is it really you? I mean are you really here? This isn't a joke is it Harry?"

"No sir, it is not a joke. Sirius is really here, and he is not alone. Sirius, have you introduced your friend yet?"

"No yet Pup. I couldn't get through to these brigands, to tell them of her. All they wanted to do was question me as to how it is that I am here. I guess now is as good a time as any. Remus, Tonks, Alastor, May I present to you Marie. She is a friend I met in the Domain."

"Doesn't she have a last name Pads?" Tonks chirped.

"I thought Moony would be asking that question, not you cousin. Yes she does. She is Marie Antoinette. And yes she is the real thing,"

Hermione almost jumped out of her seat when Sirius said her name, "Marie of the French court? Marie who was beheaded for crimes against her own people?"

Sirius had to catch Marie before she fell to the floor in a dead faint. "Damn it Hermione, why do you have to be so blunt?"

"I'm sorry. You know how I get when excited. Sirius, she is a part of history. And not a good history I might add."

"You are taking the side of the book again Hermione, and not giving a person a chance to defend her self. Why don't you wait and pass judgment after hearing her side of the story?"

Which she did when Marie came to. Hermione felt like Death did. Marie had just made a statement that was taken out of context. She was never given the chance to explain herself, and the court gave her over to the people who head taken her head.

Then it was a time to show Marie all about magic. What she saw both thrilled her and scared her. To see how easy it was for them to do the things they did was thrilling, but it also showed her how easy it was for them to kill one such as her, that had no magic. That frightened her to her bones knowing there were people with magic in the world that was doing this to non magical people.

The way she was brought up, it was always her belief that witches were old, ugly and very evil. Seeing the witches in front of her, she changed her mind about the first two beliefs. She would see about the third belief as it was too early to make judgment. For now she would do her best to get along with them, without angering them. The wizards on the other hand she new nothing about. She had heard of Merlin, but only as a myth. Why she knew of witches and not of wizards made her think about the whole situation and how much she truly did not know.

It was then that Luna stepped forward and extended her hand to Marie, "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Luna Lovegood and this is my friend Ginny Weasley. The one who questioned you was Hermione Granger. She is a very pleasant young lady, once she gets to know you. The young man to her left is Harry Potter, and to his left is Draco Malfoy. These young ladies are Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. To there right is my boyfriend Blaise Zabini. I will leave the adults to speak up on their own. I hope you find your surroundings to your liking, and have a pleasant stay."

"Thank you all for allowing me to stay with you. I hope I do not make my self an inconvenience to you."

As the others made themselves known, the youths gathered around Sirius to start their questioning. It made him feel like he was under investigation again. He tried to slow them down, but Hermione was persistent and pressuring. Not about Marie, but about how he was able to bring her back to the living? How he knew she was able to come back? On and on the questions came, until he held his hands up to stop any more. "Please, will you all just calm down. Hermione, She just got here. Let her get adjusted before you get to know everything about the hows and the whys. I promise we will tell you everything over time, but not just now. I am sure she is tired and hungry, and would probably like to soak in a bath tub for bit. Now, if you will all please excuse me while I show Marie to her room, if someone could tell me where that is."

Luna took Marie's hand and then Sirius' hand and she took them to a tent down in the main chamber. It was not what Sirius was expecting and he started to say something, when Marie stopped him by saying, "Thank you Luna. This will be just fine. Could you please tell me where I could take a bath?"

"Oh yes Marie, right behind that curtain. Your clean clothes are hung up on a hanger. There is a towel and wash cloth on the chair. Come on Sirius, let us leave so that she can get comfortable."

A smile grew on his face as he replied, "I can stay and give her a hand, if she needs it. I am always willing to give assistance when it is needed."

Luna snapped her fingers and a leash formed around his neck, "Not tonight you don't my fine shaggy friend. She will be fine by herself, and if she does need help, there are more then enough women here to give assistance. Now heel."

Sirius changed into his animagus form and followed Luna out of the tent. Marie had never seen him in this form, and shivered wondering which was his real form. Then she thought of the kisses they shared and about gagged at first, then thought the kisses they shared were real, and from a man, not a dog. There was much she had to get use to in this world, and she has not even seen it yet. What was it going to be like outside these walls, and would she be accepted there as she was here?

BL-}

Remus had thought about his talk with Harry, and then his talk with Sirius. Harry had been helpful in that he told Remus that a girls moods were different with them all, and you had to find them out before he did something he would regret. Sirius on the other hand told him to let her know who the boss was and that he wanted to marry her and that she was going to accept. Remus cherished his life too much to listen to that bit of Siriusosity. He didn't know if Sirius was kidding him or not, but he didn't take the chance that he was. He may not know a lot about girls, but he knew enough from Lily to tell him that girls did not take kindly to being told something they were going to do.

Before she went to bed, Remus asked to talk to Tonks privately, and she went with him to a little sheltered corner where he began, "Tonks, this may come off all wrong, and if it does, please forgive me. I have been fighting my affections for you for too long. I have tried to convince myself that I am no good for you. That I will be putting you and any child we may have in danger. I kept telling myself who in their right mind could love something like me. All of my thoughts have been in the negative faction of my mind. Now, I think that I may have my down days, but I can find a way to place myself somewhere that will not put you in danger. It will only be for one night a month, and you have accepted this. You have stood by me for the past year and have shown me how much you care for me, even with my condition. You have told me that for twelve days out of the year I am not myself, but the other 343 days I am exactly who I born to be. That is the person you love. Me, Remus Lupin, not me as Moony. You have told me that even if I were to change in your presence you would feel safe as I could never hurt you. Whether that is true or not, I do not wish to test. I do however, want you to know that I R emus John Lupin love you with all my heart and soul, and would deem it an honor if you would agree to be my wife. Will you marry me Nyphadora Tonks?" Remus dropped to his knees when he asked her.

Tonks dropped to her knees for her answer. Tears filled her eyes as she answered, "Remus John Lupin I love you with all my heart and soul, and it is about damned time you got your head out of your arse and asked. Yes I will marry you." and she fell into his arms and kissed him for everything she was worth. It was ten minutes later when they broke the kiss, but still maintained the hug. Remus leaned back against the wall, and this was the way they were, when sleep overtook them, Tonks snuggled against his chest, and him holding her close.

This is how they were found the following morning. Thankfully it was Harry and Ginny that found them, and not Sirius. When they woke them up, Tonks looked up at them and said, "He finally asked me to marry him. Would you believe it? I am going to be Mrs. Remus Lupin."

Ginny dropped down and hugged them both, while Harry stood there and grinned. He was expecting this ever since the talk they had. He hoped that Remus would get up the nerve and ask. Then he thought, "How about a ring Remus? What are you going to do about a ring?"

"I don't know Harry, but I am sure I will figure something out. For now, all I care about is that she accepted. Next. We have to figure on a date."

"One thing at a time Professor. First you have to let everyone know that it is official. Then you have to find a ring to make it officially official. Then we have to find a way to keep Sirius from mucking everything up."

Remus thought about it for minute, "Do we have to tell Pads right away? I may never live that down, me marrying his cousin."

"Let him just try to say something, and I will make his stay with Death look like a stay at the Hilton in London. There will be no place for him to hide where I can't find him." Tonks replied through gritted teeth. She knew anything Sirius would say would be in jest, but he could be saying something in jest that could be taken the wrong way by Remus. In no way was he going to make Remus feel bad about this.

Luckily Sirius just congratulated Remus for his fine choice and that there was no way he wasn't going to be the Best Man. He was also going to be godfather to their first child. He was making plans for the future with out even asking the couple. It was Marie that said, "Sirius, don't you think that Remus and Tonks may have a say in the matter about who the Best Man will be, and who their first child will have as godparents?"

"Of course they do, but who else could fill these positions better than me?"

"Harry. Alastor. Draco. Blaise. These are just a few off the top of my head. The choice is theirs my love, not yours. Let them decide."

This was the first time that he could remember Marie ever going against his ideas. It was amazing, but he liked that she protected Remus and Tonks from one of his plans. "Of course you're right Marie. It is their right to choose for their selves. I am sorry Moony, Tonks. Please forget what I said. FOR NOW! Later we can discuss my being Best Man. Sorry Marie, but there is no way anyone else will fill my shoes at Remus' side. Just like James and Lily, I will be at my brothers side when he marries the woman he loves."

Marie just shook her head, while Remus and Tonks just laughed, as they both knew he was right. About being the Best Man that is. Plans were made for a visit to Hogsmeade the next day. Christmas shopping and ring shopping needed to get done.

BL-}

AN/ Sorry I am so late with this update, but I have had a hard time trying to get it right. It still seems forced in spots, but I did not want to get too wordy in explanations.

I wish to thank you all for your Holiday wishes and hope you all had a wonderful experience as well.

As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	11. Chapter 11

Bad Love Keeperoliver Chapter 11

The day that Sirius and Marie were brought back together was also the day that a situation took place in a small town south of Hogwarts in a abandoned, or what was suppose to be an abandoned Manor.

There were thirteen people sitting around a table going over some papers that were being passed around. Smiles were breaking out among the group as they read the papers.

Lord Voldemort was passing on the plans he made for taking over the Ministry of Magic. He had over 100 people answering him either by bribe, blackmail or his own men. The Ministry was already in a sorry state. The mess that was made when Fudge was in office was beginning to get cleaned up when an attack on the next in line for the post of minister, Amelia Bones, almost got her killed. If not for Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moony she would have died at the hands of the Death Eaters. As it was, she was hurt very bad and would take time for her to heal her wounds. This created an opening that needed to be filled. The next in line after Amelia was Rufus Scrimgeour. He was a strict yet fair wizard, and he adhered to the rules. He was no nonsense type of a person that got the job done by any means possible, short of breaking the law. He used people to his advantage and played this advantage to its full potential. It became his task to get the Ministry back in shape before Voldemort got his hands on it. Unfortunately, by the time he took over, there were already many of Voldemorts men on the payroll. His cause was lost before he even took over the job. It was only a matter of time before the Ministry fell into the hands of the Dark Lord.

All of this was in the papers passing around the room. The names of the witches and wizards in place was a part of the paper work. The first name on the list was Delores Umbridge. She joined Voldemort after the embarrassment she encountered last year. Because of this, a good man lost his job. She cared for Cornelius Fudge, and because of that brat Potter and his interference with Ministry business, Fudge lost his position. It was her that made the plans for getting rid of the next in line for the post. Once again her plans were spoiled by interference.

Voldemort and his inner circle were finishing the plans for the take over, when Bellatrix LeStrange saw movement out side the window. She jumped from her chair and went to the window to see what it was. A dense fog obscured the vision enough so that all they could see were shadows. There were five of them flying through the fog. It was thought that they were all on brooms, but they moved too fast and too precise for brooms. But no one could fly without brooms. What they were seeing had to be because of the fog.

Voldemort sent Rudolphus to get five of his men to go to the roof and challenge the five flyers. They were all at the windows when Rudolphus came back. Five minutes later, they saw saw something fall from the roof. Then something else fell from the roof. The fog would not allow any of them to see what the things were, but they were too small for bodies. Then a much bigger item fell, much closer to the window. It was the body of Smythe minus his head and an arm. Then in the other window, the body of Anderson fell from the roof. Who ever it was they were facing, was doing its damage to the Death Eaters.

Soon, Johnson and Reade also fell to the ground below. The one remaining member of the group that went to the roof was Morton. No more bodied fell.

Voldemort and the inner circle made their way to the roof to congratulate Morton, but found no one there. However the amount of blood they found would have made a lesser person sick. It was splattered all over the place. The group searched the roof, but Morton was not found. Then there came a screech from over head and they all looked up to see a body falling to the roof. It was Morton and what had been done to him was worse than anything they had ever done to their own victims. The number of rips, tears and cuts on his body were too many to count. Loss of blood must have been the cause of death, but not before he suffered much pain.

"Who would dare attack the home of Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord? We shall make them pay for this travesty, who ever it was." Bella screamed.

Voldemort looked to his second in command and calmly asked, "And where do you suggest we look Bellatrix? It was no ordinary wizard that attacked us. They used the fog like a cloak to hide their moves. How did they get passed our defenses without being detected? Why were they not affected by the spells thrown at them by our men? These questions and more need to be answered before we start a retaliation."

"How do we find the answers to them if we don't know where to start? Who is strong enough to accomplish these things you brought up?"

Voldemort tapped his chin in thought. "There you have your start Bellatrix. Find out who is strong enough to attack us in our own territory. The Order? The Ministry? The British Government? Who indeed."

Bella bowed to Voldemort, "I shall look into it right away Sire." She backed out of the room, then turned and made her way out of the Manor. She was determined to find out who it was that attacked and where they were so that she could report back to the Dark Lord with the information.

BL-}

Professor Snape gave permission to the remaining students to visit Hogsmeade for last minute shopping and to have a good time. He had managed to keep out the Death Eaters from teaching. Voldemort thought they would be a help to him, but Severus reminded him that though they would be of help, they could also be a handicap if the professors and the students rejected their presence. His position was not as strong as it appeared. Minerva and Filius were powerful and would not take kindly to the presence of known Death Eaters. For now, Severus must take on the role without back up.

Marie was told of the visit to Hogsmeade, and asked Sirius if they could go as well, to which he complied. The students split up into two groups. Harry, Luna, Daphne, Astoria and Ron were in pone group, while Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Blaise and Roger were in the second group. This was to give their mate a chance to buy their gifts without the other knowing what it was. They all gathered in Madam Rosemerta's for a drink together before separating for their shopping.

The day had started out clear, but for some reason, a thick fog began rolling in soon after they got to the village. Harry and Ron decided to look outside as the fog was a strange sight forming so late in the day.

They remained outside because Harry didn't feel right about the whole thing. He felt it could be a tactic used to hide an attack. His reasoning could not have been sounder. Though it could not be seen, there were cries coming from the end of the village. Harry and Ron ran to the sound to see if they could help. By the time they got there, there were already five people dead,mutilated beyond recognition.

Ron went to the five people lying there but did not recognize any of them. An older couple, a young wizard, a middle aged witch and wizard. Luckily there were no children involved. Ron spun around when he heard a screech come from up above them. He saw Harry level his wand at a point in the fog. There he saw movement within the mist and a dark figure moving about. He leveled his wand as well and joined Harry by his side. "Did you get a good look at it Harry?"

"No Ron, just shadows. And they move real fast. You probably won't believe me, but I don't think they are on brooms."

"But that can't be Harry. How do they get around?"

"Like I said, you probably won't believe me. I think they have wings."

"WINGS? What kind of a creature has wings?"

From behind them came an answer, "I believe I know what they are. Harry please protect the others while I see what I can do."

"Are you sure Luna? What ever they are, they are dangerous. They have already killed five. RON LOOK OUT!" Harry fired at one of the advancing creatures and sent it flying back to a second creature. The first one hit the second one that had claws sticking straight out from the end of it's feet. The first one became impaled on the second ones claws and died. The second screeched real loud as if in agony, followed by three more screeches from the other creatures. Then in the fog appeared three additional figures. One was a very old witch and the other two were feline figures that walked on two legs.

Harry watched as Luna stepped forward and approached the three figures standing in the fog. Harry pulled his cloak and told the others to turn their backs on Luna and to not turn back on her until she said it was OK.

Luna's eyes glowed a bright red and her hair started to swirl around her head. Harry heard her saying something but could not understand what it was she said. It was in a language he never heard before.

Her answer came from one of the flying creatures. Harry dared to turn his head and see that Luna had a wild look about her. He could see her hair start to get thick and take shape. Then Harry had to turn back around as Hermione, Ginny and the others joined them. He had to get them to turn around as well, and cover them with his cloak as well. He promised to explain later, but for right now they all had to keep quiet and to not turn around, no matter what they heard.

Luna's hair remained thick, but did not finish changing yet. It was not far from it's final form though. She looked at the three figures still on the ground. "What is it you want? Why did you kill these people without warning?"

The old witch looked at her with a bit of contempt, "Who are you to question me? I owe no one any answers, but especially not a child."

"I assure you Madam, this child could kill you with a single glance. I do not wish to do this, but if necessary, I will."

"Do you know what these creatures are? If you did, you would not be so confident."

"On the contrary Madam. I know exactly what they are, and they will die the same as you, and they know it. I have already told them who I am. You see Madam, Harpies worked with my ancestors in the past, as did the Banshee. They also know that I share the power of my ancestors and that it will kill them if I so wish it. Now please, why are you here?"

The old witch paused before answering. She saw the looks on the faces of the Banshees, and felt the air move from the wings of the Harpies as they landed as well. They wore the same look as the Banshees. It was the look of respect they had for this witch before them. "My name is Esmeralda and I am the protector of these creatures. In the past they were hunted and killed by others such as yourself. They claimed it was to protect their children and themselves from the so called 'Vile Beasts'. What you see here is the last of their kind, and they want nothing more than to avenge the deaths of their friends and families. I Trained them to attack under the cover of the fog I create. Yours is the second attack we made. The first was a success, and this one would have been if not for your friend and you. Now, could you tell me why my family fears you?"

"They do not fear me Esmeralda. They know me as one of their own. You see, I am from the bloodline of Medusa. If you know the story, then you know what that means. The ancient gods did not like the fact that there were humans more beautiful then them. Of course the fact that they announced this to the world did not set favorably with the gods, and thus changed them, creating what you see here now. Banshees from Ireland and Harpies and Medusa from Greece. I know all to well of the hatred put on us from witches and wizards and the slaughter they committed. I do not condone what they did, but in order to put a stop to it, I had to change and become one of them. If you would let me, I could do the same for your family."

"They don't want to change. They are fine just the way they are."

"Have you asked them? Don't you think they can decide on their own?"

"They are my family. Don't you think I know my own family and the way they think and feel? They want to pay back the ones who have taken so much from them. For longer than I can remember it has been the six of us. I was but a child when they took me to raise as their own. On their island were scrolls from the gods that I used to learn and get stronger. It took longer than I wished to get to this point, and now it is our time to pay back what was taken from us."

"The magics took nothing from you. Your family took from you."

"My family took nothing from me. They saved me from a drunk and a feeble woman who could not take care of themselves, let alone a child. I was half starved when they saved me. I paid them back by teaching them from the scrolls. Now you wish to take away what has taken all my life to create."

"You're wrong. I don't wish to take anything away from you. You may join us if you wish. All I want to do is to give them a chance to live a life free from being feared by all who see them."

Esmeralda drew her family to her and asked them what their choice was. All but one chose to stay with her. Celia, one of the Harpies wished to stay with Luna, to learn how to be human. In order for this to happen, Esmeralda could never attack humans again with her family. If they did, then Medusa would have to destroy them, and she would make good her threat. Celia was allowed to return to their island to gather her belongings, and Luna would accompany her to bring her back.

When she told Harry about this, he was against her going alone. He wanted to go with her, but she refused anyone from accompanying her, even Blaise. This upset him so bad that he acted like a child throwing a temper tantrum. He stomped his feet and was shouting out his complaint. Luna had to calm him with a kiss. It took another to get him to where he wasn't a problem. I third one was for her, as the first two were for him.

Harry had sent a patronus to the castle to contact Alastor to let him know what was going on. While he did that, Hermione asked some questions to Esmeralda, and found out that it was Tom she had attacked because of the power generated by the magic in the Manor. She wanted to attack Diagon Alley or the Ministry, but the numbers were too great against her and her family. During the attack, she hd tortured one of the wizards into telling her where there was another place where she could attack and kill wizards and witches. Before he died, Morton told her of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. When she was told that Hogwarts was a school filled with children, she went with Hogsmeade. She did not want to kill children. After seeing these same children kill one of her own, and set at bay her others, she was probably glad she did. It had been over ten thousand years since a Harpie died.

Celia was ready to fly back to her island, when Luna grabbed her hand, and they disappeared from sight. Esmeralda became angry at this, not knowing what happened. When Harry explained to her it was a mode of travel, and that they were already on the island, she cackled like a mother hen. She then went to her family, and they began their long journey home.

When the aparation was done, Celia almost panicked when she saw they were home. "How did you know where we lived?"

"I have always known, but never wished to see where it all began. It is a past I never wished to visit until now. I did not know that there were any of you left. Now please get what you need and gather it up, while I do a little exploring if you don't mind?" Luna wished to see these scrolls that Esmeralda spoke of. Her feelings led her to a cave where she found them stacked on a rack. She looked through them and was about to quit when she found one that interested her. It told her of a well of healing, who's water would cure any illness or injury. The well was here on the island, but it was a most difficult journey, filled with danger.

When she met up with Celia, she asked about the well. Celia told her it was not far, yet it would take a full cycle of a day to get there. She told Luna of the perils they would encounter if she wished to visit the well. Luna thought it was worth the risk, and so they began the search.

Their first problem was a split in the road. One was the way to the well, and the other was a way to death. The trouble was that they changed constantly, but never when a trip was begun. Luna had to use her special sight to find the true path to the well. Her sense told her to go left, so she followed it. She saw the other way held a valley that when you entered it, it would close up on you and there you would die a slow death as your flesh was eaten by the inhabitants. None of these she ever saw before.

The next challenge was from a troll who guarded a bridge that they needed to pass. Celia was forbidden to fight this troll by Esmeralda. It was a guardian of the gods. Luna could not use her Medusa form for the same reason. Instead, she used logic on the troll which was useless. She had to try and trick the troll into letting them pass.

"Well Celia, it looks like the guardian is just too smart for us. We will just have to find another way around this bridge."

"HA! There is only one other way across this divide, and my brother guards it." the troll proudly told them.

"I knew that, but I know that he is not as smart as you. I will trick our way past him. You are a very good guardian my friend. May you live long and find a mate, if you ever get a chance to. I imagine being a guardian for this bridge doesn't leave you much time to romance. Fare well friend."

Luna had just taken one step when the troll called her back. "How did you know that I didn't have a mate? It has been a long time since I even saw a female troll. My body aches in longing to be with a female."

"I knew this to be true, and I feel sorry for you. Well, we have to be off to get to your brother so we can trick him into letting us pass."

"WAIT! I will tell you how to trick him, if you will help me. It is quite simple, and I will only take 30 minutes of your time if you help me."

"Perhaps, but what do you want us to do to earn this trust?"

"You must guard this bridge with your life if need be. To leave it unguarded would mean your death."

"If we do this, how will we be certain that you will return?"

The troll thought on this one. What the witch said made sense. He knew he would be back, because if he was found of duty, he would be slain. But how could he prove to her he would be back. He could say anything and she could take it as a lie. Then it hit him. He went to his pack on the side of the bridge and pulled out a horn. He handed it to Luna. "If I am not back in the time I said, blow this horn, and it will bring others here to you. If they find me off guard, they will kill me. It is the only way I know that will prove my words."

"Very well, and to prove we can be trusted, you do not have to tell us the secret, until you return."

The troll took off for a place he knew he would find a female, and not be found by other trolls on guard.

Luna turned to Celia, "Do you know where the well is Celia?"

"Yes Snake Hair, I do."

"Do you also know what is left to face?"

"Yes, but it will not be a problem for me."

Luna too a stone and turned it into a bottle with a stopper on it and gave it to Celia. "Would you fill this with water from the well for me? It may mean a lot to someone I know."

"Of course Snake Hair. I will be just ten minutes." But before she took off, Luna stopped her.

"Celia, I know this may seem silly, but do you think you could call me Luna. I call you by your name, and think it only fair you call me by mine."

"Of course Sna... Luna. It will be as you ask. Now I must go and finish this before Tree Trunk returns." and Celia was gone.

It took a little longer than Celia thought, but she got back minutes before Tree Trunk returned all cheery and full of life. "Thank you my friend. I am now ready to go another 100 years before I feel the need again."

"You are welcome Tree Trunk. Now, about that secret?"

Tree Trunk let out a large Laugh that shook his belly, "I lied, there is no other bridge to cross. This is the only one, and I cannot allow you to pass. Now begone before I have to hurt you. I don't want to do this as you did help me."

"But we did what you asked of us. Why can't we pass?"

"Because the gods forbid it. If I were to let you pass, they would strike me down, as they do you. I am sorry, but I want to live another 100 years so that I may have another evening like this one. I am sure another fool will try to get pass me, and I will trick him or her, like I did you."

Luna dropped her head in defeat, "You did trick us real good Tree Trunk. You are a very clever troll. The gods must be very proud of you."

"You take defeat very well young one. I hope you find what you are looking for somewhere else. Good journey."

When Luna and Celia got back to the hut, they sat and waited for the return of Esmeralda. It wasn't until the next morning when they finally got there. Celia made her goodbyes to her sisters and cousins, and to her guardian, Esmeralda. There were no tears, and the goodbyes were cordial but not heart felt except by Esmeralda. She lost two children that day. Four was all she had left to care for, and she would see that nothing would come to them. She somehow knew she saw the last of Celia. She would learn to love the life that laid before her.

BL-}

Luna and Celia returned to Hogwarts, and you would think they had been gone a year instead of just overnight. Luna received hugs from everyone, and kisses from Harry, Draco, Ron and Neville. Then Blaise stepped in and gave her the kiss she really was looking forward to. He raised her off her feet and twirled her around while kissing her.

Celia saw this and it caught her by surprise. Never had she seen emotion or caring like that which was on display before her. She had never seen kissing before, and wondered what the meaning of it was. When she saw Luna and Blaise's tongue disappear in each others mouth, she thought they were feeding. But when they parted, and their tongue's were still intact, she shook her head in confusion. "Your habits are very strange to me Luna. I thought you were feeding when your tongue entered your mate's mouth. I thought he was trying to kill you when he picked you up and spun you around like he was going to throw you. Do you try to hurt each other during your mating ritual?"

Everyone present broke out into a fit of laughter at this. It got worse when Luna tried to explain what they were doing. The look on Celia's face was one they would never forget. It was a mixture of gagging, choking and vomiting. Though they could not understand what Luna and Celia said, a picture paints a thousand words.

The following days were difficult for Celia, as she learned that everything she was taught was not all true. After many talks with Luna, she learned that there were evil witches and wizards in the world, but that they were far outnumbered by the good ones, such as these she was now living with. Luna taught her hand signals that helped her to communicate when Luna was not around to translate. It wasn't much, but it did help her to understand these people much better.

Luna did not tell anyone of the water she had Celia get from the well, and Celia didn't think anything of it. She planned on making it a present for her friends this Christmas. Luna had to prepare Celia for the event to come. She tried to explain the meaning of holiday and what it meant to everyone. It was easier than Luna expected as Celia felt that there was only one god left, and that he was all powerful. She also felt that he tried to stay out of the problems of the people and to remain neutral. He had created his people as both good and evil so that there would always be something to strive for. So that nothing would remain the same. People needed to move forward, and if there was no adversity, people would become complacent and stagnant. There would be no improvement. People would have nothing to live for.

This is what happened to her and her family. Esmeralda had been a good friend to her family, and taught them everything she knew, plus what she could of the scrolls. It was the scrolls knowledge that gave them a chance to live and possibly survive in their attempt at revenge for what the magics had done to her people. The problem was that while they remained at this same level of knowledge, the world around them was evolving and becoming stronger. If not for the knowledge the scrolls gave them, they would not have been able to accomplish what they had completed. Her loss at the hands of Harry showed her that all though they were strong, it was not enough. The death of her sister Constance was harsh, but was a testimonial to what they thought, was not truly how it was. They thought all magic was evil, and needed to be destroyed. Luna taught them that as in all things, there was good magic as well as evil.

All of this brought them to Christmas day. Celia began her day by joining the others as they sat for breakfast, and Luna told her of what was being said around the table. What everyone wished they received for their best Christmas ever. Then she sat as the group gathered around the tree and sang the songs of hope, joy, sacrifice, peace and tranquility. Celia had always loved music, and this music was the most beautiful she ever heard. She wished she could join in with their singing, but knew that what she would contribute would only take away from what they played. Then came time for the sharing of the gifts.

Celia watched as the gifts were handed out. and was surprised once again when she also received gifts. She had always thought that in order to get something, one had to give something. That was not the case here. She had received clothing as her gifts, and she did not think she would be able to wear any of them because of her wings. Then Luna came forward and handed both her and Remus a gift.

"Please open these together and when you do, Share them together as well. If they work like I think they will, you will both be pleasantly surprised. Now open your gifts please."

They both unwrapped their gifts and found small vials filled with a colorless liquid. Remus and Celia both pulled the stoppers from their vials, and Remus reached across and tapped his to hers while saying, "Cheers!". A moment later, they were both passed out and Luna had to keep the others from going to them. She did not know what to expect from the effects of the water. Then from each of them a second form began to exit their bodies and lie next to the ones they shared. In Celia's case, she lost all her feathers, her beak, her talons, her wings and her dignity. She was completely naked. Beside her was a large bird. For Remus, there was a large wolf. When they all began to stir into consciousness, both the bird and wolf went to their mates and began to share in a fond reunion. The large bird that shared Celia's body was a large eagle, and the wolf that shared with Remus was a large gray wolf.

When Remus explained that the wolf at his side was the wolf he became, he would no longer have to share the form. He was free of the curse that had plagued him most of his life. It was what he had wished for as a present, and now it had come true. Tonks and him shared the moment together as the others watched. Celia and Luna were sitting there as well, having a conversation that those sitting around them fully understood. Celia was talking in a language that was strange to her, yet well.

Thus came the end of the holiday that they all would remember for the rest of their lives.

BL-}

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my friend who is also a FriendofMolly. I hope you liked it Di. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	12. Chapter 12

Bad Love Keeperoliver Chapter 12

The serenity of the Christmas hols came to a screeching halt two days after it passed. It began with the Ministry personnel being threatened if they refused to follow a new set of guidelines put forward by the Wizengamut. It gave control of law enforcement to the MLE and took it away from the Aurors. Soon the Aurors began to quit and the positions were filled with unsavory characters.

Then, during a break in the workload, Minister Grimgeour was attacked and killed outside the Ministry by unknown assailants. Less than 24 hours later he was replaced by Pious Thickness who was under a Imperious Course by a follower of Voldemort named Yaxley, who also worked in the Ministry.

This was when other Ministry Officials also decided to call it quits. They all followed suit of Arthur and Percy Weasley. They were the first to leave when Thickness was made Minister without a vote. There was no need, as there were none running against him. Arthur did not like what he was seeing happening in the Ministry and knew what was going to happen next. Percy saw what was going on for the past eight or nine months, and was in agreement with his father. What he feared was the reception he would receive when he returned home. He knew he was not well liked by the other members of the family. His Mum and Dad would be the only ones who would accept him.

Before they made it out, the first of the guidelines made it to their offices. It stated that all muggle born and halfblood employees had to submit to questioning as to the validity of their being true wizards and witches. This was being headed by Delores Umbridge acting as judge in all cases. Both Arthur and Percy knew there would be no justice for the people being questions. If they are questioned, then they are guilty. They tried to get as many people out of the Ministry as possible when they made their departure. Half of the people they helped made their escape, and some of the others managed to get away during the mess of trying to keep all these people in check. It still left some good people behind though.

Arthur's next move was to find a safe place for his family to relocate to. He and Molly had made a list and went through it carefully, but found no safe haven. Arthur hated to do it, but he floo called Minerva and asked for help. Minerva called them through, and called for Dobby to get Harry. It only took a minute for Harry to appear with Dobby's help. It must have been Dobby's mischievous side that left Harry not two feet from Molly, who pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Harry heard Dobby snicker then disappear.

When Harry was told of the request, he asked Minerva why he was called in. Professor Snape was the Headmaster, and should have the final say in the matter. Minerva answered, "No Harry, you are the one who planned the entire safe haven. Severus felt it was only fitting that you have the say on who resides there. You may also lime to know that He has shut off the floo connection in his office to all who wish to do harm to any residing here, whether it is a student or a guest. There is a password that needs to be said before an attempt can be made to open the floo. By attempting to do so without the password sends a warning of the attempt, and it's origin. That was Filius' idea, and a right brilliant one at that."

Harry knew that what was happening around him was a total effort by all to keep everyone safe and it was really appreciated. The school felt the safest since he first stepped foot in it six years ago. It maybe a harsh thought, but even Dumbledore never had it feel this safe. He would have to thank Professor Snape later for the precautions he was taking toward the safety of the students and guests.

Then Harry had a thought and brought it up to Arthur, "Mr. Weasley, where are the other's? Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George should be here as well."

Arthur brightened up at Harry's thoughtfulness. "Percy is home. He didn't know if he would be welcomed here because of his treatment towards you. Bill will not come because he now has a girlfriend and will not abandon her. Charlie thinks he is safe where he is, but I fear he is wrong. Fred and George are they almost got Mr. Ollivander and Florian Fetiscue. If they had not used Fred and George's Be Prepared door alarm, they would have. Fred and George had made one for everyone that had a shop on Diagon Alley. Knockturn Alley laughed at the idea. It cost seven Wizards and Two witches their lives by not accepting them. Harry, I fear there may be more asking for asylum. You may have to take on many more people before long. The crisis is building, and I don't think it is anywhere near it's peak yet. Minister Scrimgeour is dead,and the Ministry is lost."

"What about Amelia Bones? I heard that she was still recovering from her injuries?"

"She is safe for now. Kingsley Shackleford is watching out for her, but he may be one seeking shelter for Amelia's sake. All those who opposed the Dark Lord are in danger. All Muggle born and Half Bloods are being persecuted. All blood traitors as well. Those that have remained neutral are being forced to chose sides. Things are getting desperate out there Harry and something will have to happen soon."

"What are we supposed to do Mr. Weasley? We are trying to build a strong base here and prepare for future exiles, but we don't have that much room. I am not strong enough to go against Tom's forces, and we still haven't found what it is we are looking for in order to defeat him. Dumbledore told me about certain items that need to be found, but he didn't know where they were. That I know of, there are at least three more out there to be found. Even if we found and destroyed them, if there were more, then what we did might just as well have been in vain. Any help you offer will be of assistance."

Arthur was about to say something when another voice spoke out, "Mr. Potter, I think you are trying to do too much on your own. I feel more might be accomplished if you set teams up to help take some of that burden off you. Arthur and Molly can handle lodging and stores. Sirius and Marie can set up a research team to find what you are looking for. Remus and Tonks can set up a security team. Miss Granger and Miss Greengrass can set up a training schedule. Minerva, you and Filius could set up the other Professors to train the students in a classroom atmosphere. Narcissa and I will collaborate all the information from each team for a progress report, unless a startling discovery is made that needs to come forth immediately." Severus was taking his role as Headmaster very heavily. However, what he said made sense.

Harry knew this and acted on it. He took Hermione and Daphne off to the side and explained what Albus told him. He still did not expose Dobby to unnecessary danger. He trusted both young ladies but Dobby was his greatest hidden asset. Only he, Ginny and Luna knew what he was doing. He had been out every other night looking for the horcruxes, with no luck. He gave Hermione the list he was using and he also told them what it took to destroy them. It was Daphne that came up with a thought on this, "Harry, You say Fyend Fire and Basilisk venom are the only things that can destroy these things. I don't believe that is true. Both of those are black objects that will destroy the items. There has to be a light magic that will destroy the dark magic, without destroying the object. I believe Hermione and I can also research this as well."

Hermione smiled when she heard that. She had a great deal of respect for Daphne, but that amount just grew ten fold. Besides that, she loved the idea a challenge.

Arthur and Molly sat down and thought on how to expand the living space in the Chamber. This was when Molly looked up and thought out loud, "Arthur, why do we have to expand the Chamber?"

"Because Mollywobbles, how else would we fit everyone we intend to bring in. I just don't know how since the chamber's magic is so strong?"

"Then don't expand, Arthur dear. Just build up. Don't you think there is room enough for two or three more floors in the chamber?"

Arthur looked up and thought on what Molly just said, then smiled, "Molly dear, you are not only beautiful and kind, you are also brilliant. Of course there is room for three more floor, and maybe four. We must tell Harry this right away. Or maybe Severus, since he is the one that masterminded this teamwork."

"Excellent Arthur, dear. We don't wish to add to Harry's burden. But Arthur, I believe that our first priority is to plan for a hospital wing."

Once again Arthur was stunned by his wife's ideas. She was right and Severus was right in making Molly a part of this team. When Severus was told of the plan, he patted Arthur on the back and then he called for the house elves to assist Arthur and Molly in completing their plans. Severus took it upon himself to contact St. Mungo's to see what they had for the number of people that worked there and were patients there. He was surprised at what he heard. The number of staff was far below the number of patients. When he told them of what was going on, they happily accepted the offer to move to a safer location.

Sirius and Marie helped Hermione and Daphne as much as they could, but were no where near as smart as the two young ladies. However, Sirius did have one suggestion that most welcome. He suggested that they move the school library, and the Black Library down to the chamber for safety and quick reference. Once again the elves were asked to assist one of the teams. Sirius also asked Kreacher to come stay at the school and help. He didn't like the idea, but he had to abide by his master's wishes. It didn't take long for Marie and Daphne to change Kreacher's attitude. Their sweet charm was like alcohol to the elf.

Minerva sat with Remus and Tonks to assist with the security, using the school's resources for their first alert measures. At the main gate, the stone Dragon on guard would come to life at the first sign of dark magic in the area, and sound the alarm. Once the alarm was sounded, the Dragon would strike first and do as much damage as it could before he succumbed to the onslaught. The next line of defense would be the gargoyles along the roof line of the walls. They would attack when the main gate was breached. They would be joined by the armored suits that filled the hallways of the school. To add to the suits would come the stone soldiers that took perch in the walls of the school. There were hundreds of these soldiers that could be used. Their one weakness was their slow movement. But they could also take much more of a pounding than the suits. Next in line would be the creatures of the Black Forest and Lake. Hagrid never let known what was hidden in the woods. If he did, there would probably a riot in the school from the students. His brother being the worse though he would never hurt anyone intentionally. He was like a child that didn't know his own strength.

After this, it would fall to the school populace to take over for protection. However they needed help from outside sources for traps and decoys for any intruder. They needed two very brilliant and cunning individuals. They needed Fred and George Weasley. When they combined with Sirius and Remus, what they came up with was nothing short of, what else? MAGIC!

When Neville found out that Mungo's was being moved to the school, he went in search of Harry right off. Neville didn't know how hard it was to find someone when you are looking so hard. He finally found him with Luna and Celia. He didn't look happy, but he wasn't mad or anything like that. He was more upset. He just found out that the supply of healing water was all they would be getting.

When Neville heard that, he started to walk away. Harry saw him and stopped him, "Neville, did you wish to talk to me? I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you away. What is it you need?"

Neville kicked a stone on the ground with his foot, "Never mind Harry, I think already got my answer. It was just a thought I had. Nothing really."

"Sit down and talk to me Nev. We are all in this together, and no one should ever feel like they can't approach me or any one. Now, tell me what it was you wished to ask me?"

"You know that Mungo's is being moved her right?"

"Yes I knew. WAIT! That's right, your mum and dad are in Mungo's, aren't they? Of course they are, how stupid of me. You wish to use the healing water on them, don't you?"

"Yes." Neville answered with his head hung low.

"Neville, pick your head up. Of course we will use the water on them. They will be the first to get it. I just hope it works on their kind of injury."

Celia stepped forward and asked,"What kind of injury do they have Harry?"

"It's of their mind Celia. They were subjected to over twelve minutes of torture to their mind and lost all their thought processing abilities."

"Then they will recover. The healing water does not stop with the body. It will repair the mind, and any body impairments they received by it. Unless they lost a limb. That it cannot repair. It also cannot repair lost sight, hearing, sense of smell, taste or touch."

Neville nearly broke down in tears at what he was just told. He grabbed Celia and spun her around in thanks. The look on her face once again was one that brought laughter to Harry and Luna. It was shock, and a sick look, like she was going to vomit. Then she did, and it hit Harry and Luna in the chest.

Neville didn't know this, and was still spinning her around when Harry stopped him. Neville saw Harry and Luna covered with the sickness and could not help but laugh himself. Celia just dropped to the floor to recover from her dizziness.

BL-}

The plans to create three new floors had begun. After taking measurements, it was deemed to close for four floors, so they went with higher ceilings for three floors. The first floor would be the hospital wing and residence for the staff. Madam Pomfrey was in charge of this project. She set the placement of the emergency ward and intensive care units. They would be placed in the long ramp leading into the Chamber. It would then become different wards with the staff taking lodging at the ends of each ward near the outer walls.

Each floor would have the same type of ramp that the main floor had to give them more living space. They still went with tents for the families as they were quick to take down in case of an emergency. They were also the magic type which gave them all more living space while taking up less space on the ground.

Like Harry promised Neville, Frank and Alice were the first patients moved. Remus and Sirius were the volunteers to go pick them up. They made a side trip to get Fred and George for help. The twins claimed they had all their belongings in four medium sized carpet bags. Sirius looked around the store, mainly the empty shelves. "What happened to your stock?"

Fred and George looked at each other, then Remus and Sirius, "Well right here of course. Where else would it be?" Fred replied.

George added to it, "You don't think we would leave it behind do you?"

Remus just could not help it, "You say everything is in those bags? Who does your packing, Hermione?"

Fred laughed, "Who else. She is right brilliant. It was her idea to go with bottomless baggage. Even with them, we needed four bags for everything. OH, by the way, do you think Harry would mind if we brought another one along with us. I have kind of taken a shine to our third member, Verity. She doesn't take up much room."

"Everyone is welcomed there Fred. We just haven't got the word out yet. We have to be careful who we ask. For security reasons you know."

"Of course. Verity, come on out sweet heart." and they were joined by a young lady that looked like Tonks younger sister, to include the bubblegum pink hair. She was going to fit in fine with everyone.

From the shop, they made their way to the hospital and asked for the ward where Frank and Alice were. It was the first time either one of the two Marauders to see them since it all began 15 years ago. It made them sick to see them in their current state. They looked so thin and fragile. Their hair was gray and matted. Their skin pale and waxy looking. It was not the Frank and Alice they remembered.

Once they got them back to the Chamber, Madam Pomfrey led them to a special room near the entrance of the face of Salazar. This was where she set for administering the healing water. If it worked, then they could be moved elsewhere.

The five left the two with Poppy and took off to find Harry and the others. It was not hard as they were in the conference room with Severus and the project managers. When Arthur and Molly saw Fred and George, they got up and pulled them into a hug. George was the unfortunate one to receive his from Molly first. "Mum, your wrinkling the material of my new suit. I can't go around looking like just woke up. We have an image to uphold."

Fred had been released by Arthur and approached Molly, "Now easy mum, it's like George said we have an image to keep up. OH, and mum, I would like you to meet Verity. She is our assistant and my girlfriend. George lost the coin toss. OUCH! What was that for?" as Verity hit him in the back of the head.

"I AM NOT BOOTY FOR YOUR WAGERS. IF THAT IS WHAT YOU THINK OF ME, THEN IT IS ALL OVER BETWEEN US."

"I was just kidding sweet heart. Wasn't I George?"

"Of course he was. He would never bet on a coin toss. It was a card game he lost."

"GEORGE?" Fred cried. He got another whack in the head, this time from Molly. George got one as well.

Remus heard enough, "OK you two settle down. Harry Frank and Alice are being treated at this time. The Hospital is anxious to move as they have received letters from the Ministry asking some very personal questions about some of their patients. Kingsley had to move Amelia out and hide her. He does not feel safe, according to the reports from the staff. The Ministry is wanting a list of all patients being taken care of there. Things are starting to pick up with Voldemort. He is becoming bolder and more demanding. He has tried to place Death Eaters here in the school to teach."

Severus spoke up then, "We know. We received the letter from the Ministry this morning. They are demanding we accept the Carrows into our staff. They think Minerva has been made Headmistress. We let them continue this thought, and she refused to accept them on the staff. When they received her answer, they tried coming through the floo but found it was shut down. I imagine this upset him a little. They then tried to contact me, but Minerva once again answered them by saying that I have been put under house arrest for the school's protection.'

Sirius looked at his former Professor, "As always, you have come through wonderfully Minnie."

"Mr. Black, you will please refrain from using that hideous name in the future. I am either Minerva, or in your case Professor McGonagall."

"Of course, what ever you say Minnie, I mean Professor McGonagall."

Updates took over for the rest their talk and it lasted another hour. Fred and George learned that Bill and Fleur would be arriving soon, and that Charley was also moving back to be with his family. Percy was already here and had joined Hermione and Daphne in research. Ginny, Luna and Celia helped Harry, Ron and Blaise in storing provisions for the upcoming rush of people. The elves had been used in procuring them from different sites so that it would not be as noticeable.

The elves had been their strongest workers, and seemed tireless. Dobby had been in the middle of every task so far, and that kept the others going as well. They had been given the choice of staying in the chamber or where they were, and decided to stay where they were since they were more comfortable. They cooked in the kitchen, and sent the food down like they did when a meal was served in the great hall.

It was another half hour before Neville came running in and pulled Celia into another hug and spun her around. Harry, Ginny and Luna ducked for cover, leaving Fred and George alone. Just like the last time. Celia let loose with another stream that covered the twins. They both looked down at the mess and Fred replied, "I think I liked the hugs from Mum better." George just nodded.

Remus, Tonks, Sirius and Marie went down to the ward to see their friends, and were joined by Neville as he wanted to get away from an upset Celia. "Does Neville not like me? What have I done to him that makes him want to get me sick?"

Luna told her, "It's his way of saying thank you Celia. He does not mean to make you sick. He is just excited."

"I don't think I will ever get use to living with you humans. You are all so strange to me. At times you are friendly and loving, and then in a moments notice you change to the opposite. You cry when you are happy. You laugh when you become upset or hurt. You yell and then say you are sorry for yelling. This is all very confusing."

"That's why we are human, Celia. Our broad range of emotions makes it hard for us to stay in any one mood for very long." Ginny explained.

George was confused by this conversation, "Why do you keep calling us humans as if we are different from you?"

This took the better part of an hour to explain.

When Remus and Sirius with their ladies entered the room, they had to look twice at Frank and Alice as they were not the same people they dropped off to be cured. The gray hair was gone. Their skin was normal with Alice having rosey cheeks. They looked like they gained their weight back. Alice was also sitting on Frank's lap, making up for lost time. They stopped to greet their friends and then took one more kiss before Alice got up and properly greeted Remus and Sirius, and Tonks and Marie after they were introduced. Marie had just been introduced as Marie to spare a long explanation for now.

They also held off telling them what has happened since their attack. It was one they were not looking forward to, as Alice and Lily were very close friends. Frank knew James and Lily, but was not as close as Alice and Lily were. That is not until after they married. Then he got to know James much better. Alice and Lily would not separate as friends, so there was a weekly visit that they shared with the location alternating.

While this was going on, Bill and Fleur arrived via Minerva's floo and were greeted by Bill's family, along with Harry, Luna and Hermione. At first, Fleur was ignored by all except for Harry, who went to her right away.

"Fleur, it is so good to see you. You have changed, yet you are the same, except older and more adult. I hope that came out right."

Fleur hugged Harry, and then started to hug Luna. She stopped when she felt a strange magic coming from Luna. Fleur was never one to hold back he thoughts about something, if she thought it may harm someone. "Hari, there is a strange mageek coming from your friend. Do you know of this?"

"Yes Fleur, and we will explain it later, if you don't mind."

"Non cherie, I don't mind, but I have felt eet before, during the Tournament. This is correct is eet not?"

"Yes you are correct, Fleur."

"Then if you are appy and know, who am I to object."

"Thank you Fleur, and we will tell you later."

Then it was Fleur's turn to be accepted into the Weasley family. All were happy to meet her but one. Ginny seemed reluctant to greet her. While the rest talked, Harry and Luna pulled Ginny off to the side, "Ginny, is something bothering you? Don't you like Fleur?" Harry asked.

"I guess. Too early to tell. It just doesn't seem right. She seems so proper, while Bill is just Bill. It's hard to explain. He is so easy going and down to earth, while she is so full of charm and grace. It's like a princess coming to England and finding her love in a pub tossing darts."

"Stranger things have happened Gin. Look at Remus and Tonks. Remus never thought he stood a chance at happiness, yet there he is with the girl of his dreams. Please don't make any assumptions on Fleur until you get to know her. Give them both a chance at happiness. You certainly gave me something I never expected."

"But you knew how I felt about you for over four years now. It just took that long for you to realize that you felt the same way about me. Bill hardly knows Fleur. What does he know about her and what she likes and doesn't like?"

"That is what you need to find out, by asking him. Do you know how long they have been together? Do you know if he has met her family? Did you know about her bloodline?"

"What about her bloodline?"

"SEE! You don't know anything about her. She is part Veela. That is why she feels strange magic around Luna. I can't wait to see her reaction when she is around Celia."

"Why are you making a joke out of this Harry? This is serious."

"I'm not making a joke out of it Gin. I am trying to get you to realize that she could have ruined our surprise weapon if she blurted it out to everyone. She was willing to wait until we talked to her about it."

"I suppose you're right Harry. I will give it a chance to blossom. She better not hurt him though. Veela or not, I will scratch her eyes out."

They were walking back to the gathering, when there was an alarm from outside, and the Professors were running to stand and challenge the intruder.

They were followed by everyone else that was there, and what they found sickened them. A bleeding and beaten Charlie was draped over the back of a dragon. The dragon itself seemed in poor shape. Whatever happened, things did not look to good for the second oldest Weasley.

The first one to Charlie was Bill, and he took him in his arms and lifted him off the dragon's back. The dragon did nothing to alarm Bill during this time. It was if he knew Bill was in no danger. Hagrid went to the dragon and led it off to the woods and began to heal it's wounds.

When Bill placed Charlie on the cot in the emergency room, Madam Pomfrey took charge and sent everyone out except for Celia. No one understood this, but did not question it. Once they were alone, Poppy asked Celia, "Do you think the water will work on the injuries Mr. Weasley has sustained, Celia?"

"I don't know Madam. I have never seen so much damage to a person that was still alive. The water may need some help."

"Help how? I thought the water didn't need help?"

"Normally it doesn't, but there are injuries that would require the loss of limb to spare his life. But since it is still there, perhaps it can be saved. There is also bleeding into his lungs. That alone could be enough to kill him. What I suggest is that we use the water, and call on Luna and this Fleur. I feel her power, and it may be enough to help save this man."

Luna and Fleur responded to the call right away, and Celia told them what her plan was. Fleur felt Celia's magic right away, and knew it for what it was. She was her sister from olden times when Veela were called Sirens and were sisters to the Harpies. It still didn't tell her what Luna was though.

Poppy administered the healing water to Charlie, and the three witches combined there powers to boost the strength of the water. It began with the smaller wounds healing, Then the larger ones began to heal. Then his breathing smoothed out and the rasping stopped. Then his bones began to reconstruct. Poppy had set them prior to their work. It was not long before Charlie was breathing right, and his color was back. Celia's plan worked and it was because of the concerted effort that it did.


	13. Chapter 13

Bad Love Keeperoliver Chapter 13

Poppy had kept Charlie sedated for two days to make sure the work the girls had done would hold. It would not do for him to wake up in a strange environment and panic to the point of hurting himself.

During that time, two people were with him at any given time to make sure there was a familiar face to calm him down should he awake. Now with Poppy stopping her sedatives, it would be soon that he would wake up and they would finally get the story of what happened at the reserve. This was what worried them the most. They knew Charlie was going to make it, but what of the rest of the handlers and the Dragons. If it was the DE's, and they got the Dragons, then they would be used against the light, and they wouldn't stand a chance against an army like that.

The entire family was sitting around Charlie's bed when he began to show signs of coming around. His groggy state blurred his vision so that he did not recognize who sat around his bed. However, when he was pulled into the best hug he felt in years, he knew who it was. "Mum, it is so good to see you. I never thought I would get to see you again. How did you know we were attacked? We never got word out to call for help."

"We didn't know. You showed up on our front gate laying on the back of a Dragon. Oh Charlie we thought you were dead. If not for some special people, you most likely would be." Molly continued to hold Charlie in her arms, keeping the rest of the family waiting.

"Molly dear, there will be time for explanations later. Right now, the rest of us would like to say hello to Charlie." Arthur told her while rubbing her shoulders. Molly released her hold on him and got up for the others to say their greetings. This went on for about fifteen minutes, and then Charlie asked, "You say I would be dead if not for some special people, mum. Who are these special people?"

"Harry, would you bring them forward please?" Molly called out.

The crowd around the bed parted, and Charlie saw a dark haired boy walk forward surrounded by three beautiful girls. "Hello Charlie, we haven't met yet. I am Harry Potter, and these are your special people. First there is Fleur DeLacour, Bill's fiance. Next to her is Luna Lovegood, who I think you met. Finally, the last one is Celia Lovegood, Luna's adopted sister. Technically, we all have adopted her, but she took Luna's last name."

Charlie smiled at the three, "So, Harry Potter has three angels at his side, and they healed me when I thought I would die. It seems I owe Harry like the rest of my family does. All I can say is, Thank You Harry Potter for being the person you are. Now, what is this about my big brother having a fiance? Bill, where the hell are you, and why aren't you with Fleur?"

"Because I didn't want to steal the lime light from her dear brother. I had nothing to do with saving your Arse, although I would have if I could. And don't you go getting any ideas either Chuck, she's mine."

"Wouldn't think of it Bill. Well, actually I probably would, but now that you said something, I won't. Besides, there are two other angels I could go after, and they are just as good looking as Fleur. No offense Fleur."

"Not to worry Sharlie. I quite agree wiss you. But Luna ees also spoken for. Correct Luna?"

"I am afraid so Charlie, but Celia is free at the moment, but I can't say for how long. She has been getting quite a bit of attention of late."

Celia stood there looking between her friends and Charlie wondering what they were talking about. "Luna, who has been sharing their attention with me? I think I would know if someone was paying attention to me."

"Celia, I never said they talked to you, although there is Neville. But well over half the male students have taken notice of you. I have heard some talk going around about how some would like to get to know you better."

"And you are just now telling me? I thought we were friends?"

"Yes and no. We are friends, but also sisters. As a sister I am committed to staying out of your personal life. Besides, what they say among themselves is none of my business, unless they mean to harm you. There are none here that would wish that upon you."

Charlie cleared his throat to get their attention. "Excuse me, but do you think I might be able to make a statement? Angels, I appreciate everything you did for me. Like I said, I thought I was going to die. I don't know what happened after I was caught in that blast at the Reserve. I don't know about getting on the back of a Dragon or how I got there. All I do know is that the Reserve was attacked by someone and the tent I was in, along with five other handlers was blasted on all four sides. I remember seeing a bench come flying across the room to hit me from behind. I didn't have enough time to move or defend myself. I did see my friends all bloodied and twisted. I don't think any of them made it. I do know that who ever it was would not get the Dragons. They were trained to leave should anything go wrong. The only problem we saw with that were The Chinese Fireball and Norbert."

Hermione was the only one to register right away the name Norbert. "You mean Hagrid's dragon Norbert?"

"Yes, that one. Hagrid is a good man, but he is a terrible name picker. Norbert is a female, but when we tried to change her name, she would not answer to anything but Norbert. Anyway, her and the Chinese Fireball we called Alfred I think were in love."

"How many Ridgebacks did you have on the Reserve Charlie?" asked Ron.

"Just Norbert, why?"

"Because that is who brought you to us. I guess I should have known who it was. Had to be familiar with school to bring you here." Ron answered.

"If that is the case then where is Alfred?"

"I CAN TELL YOU WHERE HE IS. HIM AND ABOUT THREE OTHERS LANDED HERE TWO DAYS AGO!" Hagrid shouted out. "I have been so busy trying to get them settled, I haven't been in to tell anyone they were here. Bloody things ate me sheep and a couple of cows from the neighboring farms. I believe we may be getting a bill from them in the near future Professor Snape."

"We'll address that when the time comes Hagrid. For now we have to find a secure place for the Dragons that will keep them protected and out of sight. If the Dark Lord knows, or learns they are here, the attack will be sooner than we anticipated. We are not yet ready for that. Harry, we must learn the locations of your targets quickly. It is our only hope of surviving. Hermione, have you and Daphne learned anything yet of the possible locations?"

"I'm sorry Professor. I don't know how we can do this, without a clue to work with. They could be anywhere. Daphne and I are at our wits end trying to come up with an answer. If only we had a lead to work with. Someone or something that could give us a starting point."

"I understand Hermione. I wish I could help you, but Albus was very secretive about what he knew. There has to be someone that knows something about at least one of the items? We just have to find that someone and pry the information out of him or her. In the meantime, maybe you could get help from one of the elves to do some long distance searches for you."

"They are so busy with everything else going on, we hate to add to it by keeping them away for too long. They are needed here for our immediate needs."

"I know this Hermione, but we need to complete this task as it has a far greater possibility of ending this war than building a place to keep everyone safe. We will never be safe as long as the threat of attack looms over our location. It will only be a matter of time before they find our sanctuary."

Sirius offered a solution to the problem, "Hermione, maybe Kreacher could help you with your research. He isn't doing anything around here other than tending for my and Marie's needs. He is obstinate and contrary, but he is also very resourceful and cunning."

"Do you think he would help us?"

"He will if I tell him to."

"No, Sirius. He has to want to help us for it to work. If he thinks he is being forced to help us, then he will not be as much help and maybe even miss things that he needs to tell us about. I tried to get Dobby to help, but he has been gone so much that he is hard to corner and ask. If you could ask Kreacher if he would help us, then he might be willing to do it. If you like, Daphne and I could ask him for help."

"Whatever you think is best Hermione. Kreacher, come here if you would."

POP! "What does Mastif want with lowly Kreacher?"

"That's master Kreacher."

"Of course Master, please forgive Kreacher for his mistake. What does lowly master wish of poor Kreacher?"

"To talk with Miss Granger and Miss Greengrass and if you so choose, to help help them."

"Why would Kreacher wish to help a mudblood and blood traitor?"

Before anyone could respond to Kreacher's remark. There was another POP, and Kreacher was forced to the ground and was being pummeled by a very excited Dobby. "You will never say those words again when referring to Miss Hermione and Miss Daphne. They are kind and beautiful people that deserve respect. This is something you know nothing about. You are the worst excuse of an elf there is."

Kreacher was kicking his legs around, trying to get Dobby off him, but Dobby was too irate to be pushed aside by the elder elf. Dobby had Kreacher's ear in his mouth, biting it. His hands had Kreacher pinned to the ground, and his feet were wrapped around Kreacher, to maintain his advantage. Kreacher was powerless to fight back. He finally gave in to Dobby's attack, and would listen to what Hermione and Daphne had to say.

Daphne stepped forward and caught Kreacher's attention, "Kreacher, you don't have to help if you don't wish to. You may be going places that will threaten your health and even your life. However, if you do chose to help, it will help bring an end to the evil that surrounds us all, and finally bring peace to the land. It's up to you what you do for any of us here. I do have to tell you that even if you don't help us, you will have to start helping the other elves with their work around the castle."

Dobby got off Kreacher and went to Daphne, "Why does it have to be Kreacher to help you Miss Daphne? Dobby can help you and Miss Hermione with what ever you need."

Kreacher laughed at Dobby, "Miss Daphne asked Kreacher for help because she knows who is best at helping out when assistance is needed. Kreacher will help with their wishes. Dobby can stick to scrubbing pots and pans. Or better yet, cleaning up after the Dragons. Yes, that will do for one such as you."

Dobby's ears began to turn red. If they got any warmer, steam would start coming out of them. Every one could see that another fight was about to break out when Hermione stepped forward, "Stop it, both of you. Kreacher, Dobby has been of so much help, it would do you well to leave him alone. Dobby, You have been so busy lately, that Daphne and I have not even seen you around. We wanted to ask you, but we could not take you away from what you were doing. However, if Professor McGonagal can see fit to release you to us, we could use you both."

It was settled that they would both assist the ladies, as it was the best chance for their survival.

BL-}

"Is everything set for the attack, Bella?"

"All is in order my Lord. The spells have been set, and I have fourteen men ready for the mission standing by for the command."

"Excellent. You may begin after the men have eaten. A night attack will be the best time for this to work. It should catch them unaware and thus make it easy to defeat them. 9PM should a good time to advance."

"As you wish my Lord." and Bella backed here way out of the room. Once she was through the door, she turned and made her way to her attack force and tell them of the plan. She feared when Voldemort questioned her about using so many men to attack two people, especially when one of them was an injured female. She answered the question honestly. "Our report about it just being two people could be inaccurate sire. It is best to attack with a force that is large enough to handle ten or fifteen defenders, yet small enough to escape detection." Voldemort agreed to this assessment.

What Bella didn't know was that Kingsley was smart enough to place a small charm that would go unnoticed yet would alert them to any change to their shields. When the anti-port key, anti-floo and the anti-apparition spells were put up, it warned Kingsley that something had been done. However, it also made it impossible for them to leave Amelia's home. Kingley had to think what to do for only a moment. He cast a Protonus charm and gave a message to the Iguana Patronus sending it to Minerva.

No one outside the school knew about Severus being put in charge, and that was the way everyone wanted it. If everyone thought that Severus was under house arrest, put there by the Headmistress, Then Severus was free to help with the cause that he swore to himself he would do for Lily.

When Minerva received the Iguana Patronus, she was in a meeting with the section heads. The Patronus spoke out, "House is spelled against us leaving. Attack immanent. Need help quickly. Amelia is fine, but weak."

Sirius got help from Arthur, Bill, Percy, Remus, Fred and George, and Filius. Once they arrived outside of Amelia's home, Bill began work tearing down the charms. It took a few minutes, but he finally got them down. While he was doing that, they were joined by an unexpected visitor. Hagrid was on the back of Norbert. "I thought you might be able to use a little help. Norbert here wanted to spread her wings for a bit. Whoa, I didn't know we had someone following us!" Norbert was joined by Alfred. He walked up to Norbert and began running his neck against hers, and she returned the affection.

"Can't keep these two away from each other. Well, what can we do to help, Sirius?"

Sirius thought on it a bit, then smiled, "Hagrid, are these friends of yours house broken?"

"What kind of talk is that Sirius? You know they can't fit in a house."

"Of course they can Hagrid, with a little help from their friends. What do you think Bill?"

"I think with a few adjustments, we could make it work. Fred, George, did you bring any of your better pranks with you?"

George looked insulted, "Who else is going to ask us that. When is everyone going to learn that we don't leave home without them. Yes Big Brother, we brought some very interesting hardware. What do you need?"

"How about your hidden bottomless holes? Or your instant swamps?"

Fred answered, "Got them both right here. We also brought our attacking Dragon fireworks should you need them."

"Brilliant. That will do nicely. Once we are on the grounds, set the holes and the swamps up around the house, and the fireworks outside the front door, for the dragons to lite before they depart. Hagrid if you would please bring the dragons with you when we enter the grounds, we can find a place for them. Remus, Filius, once we are in the house, you take Amelia back to the palace. Kingsley will want to be with us for the encounter. I wouldn't want to take away any of the fun we are going to have."

Once everything was done, and Amelia was removed from the battlegrounds, the Dragons were magically place in the house. Everyone knew there was no chance for the house to be spared, so it would become a booby trap for the attacking forces. Once the Dragons fired up the fireworks, they would blow off the roof of the home and make their escape.

Sirius, Arthur, Percy, Bill, Fred and George took a stand outside of the wards to make it look good for the upcoming attackers. They were soon joined by Remus and Filius. It took quite a bit of talking, but Remus finally convince Sirius to return to the castle, since no one knew he has returned from the dead.

It was another two hours before the attackers arrived. Bella felt the presence of the Order members, and missed the fact that the charms had been taken down at first. Once the fight began, she knew they were down when the defenders backed their way onto the grounds. "Don't let them escape, The charms have been taken down." Her crew acknowledged this with nods from them all. However, it did little good, as the defenders made their way into the home and from there, Apporated back to the castle. Hagrid stayed with the Dragons to make sure they made it out alright. He was on the back of Norbert, where there was more protection. She would not allow anything to happen to him. Hagrid watched as the attackers fell prey to the traps the twins had set. Even Greyback found a bottomless hole to fall in. In all, Bella lost seven men to the traps. The swamps took the most as it took five men. It seemed the twins had added quicksand to the bottom of the swamp. Still with seven men, Bella made their way to the house where the defenders would make their stand.

About ten meters from the home, the Dragons let loose their flame, and the fireworks began. Three very large dragon shapes were attacking the Death Eaters, setting their clothes on fire. While they were busy fighting these, Hagrid and the real Dragons made their escape and without any of the attackers even being aware of their presence.

Bella had lost most of her hair, and most of her clothes. Her skin was blackened and blistered from the fireworks. Her men were not much better off. Her biggest worry was what would happen to her when she returned with yet another failed attempt at completing Voldemort's wishes. Then she remembered losing Fenrir, and all of a sudden the future was beginning to look bleak.

Her worst fears had been justified. The punishment she received from the Dark Lord was severe. So severe that she was one crutiatus away from being killed. Her recovery would take quite a while to be complete.

Voldemort, in his rage, had lost two more members of his inner circle. His most trusted members were now down to eight. His most efficient member was now recovering from wounds he himself had administered.

BL-}

As Remus had suspected, Sirius was in the foulest mood he had ever seen him in. Even Marie could not calm him down. The first chance he had to get even with his cousin, and he was sent home because they didn't want them to know he was back. Even worse was the story told by Hagrid of what happened to Bella and he men. Seeing her bald and in her skivvies would have given him pleasant dreams for many years to come. In order to bring order back to the group, Severus took the vision from Hagrid's mind and planted it in Sirius' mind. This very nearly backfired, as Sirius was now laughing so hard it became contagious. Others began to laugh, as he explained in detail what he was seeing, leaving nothing to the imagination. He even had Remus and Severus laughing. Once Charlie was told of the mission, he too joined in with the laughter. He laughed so hard, he very nearly undid all the healing work that had been done. Celia held his hand to calm him down. This had an alarming affect on him. Charlie fell asleep almost at once, with a smile on his face. No one was sure whether it was the story or Celia that put the smile there. None the less, that was the way he slept the rest of the night.

The next morning, Daphne and Hermione began to work on the rest of the Horcruxes, and right from the start the help of Dobby and Kreacher was noticed. Kreacher was first, when Hermione brought up the locket of Slytherin. Once she drew a picture of it, Kreacher knew immediately what it was and where it was. He told this to Daphne, and she asked him to get it. He was back not a moment later holding the locket in his hand. Daphne could see where it was starting to burn the elf's hand so she had him drop it. Once he did, it stopped glowing.

No magic could be used to move it, and once it was touched, it burned whoever it was that tried to pick it up. It was Dobby that thought of how it might be picked up, and destroyed as well. "Does Miss Granger think the Sword of Gryffindor might work on the Locket?"

Hermione ran across the room and picked Dobby up and Kissed his nose, "Dobby, you're brilliant. Of course it will. The Basilisk venom the sword absorbed will protect the wielder. Thank You so much. And Kreacher, if not for you we would still be looking for the locket and not knowing where to begin." She did the same to him, which gave Kreacher the shakes. He had never been shown emotion before, and it caused him to break out in a sweat. However, he felt he wouldn't mind feeling emotion again, as it felt very pleasant. He was beginning to like working for Missy Daphne and Missy Hermione. He would do everything he could to keep them happy.

After it was retrieved, the sword was used to pick up the locket and it was brought to a stone that was being used as a table. After it was placed on the stone, Harry asked Ron if he would destroy the locket, but Ron refused saying, "I can't Harry. After seeing what the diary did to Ginny and knowing what it was later just makes me scared. I'm sorry, really I am."

"No Ron, Don't be, I understand, and I don't blame you. It's just I think it would be best if a different person would destroy each horcrux. Like you said, they are too powerful with black magic for one person to try and destroy them all. I will find another person to destroy it."

Draco stepped forward, "Potter, I would like to give it a try. It's the least I can do, after what Voldemort did to my father and mother. Just tell me what I have to do."

"Thanks Draco. Well, after I open the locket, you have to strike it with the sword to destroy the magic it holds. It will also destroy the locket, but I don't think that matters, unless someone wants it?"

No one answered, so Harry used his Parstletongue to open the locket. When Draco stepped forward to strike at it, a vision began to come out from the locket. It took the form of Voldemort and it began to speak. "So, the young Malfoy has found some courage. Pity you didn't show it when your father sacrificed himself to save you and your mother. I don't think you have it in you to do it now. You're a weak pathetic coward Draco. You would never have made a good Death Eater. Just like your father, you would falter at the first sign of resistance. Just like you are doing now."

"Draco, don't listen to him. You are strong and you can do this. Just bring the sword down on the locket and be rid of the vision. That is all you have to do." Harry did his best to help Draco through the ordeal by giving him the strength to complete the task.

Sweat was beading on Draco's forehead and getting in his eyes. He tried trying to wipe it away but all it did was sting and blur his vision. He picked the sword back up over his head attempting to ignore the vision and it's speech. Again the sweat blurred his vision, and he was beginning to lose the will to strike, when the vision said, "You can never do it boy. Soon you and your mother will be back with me, and I will show you what strength is all about. Your mother will be mine, and you will become my own personal servant. How does that sound boy?"

It took everything he had, but Draco finally brought the sword down on the locket, destroying it and the magic it contained. The blast from the locket being destroyed sent him flying backwards into a bench. He knocked himself out, but he wasn't out for long, and when he revived, he felt relieved that his father had been avenged with this act against Voldemort.

Astoria was by his side, holding him after the event was over. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He put his arms around her to keep her there for a longer and well deserved kiss.

Later, after the dinner meal was finished, Hagrid told Charlie a story about the Fireball. "Charlie, don't know if you know it or not, but a Fireball has a way of communicating his thoughts to a person who is receptive. Very few are able to do this, but I do have the ability. Anyway, Alfred told me what happened that night. He said Norbert and he were snuggling when there was a loud noise coming from the forest. Then about twenty men came silently into the camp and surrounded the tent where the handlers stayed. They took positions on all four sides and began to destroy everything that stood before them. The same had been done to the kitchen and the office areas. After they destroyed all the buildings, they came after the Dragons, but they all took off for the sky and could not be caught. The attackers then left, and Norbert came back to the compound to look for survivors. All she found was you. Alfred had followed her down, and he picked you up and placed you on her back. She left and Alfred went looking for the other Dragons to bring them with him to wherever Norbert was taking you."

"I was wondering how I ended up on Norbert's back? Sirius, didn't I tell you that the Dragons would never allow themselves to be taken. They are loyal to those who care for them. Do you think we could use them in the upcoming battle?"

"Charlie, you didn't suffer any brain damage did you? We have five Dragons here that are loyal to you and Hagrid. There are no stronger beings in the world then Dragons. And you ask if we can use them in a battle? Of course we can use them, but only if they allow it to happen."

"Well, all we can do is ask. I think we stand a FIFTY/FIFTY chance."

"Not the best odds in the world, but a chance is better than no chance."

The rest of the night was spent going over what was accomplished, needed to be accomplished, and what else they could think of that they could do to make it easier for everyone that was yet to come. Dobby and the elves were sent out to find families that needed shelter and aid. The numbers in the chamber were growing every day, and space was becoming harder to maintain for the families. Over three thousand people were now being sheltered. Even the hospital space was shrunk down in order to house people. But still they came with the help of the elves. There was no other way for them to gain entry.

Hogwarts itself took a measure for protection by placing a spell that would keep any who wished harm to one of it's tenants, out. With quite a bit of force. It was such a powerful spell, that it would take a curse breaker hours to be rid of it. This would give the defenders time to prepare a defense.

The time was coming close for the final showdown, but much still needed to be done before an end could be seen.


	14. Chapter 14

Bad Love Keeperoliver Chapter 14

The following month was one of joy to the residents of Slytherin Square as it came to be known. There was a double marriage. Remus and Tonks shared the stage with Bill and Fleur. Fleur's family came to the ceremony, along with their second daughter, Gabrielle. It had been three years since Harry last saw her, and the change in the young lady was remarkable. Like Fleur, she was part Veela, but her charm didn't work on Harry. Nor did it work on Draco, Blaise, Ron or Neville. When Hermione saw Ron unaffected by the charm, she wanted to run to him and hug him for all he was worth. She didn't have to, as he went to her and pulled her into a hug to reassure her that it was he that he wanted.

Gabrielle was not disappointed though. She knew her prince would meet her someday. She didn't have to try and steal away another girls mate. Besides, Fleur had already laid down the law on her. She knew who was off limits. It didn't mean she could not tease though. It was only logical that her target be Harry, since she knew him the best. However, before she started, she had to let Ginny know what she was doing. Ginny warned her not to go too far, as not only Fleur, but Ginny herself would be after her. Harry may even take a hand in her discipline.

However, no matter what she tried on Harry, nothing could get him flustered. He knew what she was trying to do, and didn't let it bother him. He just kept doing what he was doing. Ginny loved what Harry took from the beautiful young Veela and didn't let it affect him. It should her how much Harry truly loved her.

After Harry, Gabrielle didn't try her charm on any other male that was connected to a lady. It also told her that the love they showed their mates was real, and not forced by a love potion. A Veela charm will undo any love potion. Only true love was protection against her charm.

Both Bill and Remus were sorry for not being able to take their brides on a honeymoon, but promised them once this was over, they would make up for it. It was a promise both of them hoped they could fulfill.

During the toast to the two couples, Dobby saw the cups used for the toast. There were no larger drinking items available. Many things had to be given up due to a lack of space. Cups were stackable and smaller to store. More space was needed to store food for all the extra people they now had. Even the kitchen had no extra space available. There were no complaints for their use. But what Dobby remembered was a cup used by Bellatrix LeStrange during her wedding, and what she asked him to do with it. Dobby became so excited, his dance soon led others to dancing, and what ever he had in mind was soon forgotten as he was pulled to the dance floor by Luna. When they were close enough to Hermione and Ron, he switched partners with Ron and Dobby talked to Hermione while they danced.

"Miss Hermione, I have to tell you something I just remembered. You and Miss Daphne are looking for a cup, right? Well, Miss Bella used a cup during her wedding that upset the Dark Lord very much. So much so, he had her put it where no one would ever find it. She used her elf Tricky to put it in her vault in Gringotts. It could be the cup you are looking for."

"Why was she using a cup for her reception?"

"Because she knew Rebastian had spiked the punch with sleeping potion to get the others out of the picture while he and Bella could fool around. Rebastian didn't want to marry her, but it didn't stop him from wanting her on her wedding night. Miss Bella was not one to pass on a chance to fool around. Of course Rudolphus found out about it, but since it was his brother, he did nothing about it. Bella was a favorite of the Dark Lord and he knew he could do nothing against her. So the incident went unopposed."

"Do you know which vault the cup went to Dobby?"

"Miss Bella's vault. She did not dare to put it in the LeStrange vault, with both the brothers having access to it. She saw the mess that was their vault, and the destruction done to it. If anything were to happen to the cup, she would fear for her life."

"Thank You Dobby. I think you just found the last piece of the puzzle we have been trying to solve. I will tell the others later, when everything is more quiet. Now, excuse me, but I want to get back to Ron, before Lavender finds him."

Hermione was right in that. As soon as she was back with Ron, Lavender asked if she could cut in, and Hermione refused to let him go. After Lavender left, Ron kissed Hermione on the lips, "Thank you Mione, I didn't want to seem rude to Lavender, but it was not her I wished to be with. I was with the one I wished to be with."

"Do you mean me or Luna, Ron?" Hermione tried to hide her giggle.

"LUNA! Why would I want to be with Luna? Blaise would kill me if he even thought about me and Luna. You're teasing me right?"

Hermione couldn't hold it any more, she Broke out in a fit of laughter at the look on Ron's face and the shock in his voice. "Yes Ronald, I was teasing you. Glad to see it worked."

"Blimey Mione, don't ever do that again. You about gave me a heart attack. I like Luna and all that, but She confuses me more than you do."

Harry and Ginny were sitting with Remus, Tonks, Sirius and Marie, when he got up and asked Ginny to dance. She accepted and they both stepped out on the dance floor. He had picked a slow dance, so that he could be close to her, before the fast dance took them apart. He was lucky as two more slow dances followed the first, and Harry stayed close to this young lady that he was falling head over heels for. Ginny, for her part, wallowed in the arms of her long time passion. Yes, it is true that at first it was a childhood crush, but that all changed in this very same place in which they were all living. That was when the crush ended, and true love took it's place. Maybe Harry didn't see it then, But she did.

The three slow dances ended, and a fast one started up. Ginny started to walk back to her seat, when Harry stopped her, "You're not tired are you, Gin?"

Ginny had a wry grin on her face, "Are you saying that you are willing to make a fool out of yourself in front of all these people, Harry?"

"I am, if your woman enough to take the ribbing we will both get when it is over?"

"OH, you're on git. Believe me, I will be right there with them when they start in. Don't forget, I learned from the twins on how to get under a person's skin."

Both of them started their gyrations, and it didn't look any different then the movements of the other young dancers. In fact, some stopped to watch Harry and Ginny move across the floor. It wasn't as if they were dancers all their life, but they did show the love they had for each other when Ginny put her trust in Harry, and Harry lifting her up in the air and twirling her around, letting go of her and catching her before she fell. It looked awkward, yet it did not look out of place for this dance.

When the song ended and the dancers began to file off the floor, they patted the two on their backs in praise of what they did. Ginny grinned as she accepted the praise, but once her and Harry were finally alone she opened up, "Damn it, I was so looking forward to embarrassing you Harry. Where did you learn to dance like that?"

Harry's face reddened, "Do you promise not to laugh?"

"Why would I laugh, you were very good out there?"

"Professor McGonagall taught me back in fourth year, to get me ready for the Yule Ball. I'm afraid I only got to try the waltz, though. Ron sort of took up the rest of my time."

"Why didn't you ask me to dance at least one time?"

"Like I said, I was busy. Besides, it looked like you were having a good time with Neville."

"Neville was having a good time, so I put on a happy face. In actuality, my feet were killing me where he kept stepping on them." Ginny laughed.

"I guess I should have played savior again. If I had known, I would have, not that I was much better though."

"I saw Parvatti, Harry, and she did not look like you hurt her. In fact, she seemed very happy for that one dance. It might have been a good idea to ask her for another. She would have been in a better mood if you had."

"I couldn't abandon Ron, with the state he was in. It might have been worse than it became if I hadn't been there to keep him and Hermione from killing each other. If only he told her how he felt back then, they would have been together long before they finally did. Lavender never would have had her chance."

"True, he was quite a git back then. Now, what say we get something to drink, then try for another dance?"

"Sounds like a good idea Gin. I must say, I wish the Ball had been like this. I might even have said the heck with Ron and Hermione, and just stayed dancing if I had you as a partner."

"Harry Potter, Did you just pay me a compliment?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I am going to take it as one, and go so far as to say that it was better than the one that Neville gave me that night. He told me that I just gave him the best memory of his life."

"You do that for people Gin."

"OH you're on a roll, Harry. Two in less than five minutes. I don't think Hermione could brag about that."

"Then let's quit while I am ahead. If I keep going, I may come to a point where I stick my foot in my mouth, and ruin the whole evening."

"Good idea." and they went for their drink.

BL-}

Two days later, Hermione and Daphne sat with Dobby and Kreacher, trying to come up with a plan to get into the bank and search Bella's vault for the cup. With Gringotts security, and the search for OotP members by the Dark Lords minions, nothing seemed destined to work. Any way to fool the Goblins would end in failure and quite possibly something more permanent for the person caught. It was something they did not want to risk.

They didn't hear Remus and Tonks enter the room they used for their research, and they also didn't see it when Tonks took Remus to the side where they could not be seen, and she told him of what she was going to do. Remus grinned at first, then he stopped when he finally realized that she had given them the answer to the problem.

In order to see if it would work, He had Tonks change into Bella, to try and fool the four sitting at the table. She walked out into the open, "Do the little children have a itsy bitsy problem they can't solve?"

Hermione and Daphne jumped from their seats. And Dobby and Kreacher took a stance between the girls and Bella, "You will not harm these ladies!" cried Dobby.

"You will die before you can do anything to hurt them Missy Bella. I don't want to hurt you, but, these are my friends, and I will not let anything happen to them."

"So, poor pitiful Kreacher thinks these girls see him as friend. How sweet. Too bad it isn't true. No one sees you as a friend Kreacher. Not even Regulus."

Kreacher was about in tears when all of a sudden Bella rushed to him and pulled him for a hug. "Kreacher, I didn't mean any of that. I AM NOT BELLA. It's me Tonks. I am so sorry for doing that to you, but we had to see if I could pass for my cousin. I'm afraid I was too good. "

Kreacher did not like the way she talked, even if she didn't mean it. Living with Sirius taught him how to get retribution. He waved his hand, and when Tonks tried to change back to herself, it didn't work. She was beginning to get worried when Kreacher told her, "Missy Tonks better behave herself if she ever wants to see herself again."

Remus was doubled over laughing at his new bride. Not even Fred and George could get one over on Tonks, and here is a lowly house elf setting her straight.

"Keacher, I promise to behave myself. Please release me so that I can get out of this horrid body. I think I may be sick if I have to stay in it much longer."

Kreacher waved his hand once more, and Tonks was back to her original self. "Thank you. Now how did you do that, in case it happens to me again? I have to learn how to counteract it."

"Sorry Missy Tonks, but only an elf can do it. It is elf magic. I can show you how to stop it though."

"How?"

"By not making an elf mad."

Remus was doubled over again. Twice he has gotten to Tonks in less than five minutes. Fred and George could learn something from this elf. Hell, Sirius and he could learn from him.

"Not to change the subject, but, I think it will work." Tonks interrupted.

Hermione looked at her closely, "Exactly what will work Tonks?"

"Getting into Gringotts disguised as Bella. I know polyjuice and glamor charms won't work, but they are traceable. My being a metamorph is different. It is a completely natural form that is not traceable. As long as I stay in character with Bella, I will get by with it."

"ARE YOU INSANE TONKS? YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY HOPE TO GET BY GRINGOTTS SECURITY MEASURES LIKE THAT. Tonks listen to me, you will be taking on too big of a chance. What if Bella showed up during your visit?"

"Hermione, you heard what was said. She is recovering from those burns, and wouldn't dare show up in public in her condition. Plus, Remus and a few others will be staging a surprise to keep the munchers busy. I think we are the only people other than the bad guys who know she is indisposed at the moment. I should be in and out in about twenty minutes."

"If you're lucky. Other wise it might be more like twenty years. There has to be a better way to get into Gringotts with a lesser chance of getting caught."

"Have you thought of anything yet? How much time do we have before Bella will be up and about? How much time do we have before Voldemort decides to attack? We are so close Hermione. We have to strike now while the time is right. Don't forget there is still Nagini to worry about. The farther along we are, the better Harry's chances are."

"I know Tonks, but we don't want to lose you like this. Do you have a back up plan, if something were to come up to spoil your chance of getting in?"

"Of course I do. After all, I can change to anyone, even a Goblin if I have to. I will be OK."

"Remus, what are your thoughts on this? I haven't heard you say anything on this matter."

"As much as I am against it, Tonks is making sense, Hermione. We are running out of time before the shite hits the fan. We all have to do things that will be putting ourselves in danger. Besides, even if I forbid her to do it, she would do it anyway. She is a very strong willed person."

"I still don't like it, but it is a plan that could work if everything goes right. When do you plan on doing it?"

"Well. Since I have your OK, I might as well do it today. If I didn't get your OK, we were going to do it today. So, I guess nothing has changed on that point. Remus, Sirius, Frank, Filius, Fred and George will be going to Hogsmeade to get spotted by the munchers. No one else knows about it, just in case there are some loose lips hanging around."

What they didn't know was that six students would be there as well, having gotten permission from Severus to make a one hour trip for certain necessities. Also a few requests from other students and families. Not much, but enough to fill the hour with no time to spare.

BL-}

Tonks made the change before departing for Diagon Alley, to stop anyone from asking any questions about her leaving and Bella showing up.

She landed in the vacant alley down the street from the Cauldron. As she made her way through the Inn

she heard the fear in the patrons voices and felt the stares from them as she moved. She hate this the most about Voldemort and his henchmen. The fear that he spread through out the wizard world. It was a wonder that there were as many people as there were in the Inn. After what took place in the Ministry, the people were afraid to go out and attempt to live a normal life. Normalcy has not been present in the wizard world for over twenty years, though it was close when Lily and James lost their lives, but took Voldemort with them. There was still a sense of fear about the remaining Death Eaters, but with no leader they were a disrupted band with little sense of purpose. If a child was able to take out their leader, then there was little they could do to keep up their reign of terror. It would mean nothing if Voldemorts threat was not behind them.

This thinking brought Tonks to the steps of Gringotts, and she dropped the thinking to concentrate on her mission. It was vital for her to maintain control and not show fear when she approached the Goblins. Any sign of fear would trigger them to her not being who she said she was. As she entered, a wizard approached her that could end her plan before she even got started. Luckily she knew him from the reports she received while working as an Auror. "Bailey, what are you doing here?"

"Same as you I imagine. I just got back from The continent and stopped in to draw some money out of my account. I heard about the take over of the Ministry. Too bad. Something should be done to stop this atrocity. What have you heard?"

"Well, according to what people are saying, they have done away with the Aurors, and replaced them with what they are calling Snatchers. They are sent out to find Muggleborn and Half bloods and bring them in for trial." Tonks knew he was doing this for show and decided to actually tell him what she knew of the situation.

"It's getting so it isn't safe to walk the streets anymore. I guess I better get home before something happens to me. See you around." and Bailey left, allowing her to finally approach the floor manager.

"I need to get into my vault."

"May I see your wand please Mrs. LeStrange?"

"You don't need my wand. Just let me pass. We have gone through this so many times, it should be almost automatic."

"And as we have said before, there is procedure we have to follow in order to keep our customers accounts safe from people who wish to take what is not theirs. It is for your own good that we do this. We have tried to get you understand this."

"And I have told you that no one would dare try to break into my vault. The protection I have is enough to keep them from getting anywhere. Now, allow me to pass so that I may get to my vault."

"Very well, but it is all on you should anything come up missing. Griphook, show the lady to her vault."

The ride was a long one down to the vault, and there were measures in place that would have pointed out to Griphook that she was not who she said she was, if she had used Polyjuice or a charm. With her being a member of the Blacks, her blood was accepted as Bella's. It was the same at the vault when she was tested with a blood sample. She knew that being accepted canceled out any charms protecting the contents of the vault.

She entered the vault and looked around for the cup. She saw several lined up on the wall, sitting on a shelf. She approached them and found the one that had the Hufflepuff emblem on it. She took it and put a spell for protection on it and walked out. Griphook closed and lock the door, then led her back to the car. However, as they started to leave, there was loud crash, as if a wall had been collapsed. Then there was strong gust of wind. They turned to see what had happened, and they both watched as the dragon that had been laying there had torn his chain from the wall and attacked them. Griphook had jumped from the car, leaving Tonks alone. The dragon grabbed her and took off for the higher levels. He used his fire to destroy the floor of the main hall, then shattered the glass of the light panels to make his escape. Tonks didn't know what was going on and felt that all the work she had done, and the success she had with her plan, had turned out all for naught. She was going to die as dinner for this great beast.

BL-}

Remus, Sirius, Frank, Fred, George and Filius had walked around for over an hour and never drew a second look the whole time they were there. Remus thought that maybe the Death Eaters were drawn to Gringotts because of Tonks and Bella's vault. He began to panic and told Sirius and the rest they had to get back to Hogwarts and then learn if Tonks had made it back safely. If not then he was going after her. They had just started out when there was an explosion at the other end of the village and they all turned and went back to see what happened. When they got there, they saw Harry, Ginny, Luna, Blaise, Draco, and Astoria under attack from twenty four Death Eaters.

Harry and Ginny had the bulk of the D.E.s after them. It was two on two for the rest. Remus, Sirius and Filius joined Harry and Ginny, while Frank, Fred and George helped the rest.

With the new help, Harry was able to take out four of the DEs and turned his attention on helping Ginny, who was holding her own. Before long, there were three more DEs down.

Luna and Blaise were back to back fighting off the LeStrange brothers. Once again they were evenly matched, but they were getting tired. Both sides were fatigued and it began to show when Blaise was hit with a spell that snapped some bones in his leg. Luna felt him fall against her and turned to protect him. In her current state, she forgot all about her need to keep her secret, and began to change. The next minute was a deadly one as twelve of the Death Eaters stopped fighting and became very rigid. They were all turned to stone when they looked into Medusa's eyes. By chance, they were the only ones who saw this, and thus her secret was safe from Voldemort. However, Blaise saw what happened and covered his eyes so as not to fall under the spell. When the DEs changed, Luna changed back to herself and continued to help Harry and Ginny, not knowing that she had shown herself to Blaise.

The fight was over when the DEs saw their numbers had dwindled down to less than the ones they attacked. They didn't know what happened to the twelve except that maybe they were hit with a petrificus spell. They didn't stay around to find out. The battle was over, and the light suffered only minor damage, or so they thought. The damage to Blaise was more than just physical.

The group made it back to the Castle and went right to Madam Pomfrey for their wounds. Remus found out that Tonks had not yet made it back. He was ready to take off again, but he was stopped by Severus.

"I'm sorry, but after what just took place, there is no way I am going to let anyone leave the castle for quite some time. We don't know what happened with Tonks. It may be that she was caught and told the DEs what happened and what else was happening. Until we know for sure, we will all be standing pat."

"THAT'S MY WIFE YOU ARE LEAVING OUT THERE WITH THOSE BASTARDS!"

"I know Remus, and I am sorry, but I can't allow anyone else to fall to the same fate as her. What would happen if you should fail, and get caught. Then Sirius would go looking for you. Then if he got caught, Harry would go. Do you see what I mean? We are not yet ready for this."

"But I just can't abandon her Sev. She is my wife. I love her. I need her. I can't go on with out her."

"Please give her a little time. Maybe we can find out what happened to her and then try to get her back. It is too early to be going out looking for her just now. The DEs are on alert."

They argued for another hour, when Hagrid entered the chamber carrying a body in his arms. Pomfrey looked up to see a limp Bella in his arms. She ran to him and told him to bring her to the closest bed for an examination. Hagrid explained that she was brought her by the Gringotts dragon. She was in his grasp which was quite tight.

Pomfrey found several broken ribs, and a punctured lung, all of which could be healed right away. Other than that, she was just plain scared out of her wits. Enough so that she passed out from it.

Remus was there by he side as Pomfrey worked on her, listening to what Hagrid said. "Hagrid, didn't you say that the dragons had a way to communicate that we didn't know about?"

"Yuh Remus. It's kinda like that telekinetic thing."

"I think you mean telepathy Hagrid, but I get the picture. Do you think one of our Dragons contacted the Gringotts Dragon and asked it to help Tonks?"

"Say, I hadn't thought uh that, but I guess they could have. Norbert is pretty smart and caring. She could have thought of it."

"Then I will be visiting them soon to tell them thank you. I would have died if something serious happened to Tonks. Please toss them an extra pig for me would you Hagrid?"

"Sure Remus, no problem. I better be getting back out there, before that weird Gringotts Dragon begins to tear the place up. By the way, how do we get him back to Gringotts?"

Sirius was listening in, "You're not serious are you Hagrid? Why would he want to go back? And who is going to try and force him back? Not me, I can assure you."

"Well, that does pose a problem, if he doesn't want to go back. But it is hard enough to watch over the trained Dragons, without adding a wild one in the mix."

"Then let him be, and maybe he will leave on his own." Sirius fired back.

"That's not likely. He likes being with the other Dragons. It must have been lonely for him there in Gringotts." Hagrid left after that, and thing began to quiet down.

The day had been one of adventure and thrills. Of conquests and captures. But the day had not been all good.

Harry saw Luna sitting alone in a corner, and he found her crying. "Luna what is it?"

"I did something stupid Harry. So stupid that Blaise won't talk to me. He said he never wants to see me again. Harry I changed in front of him. Not just my hair. I made a full change, and he saw it."

"I was afraid of something like that happening. Luna, let me talk to him, and I will try to get him to understand that it was my idea for you not to tell anyone."

"I hope it works Harry. Blaise is the only person to show me he loves me, beside you. I kind of like the feeling, and don't want to lose it."

It looked to be a long night for Luna, and she was afraid that it may be even longer.


	15. Chapter 15

Bad Love Keeperoliver Chapter 15

Harry and Ginny watched as Luna walked away from Blaise, who had his back turned to everyone in the area. Tears were flowing down the cheeks of Luna, and her eyes were as red as cherries.

Harry looked to Ginny and said, "Ginny, why don't you go try and settle Luna down, while I go talk to Blaise."

"I have a better idea Harry. You go talk to Luna. You know her better than anyone else, including me. For some reason, you and her communicate on a different level and understand each other. Blaise needs a feminine touch to help him. I know that sounds weird, seeing how it is a female that is causing his pain, but, I feel I can get him to understand Luna's reasoning better than you."

"Gin, you didn't have to explain your reasoning. I would have done as you asked just by asking. I do however, see your point. Go to him and get him to see it was never her Intention to hurt him. I have to try and get Luna back into her cheery self. I hate to see her hurting like she is right now." Harry kissed her and walked towards Luna while Ginny went to Blaise.

Ginny sat on the chair next to his bed and tried to get him to look at her. "Blaise, will you please look at me. I feel we need to talk."

With his back still to Ginny he replied, "About what? How Luna lied to me?"

"How did she lie to you?"

"She told me when I asked her if there was anything I should know about her that would possibly break us apart, that there was nothing about her that would do that."

"Blaise, I am going to set up a barrier to keep what I have to say between us." Ginny set up the wards to keep them silent to the rest of the people in the area. "Now, will you please look at me. I hate talking to the back of your head."

He turned over to face her. His eyes were as red as Luna's. He was hurting as bad as she was. "Ginny, why did she keep something like that from me? She killed twelve people today, with something I can only guess at what power it was. Her face was that of something evil, and her eyes glowed red. Her hair turned into snakes that moved on their own. It wasn't the Luna I loved standing there."

"Blaise, please try to keep an open mind as I say this. Harry asked Luna to keep this from everyone, so that if she ever needed it, it would come as a surprise. It was necessary for him to ask this so that there would be no defense for it. It would also keep her safe from the Death Eaters from trying to capture her and use her power against us. You saw what she can do. Would you like to see that kind of power used against us?"

"That is exactly what I am getting at. If I had known in advance what she was capable of, I would have protected her."

"Like you did in town? No, Blaise, I think Harry did right by asking her to keep it to herself. Only four people knew her power. Harry and Luna of course. Then Celia and I also knew. Harry felt the fewer people who knew, the easier it was to protect her. You love Luna and you were doing your best to protect her in Hogsmeade. However, when you got hurt, Luna did what she thought she had to do. She became that what you saw."

"What exactly was it I saw? I had never seen anything like that before. Why were the twelve all that died?"

"This is the reason for the silence Blaise. Everyone knows Luna as Luna Selena Lovegood. Her real name is Luna Medusa Lovegood, and yes, she is a descendant of the real Medusa, complete with her powers."

"Medusa? You mean the Medusa from mythology that could turn people to stone?"

"That's the one. Now, you have to understand that she never wanted to use this power on a living creature. It took saving your life for her to do this. It had to be something really special for her to do it. I don't know how you feel now Blaise, but think about it? She killed twelve people because they hurt you, and were still a threat to you. There was no one else who knew you were hurt, plus they were busy fighting for their own lives."

"But did she have to kill them?"

"Blaise, it was twelve against one. She would never have stood a chance other wise. Did you wish her to die, rather than save yours and her life?"

Blaise closed his eyes to picture the scene that took place hours ago. He watched as he was hit by that spell, and he went down. He saw Luna set up a shield while she checked to see if he was alright. Then as she stood back up, she was changing into her Medusa form. He watched as her face became slightly blurred to him making her look even worse than she was. She was standing back from the other light warriors, and only the twelve had their attention on her. They were firing harmful spells at her and himself, and the shield protected them until they got hit with the Medusa stare. As soon as she did it, she transformed back to herself, and went right to him. He saw she did everything she could to protect others from her power.

"Well, did you wish to see her die Blaise?"

"No Ginny, I didn't. I just wish I knew about it before seeing it for the first time. I hope she never has to use it again."

"Believe me Blaise, so does she. However, if the need arises again, I am sure she will do it without hesitation. Now, do you think you can forgive her for this, as she is hurting awfully bad right now?"

"Yes Ginny, I am ready to say I am sorry to her."

"That's not what I said, but that will work even better. She loves you Blaise and would hate to lose you like this."

"Well, I would hate to lose her because she did it saving me and her. I just wasn't thinking right. It felt like she was keeping something from me that could hurt or kill me in the future. I see now that she would never put me or anyone else who calls her friend in danger. Harry was right to have her keep it a secret. It would be a terrible thing to have to face in battle."

"I do know one thing though Blaise, you might think twice about upsetting her in the future. She can do partial changes that are pretty darn wicked in their own way."

"Anything else I should know before I say I'm sorry?" Blaise gulped.

"Yes, a kiss and hug might help out. Besides, I think you both need it right now."

Blaise smiled at Ginny, and happened to look past her to see Harry and Luna walking back towards them. Luna looked slightly better than she did when she left a few minutes ago. He saw Ginny drop the charms around his bed, and get up to go to Luna and give her a hug. She stepped out of the way, and let Luna go to him alone. She stood there with Harry and watched as Luna took a seat next to Blaise and then got up and went to him for a hug and a kiss. From that point on, she knew everything was going to be alright.

BL-}

When Luna saw Harry walking towards her, she thought he was going to give her a pep talk. How Blaise will get over this problem he has with her power. Instead, he walked up to her and said, "Doesn't Ginny look great with the way she sways her hips when she walks?"

"WHAT?"

"I mean look at her. She reeks of sexuality. It sometimes drives me crazy to watch her walk across a room. Hypnotizing really. I can't believe it's me she chose to be with over Dean. I must be the second luckiest man in the world."

"Is this supposed to be cheering me up Harry, because if it is, I don't think it's working."

"Why would I be trying to cheer you up? Is something bothering you Luna?"

Luna shook her head, thinking she missed something. "Didn't you see the way Blaise acted towards me a minute ago? Like I was yesterdays trash left on his bed. How he ignored me when I tried speaking to him? How he let me walk off without even a glance in my direction? Did you miss all that?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing, "If you are worried about that, then you worry over nothing. Blaise just needs time to get adjusted to the fact that it will be you wearing the pants in the house when you two get married. It's quite a blow to a mans ego to learn that the person he loves is more powerful than he is. But, like I said he will get over it."

Luna stood there quiet still for a moment. She could not believe what Harry just said. Any of it. However the longer she thought on it, the funnier it sounded, until she couldn't take it anymore, and burst out laughing.

Luna then thought of what Harry said and had to ask, "Harry, you said you were the second luckiest guy around. Who would you say was first?"

"Why Blaise of course. I mean who else could say that his girlfriend can kick your arse?"

She was still wearing a smile as they walked back towards Ginny and Blaise, who were also wearing a smile. Somehow she knew that everything would be alright.

BL-}

Bella had been in her bed since the incident at Hogsmeade. She was running things over in her mind as to what happened. The thing that hurt the most and was felt the most was the treatment by Voldemort towards her when they returned. Yes, she saw the twelve men turned to stone and could not figure out how that happened. She remembered the power that Potter possessed. It was far stronger than she was led to believe. Nothing that happened was through any fault of her own, yet it was she that felt the full brunt of Voldemort's anger.

She had just lost her husband and his brother at the fight. It was they who were put in charge of the attack, not her. If it had not been for her, no one would have survived the encounter. She did what ever she could to return and report to Voldemort about the failed attack. However, all she got out was that the attack failed, when she was hit with the first crutiatus. It was followed by a second, then a third and even more. She lost count after nine. She was told later that she had been hit twelve times with the curse. It wasn't even one of her own that told her. It was her House Elf Dilly that told her.

It was also Dilly that took care of her, and was her only visitor. None of her own even thought to check on her.

It has been a week, and she was now making plans of her own. She asked Dilly to let her know when there was no one in the house so that she could begin her plans. She then sat in her bed and practiced her magic. Easy magic at first, as if she were starting Hogwarts all over again. Then as she got stronger, the spells became more difficult. What she was doing, was casting a spell, and catching it in her hands and molding it in her mind, building the strength of the spell as she held it. She then cast the spell out the window and watched as it hit the tree that was out there. The tree was taking quite a beating, and she used charms to hide her work.

This went on for another week, and Bella felt like she was ready to leave the bed and her room and begin to activate her plan. She hoped that her target was left behind when they all left. Once her plan was completed, then she would leave the house and take to hiding. Her plan would have dire consequences for a certain someone. At least that was what she believed.

After eighteen days, ten of which she faked her condition, Dilly told her that the house was empty, and that no one was due back for several hours. She began her mission of redemption as soon as Dilly told her. She got out of bed, and dressed. She grabbed her wand and headed downstairs. She searched every room, but found no one. Not even the one she wished remained behind.

Bella fell back in a chair, upset that there was nothing she could do. Then she heard a familiar noise. A scraping on the floor, as if something were being dragged across it. Nagini was returning from a hunt. Bella stayed in her seat and watched as the snake entered the room. Bella saw that her hunt had been successful by the bulge of an unfamiliar animal stretching her sides. She moved slowly, as if sensing something was amiss. She stopped when she saw Bella sitting in her masters seat. She raised up into her attack position, but was not ready for what the witch sent her way.

Bella used her magic, and conjured up FiendFyre sending it towards Nagini. The snake did not move fast enough, and was caught up in the flames. Her writhing around spread the flames throughout the room, and it was soon engulfed in the fire.

Bella called for Dilly and as soon as the elf arrived, Bella used the elf to escape from the destruction she knew would occur. Riddle house would be no more. The house was a benefit of her plan, as she wished to destroy Voldemort's pet, shattering any bond that they shared. She did not realize that she had set the plans that would bring about his downfall.

However, Bella's choice of a hideout was a big mistake, as she landed in Black Manor, in the room that was occupied by Buckbeak. Sirius kept him there to protect the house should any DE's decide to attack.

As soon as Dilly and Bella landed in the room, they were attacked by the Hippogriff, and in her weakened condition she was unable to defend herself. Dilly was knocked away from her mistress and could not save her from the claws and the ripping beak. Bellatrix LeStrange was dead in seconds after the attack. Dilly stood there, not knowing what to do. She looked at her Mistress' torn body, and decided to bring it back to the cemetery that was outside the building they just left.

She had just returned and was ready to prepare her for burial, when the rest of the wizards returned.

Tom saw the destruction of his family home, and saw the body of Bellatrix, with her House Elf standing over her. It was his opinion that Bell had fought off the attackers and died in the attempt. Her House Elf got her out of the building before it burned her body, so that there could be a proper burial.

He did not know who did this, but he vowed that Bella would be avenged. He was sorry for the way he treated his most faithful servant. He hated failure, but he hated losing his most faithful servant even more. The Order Of The Phoenix would feel his wrath soon.

Then, Hogwarts would be the end of the light. All resistance would end there, and it will be very soon.

BL-}

Voldemort began his campaign in Diagon Alley. His forces gathered in Borkin and Burkes and from their they entered the Alley.

The first place to feel their power was Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. When they were done, there was nothing left of the building but rubble. What they didn't know was that was all there was, as the store was empty of all their merchandise.

As they continued through the alley, it was Voldemort that noticed that there were no people anywhere, in or out of the stores. He also saw that most of the stores were empty. Where was everyone? He turned and made his way back to Gringotts. This he knew would have someone in it.

He entered Gringotts and was met by an armed force of Goblins led by Silverbeard, High Commander of the army. "Do not come any further Dark One. We will not allow you to destroy our work."

"Who cares about your work? I need to know where all the people are that work in the alley. The Weasleys, Festicue, Ollivander, and all the rest. Where is all their merchandise?"

"I can only tell you that they have been absent from their shops for more than four months now. When the Ministry fell to your hands, they fled for safety. You would have known this if Mrs. LeStrange would have made it back to you after her visit. We are sorry that the Dragon decided to leave at that exact moment."

"What about the Dragon? Why was Bellatrix here?"

"She went to her vault for something. When she left, the dragon attacked and took her as he fled the building. It did not look good for Her I am sorry to say."

Voldemort seemed to melt as those words. "It wasn't good for her. She is dead. Did you notice if she had anything with her when she was taken?"

"She had nothing that we could see, though our sight of her was a fleeting one. She appeared limp in the dragons clutch."

With that, Voldemort left the Goblins and gathered his forces and returned to Malfoy Manor. He wanted to ask Dilly some questions, but the elf had already left, and if she did not wish to be found, there was no way that Voldemort would find her. He would just have to assume that the cup was safe in her vault. He would have felt it if it had been taken by someone. His reasoning was because it was a part of him. Then he realized that there was another part of him that was missing, Nagini. He went back to Riddle House to search for her.

When a search failed to find her, Voldemort began to fear that he most hated to acknowledge. Someone knew his secret, and was destroying his most prized possessions. His immortality. His one power over all.

He now knew it was the moment to attack, before all of his treasures were found and destroyed. It would take some time to prepare, but it would be soon. This he promised to Bella and Nagini.

BL-}

For the first time this year, Harry felt Tom in his mind. He was beyond mad. He was furious. Harry felt the reason for this. Nagini and Bella were both missing or dead, with Bella being lost to a dragon. None of this made any sense to Harry. No one had left the school for any reason since Hogsmeade, and no dragon left the school grounds.

When he told the rest of his vision, it was Tonks who laughed. "Don't you all see? Tom has been to Gringotts for some reason, and they told him of Bella being captured. But, why does he think she is dead, if she was at the battle in Hogsmead?"

"Exactly Tonks. It doesn't make sense. He has to know that she couldn't have been to Gringotts and taken by a dragon, if she fought in Hogsmead. And who took Nagini and to where did he or she take her?"

Daphne asked the question everyone was afraid to ask, "Do you think a third party is forcing Tom into a confrontation with us?"

Harry thought on it a moment. "It would seem that way Daphne, and I'm afraid it has worked. He is planning an attack now with his inner circle. We can expect an attack soon. But who would want a war that will bring so much destruction? What could be gained by it?"

It was Severus who answered that question, "Someone who knew that both sides would be weakened, and ready to step in to finish it. This would make him or her the real winner of the war."

"I don't know Professor. It sounds logical in a way, but if there was a third party, I would think either Tom or Professor Dumbledore would have felt their presence at some point in time. No, I think something has happened to Bella and Nagini that no one is aware of. But I feel that there has to be someone that knows what really happened."

The rest of the night was spent with everyone trying to figure out what had sent Tom into forcing his hand and planning his attack. They all figured that Hogwarts was the the logical point of interest for Tom to attack. It was the last main rallying point for the light.

Harry called for Dobby and Kreacher, "Dobby, you must tell the other house elves that we are going to be attacked soon, and they would be safer down here with us. Kreacher, if there is anything you know of in the manor that could help us in any way, you need to go and get it now. I don't know how much time we have before the attack."

The two elves disappeared and did what was asked of them. Dobby returned quickly, and soon the other elves joined them as well. One of the elves started acting peculiar when she arrived. She saw one she thought was either dead or under restraints. "Master Snape, we thought you were dead?"

Severus looked down at the elf and remembered who she was, "Dilly, what are you doing here?" He then covered the area with a spell that would keep the elf from escaping. "Harry this is Bella's personal house elf?"

Dilly had the fear of death in her eyes. She thought she was going to be killed because she was looked at as a threat to the security of the school. She came here because she needed to find a safe place with others of her kind. Hogwarts has always taken in homeless elves and she never heard an complaints from those who sought shelter here.

She watched as the young wizard approached her, but there was no hatred in his eyes. No look of cruel intent to his features. He even smiled at her and reached out to take her hand. She had no intentions of accepting his offer. It could have been a trick on the part of the wizard. Then came the straw that broke the camels back. In a flash, there stood the same creature that killed her mistress, and on his back was the elf that found her a family. Kreacher.

Kreacher looked down on Dilly and spat out, "What is you doing in Hogwarts, Dilly?"

"I came here to seek help when my mistress died. I had no where else to go. I do not bring any evil with me Kreacher, I promise."

"You say your mistress is dead. When did she die, and how did she die, Dilly?"

"This very day she did, and by that creature you are riding."

"You say Buckbeak killed your mistress today. Then that means she tried to enter Black Manor and Buckbeak surprised her. Why was Bella trying to get in Black Manor?"

"Because she had just done a very bad thing to Lord Voldemorts pet. She killed it with fire. It was so bad, that the House burned to the ground. She had me take her to the first place she could think of, which was Black Manor. That was where we met up with this Creature, and it struck before we could do anything to stop it. I had to get her out of there before the thing ate her. That was when Lord Voldemort caught me, as I took my Mistress back to the House. He acted funny though, like he was sorry for something, rather than being upset. It was like my Mistress was dead because of him doing something. When he asked me how she died, all I could say was that it was a creature with wings and claws."

Harry fell back on his butt, when he heard Dilly's explanation. He now felt that he had the whole story and they were preparing for an attack because of a misconception. Dilly never told him where she was attacked. Tom thought it was the Order that attacked and destroyed the house and Nagini. Bella tried to escape to somewhere, where she met her death. He just didn't know where.

He began his attack in Diagon Alley, and entered Gringotts, where he heard the tale of Bella being caught by a dragon and taken away. He then thought that Dilly went to her and pulled her from the dragon, but was too late to save her. When he returned to question Dilly further, she was already gone.

This is what he told the others, and they all felt that it was as good an answer as anyone else could come up with.

BL-}

Charlie talked with Severus and Sirius about his part in the upcoming battle. He asked them if he could train six students in a crash course in dragon handling. When he was granted permission only after he talked with Hagrid, he went to the grounds keeper and talked to him about who he felt would be best. Hagrid couldn't answer him, as he never taught his classes about dragons. They were discussed, but without having one available, he could not teach them. He mentioned some names who showed the most interest in the talks.

When Charlie went to the students and asked for volunteers, he looked for the ones who Hagrid mentioned. He saw all of them raise their hands and was pleased with the response. However, Harry could not be chosen for this project, and he showed the most interest, plus he helped Hagrid in his first year with Norbert. He chose Draco, Dean, Seamus, Neville, George and Colin. They would begin training the next morning. If Blaise had not been hurt, he would have chosen him over Colin.

With the battle so near, the school had to use every resource available. Minerva called on Hogwarts to prepare for the defense of the school, and all the stone warriors and suits of armor were activated. All the gargoyles were activated. All the creatures in the Forest were warned and asked for their assistance. The Centaurs accepted her offer, but the spiders rejected it, and left instead. No one knew where they went, but they all felt they would see them again, and soon.

The shields set up around the grounds were strengthened by the Professors and the elves. With each putting in their own special touches. Kreacher placed a spell on it that when a shield was taken down, it would come down as acid and burn any standing near it outside of Hogwarts.

Many more traps were laid, and the once majestic school now took on the look of a castle ready to do battle with it's enemy.

Whatever was to come, the defenders of the castle would make sure that it's attackers would know they were in a battle for their lives.

BL-}

A/N-} I would like to take this time to ask all my readers to take a minute and pray for the residents of Boston and the ones who died or were injured during this tragic attack. Once again, innocent people were the target of some fanatical group, or sadistic team. Being from Boston originally, I am looking for a list of names of those killed and injured for a name I might recognize. I hope there are none.

I would also like to pass on that this story is coming to end in the next two chapters, and I'm sorry to say that it will be my last. I know the length of time between chapters is terrible, and I am sorry. Things are getting to the point where I can't concentrate. I hope you all understand and can forgive me. I love every single person who read and enjoy my work. You are all special to me. I will not bore you all with names, and those special to me know this.

Thank you for taking the time to read this. As always, Ollie the Keeper, and for the really special person, Ollie your Keeper.


	16. Chapter 16

Bad Love Keeperoliver Chapter 16

Lord Voldemort was vicious in his preparations for the final battle. He drove his minions with an uncaring demeanor and was swift to hand out his style of discipline when ever his orders were not carried out to the letter. The Crutiatus was the preferred method, but in one case when a lower ranked follower got two other DEs injured because of his stupidity, the method of choice was the AK. It was one thing to hurt yourself, but to hurt others on your team was unforgivable.

This was the only such instance that warranted it and it served its purpose. There were no more injuries to the DEs caused by a fellow team member. It didn't stop the Dark Lord from issuing the Crutiatus though. He used it to keep his men alert and prepared for the unexpected. He was particularly happy when the Crutiatus was put on one member, and his friend pushed him out of the way to prevent further pain. He gave the pusher a dose of the spell, then complimented him on his thinking. He said the spell was for stopping the spell from his master to the other member.

Finally, the Dark Lord announced that the final battle would be in three days, and for them all to enjoy this brief intermission however they wished to celebrate. He did however warn them that they all needed to be in fit condition in forty eight hours. This was to give final orders to everyone, and to set assignments.

During all of this, Voldemort was aware that Harry could feel what was happening, and he made sure that the brat would know what his own outcome would be. Voldemort would allow no other DE to harm Potter. Harry had to be removed by himself, but any of his friends were open to any pain that could be inflicted by Toms army. Their removal was also acceptable. In fact, there was to be no mercy given to any member of the side of the light. Potter had to be shown that it was because of him that his friends were falling to the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters.

Harry knew that with the training that his friends received, and with the hidden power of Luna and Celia, plus the number of adults that were available was more than Tom was expecting. The Dragons and the Elves were also not expected.

Of the fourteen students chosen to train with the Dragons, only six were chosen to ride them. The others helped with the care and handling. It was necessary for the Dragons to be near them all so that they could learn to distinguish between them and any others that might come near them. Any others not in the group that came near took a chance on being burnt to a crisp. The exceptions to this were Harry, Ginny, Luna, Celia and Bill.

After the training was completed, and the riders given their tasks, Colin walked back to the School and entered the Chamber looking for his friends. He found Ginny and Luna talking to Hermione and Daphne. He went to Luna and gave her a hug, then he went to Ginny and gave her a hug, and also a kiss. This did not go unnoticed. Harry saw it and when Colin kissed Ginny a second time, Harry found a way to protect Ginny from the upcoming battle. He would break up with her under the pretense of her being in love with someone else. Of course she would object to this reasoning, but Harry would make it impossible for her to change his mind, and let her go. He would never make a mistake like this again.

He knew Ginny did not love Colin. It was never more apparent than right after the second kiss, she slapped Colin in the face and told him to never try that again. He promised he would never do it again as he could not take the pain of another such slap.

Then when Harry approached Ginny with his breakup, Ginny let loose again, only this time, Harry was fighting off the biggest bat bogies he ever saw. The whole time he was fighting them, Ginny let him have it verbally. "What gives you the right to tell me something is over just because of something you saw and mistook. I did not kiss Colin, he kissed me. Twice. And he felt the sting of the slap I gave him after the second Kiss. I accepted the first kiss as a friend, but the second kiss was not accepted. I don't know what you think about this, but I don't like the way you are handling it. I can take a guess, and it probably is 100% correct. You saw Tom and he plans to kill all the people you love to show how much he controls. It is your idea to break off any friendship with your friends because you wish them no harm. Am I right?"

"Gin, what ever my reason, the fact remains the same. Colin kissed you. Twice, and you accepted them both. That tells me that you have some feeling for Colin, the same as me. I have not been able to spend the amount of time it takes for two people to get to know each other in a more than a friendly way. From here on out, I will not be able to spend even that little amount of time with you. You're better off with Colin."

"If you don't mind Harry, I think I know who I like. If you think I am that kind of a girl that cannot make up her own mind, then maybe you don't know me as well as I hoped. But know this, you cannot get rid of me that easily. I will fight for my beliefs, and one of them is you and I are meant to be together. So, go off and play hero once more with who ever will be tagging along with you and know that I will still be there when it is all over!"

Luna had been listening to the two and decided to step in. "Ginny, even though you are right, and Harry is doing this to protect you, you must realize that there is a reason beyond even that. Harry, you must believe that Ginny is strong enough to handle what you saw with Tom. Yes Harry, I know what you saw and I know what it is you have to face. But keeping those who love you at an arms distance is wrong, as we can help you. We aren't the weak kids we were when we first started. Our training has given us the strength assist you when needed. You know of my strength, and Celia's. You know Ginny is much stronger than Tom can know. You have adults here that are strong and know what they are doing. Professor Snape can give us knowledge on Tom's weak points. Sirius and Mrs. Malfoy can also give you help with dark magic that is borderline good. The dragons give us an advantage with their strength, and the elves are with us as well. We stand a much better chance if you believe in us, as we believe in you."

"Luna is right Harry. You know how strong we are, and if you are worried about me, then what better way to protect me, if I am at your side. You know full well that I will be fighting in this war, whether it is at your side or not. I will not stand by and let my family fight and not be there with them. I will be at your side, even if it is as another member of your army."

"Gin, Luna, you don't know what your asking of me. Well maybe you do Luna, and if that is the case, then you also know that whoever is at my side is a target for any Death Eater to show me what pain they can inflict without even firing a spell at me. I know the Weasley family is marked as blood traitors, but I don't have to give them even more of a cause to hurt you or any member of your family. Luna, you are no safer than Ginny, because of your father's writing in the Quibbler. I cannot ask you to fight at my side and make yourself a larger target."

"Well, I'm afraid Harry that is going to be the case, because like Ginny, I will be there fighting right along with the rest of your army. Blaise will be there to assist me and you in case he is needed."

"You both know that I am meant to die in this battle? I have to die in order to defeat Tom."

Luna shook her head, "No Harry you don't have to die. Why do you think like that?"

"Because Tom thinks if anyone else were to kill me, I will be taking him along with me. He thinks if he kills me, then he will be saving his own life. I can't defeat him, I'm not strong enough."

Ginny replied, "Alone maybe you can't, but no one said you will be facing him alone. We will all be with you Harry. There is not a single person who will sit back and watch you face Tom alone. You have given us more than hope and will stand by you till the end. We know that some will die to include Luna and I, but in the end we know we will be victorious."

Harry cried at this declaration. "That is what scares me Gin, you dieing, or Luna, or Hermione. You all mean too much to me. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Molly, Arthur, or any one else I have grown to care for. I would rather sacrifice myself than to see any one I care for die. My mother and father gave their lives in order for me to live. I can do no less for those I care for."

Luna stepped forward. "Do you think we are different, Harry. That we will not do the same if someone we love is in danger. Maybe you expect to die, but that does not mean you have to die. You were told that when the Basilisk poisoned you, the bit of Tom that was in you died. The other devices that held a part of him have been destroyed. The only thing that keeps him alive now, is the fear he drives into his enemy. If we go in without fear of death and fight him on even ground, we will win. Charlie's training with the Dragons has given us an edge that Tom knows nothing about. The elves are strong ally. The Centaurs will be there with us. All this Tom knows nothing about. Severus has placed a dome around the spiders of the forest, keeping them at bay. He did not know if Tom would use them as a part of his forces and decided to not take any chances. If we control our emotions and not take unnecessary chances, we will come out alright."

"No Luna, I don't think any different about you and know you will protect any person you care for. I know this is the same for you all. I know I no longer hold a piece of Tom in me. But he is still a very powerful wizard and has gathered the knowledge of the ancients and uses it to it's full potential. We have no one with that kind of knowledge on our side."

Ginny countered, "No single person we don't, but combined we have just as much or more than Tom. The Professors are no dummies. Bill has a vast knowledge of the ancient arts. Sirius was brought up around the Dark Arts. Celia is a dark creature herself. Luna has a dark ancestry. So you see, we are not completely defenseless against the dark. What will be, will be Harry, and there is nothing we can do about it. We will fight, and some will die. I am not afraid to die Harry, but I will not die a meaningless death. If it is destined for me to die, then I will die fighting for what I believe in."

"I guess I can do no less Gin, but I don't wish to see you die. I will protect you with my dieing breath if need be. The same goes for anyone I care for."

Luna finalized the conversation, "None of us wish to die Harry, but all of us are ready to die if the need arises. We all wish to make sure that the future of our people is safe from the hold that Tom has on them right now."

With that, there talk ended, and they went back to making sure all was in ready for what was to come soon. Ginny got across to Harry that she had no intention of leaving him for Colin. He was stuck with her.

BL-}

Tom had no idea what he would be facing, but he knew what he had to work with. Six giants, one hundred Dementors, five hundred witches and wizards and the spiders of the forest. It was the spiders that would be of the biggest help, as they were to weaken the defenders from the inside. Bring their spirits down, before he even engaged the battle with his army. Tom felt sure that surprise was on his side.

He felt that the Centaurs would join the side of the light, as they always felt a bond with the school and it's Headmaster or Mistress. The Merpeople might also fight, but they were restricted to the water, and posed no major threat. Other creatures from the forest might also join the forces of the light, but their number had to be minimal. What Tom saw was a weak army of children, over aged instructors, and creatures that were magical, but had no magic. His biggest concern was breaking through the schools defenses. He had felt their shields before and knew them to be formidable.

He also knew that the Order would have members there as well, and these posed the biggest threat of resistance to his attack. Once his forces broke through the schools shields, his loses would at first be severe, but with the giants and the number of Dementors preying on the defenders, his army would soon recover, and the end would come soon after. His biggest worry was the lack of leadership within the ranks. His inner circle was depleted and his confidence in what he had available was lacking. He hoped someone would step forward and show his men what was meant by fighting for a cause.

The time had come for him to bring his army to the gates of Hogwarts and end the threat of any resistance for his dream of domination over the wizard world, then the muggle world would soon follow. Yes, his wish to rule the world was all that mattered. But it all began at Hogwarts, and now was the time for it to begin.

His army gathered around him and listened to his speech about how they were about to become the single most powerful force on the planet. How they would begin at a place that was held in high esteem with the wizard and witches and end in their becoming servants to the conquerors.

The time for the final battle was now, and it took fifty wizards to move each Giant into place. The Dementors were already gathered and waiting for the command to begin the attack.

Tom began the advance of his army on the gates of Hogwarts.

BL-}

The sound of the alarms going off sent everyone to their designated areas. The school activated the silent defenders and sent them forward to meet any breach in the shields that came about.

Charlie and the trained students took the dragons to their area to wait for the right time to attack. The first order of business was to drive off the Dementors that they knew gathered in the forest, waiting for the attack signal. They knew that the spiders were neutralized, and the six students with him were all strong in their Patronus charms. All had full blown forms at their call. The dragons also were known to drive Dementors off with their flames.

This is exactly what they did. They were on the backs of their assigned dragons, and between them, they drove off the Dementors before they could do any damage. Charlie then brought the team around, and waited for the chance to attack from the rear and attempt to take out the giants before they could do any major damage.

When Tom saw that his first wave of attack was somehow stopped, he sent the giants in to take down the shields. His army joined the giants, and when the first shield came down, they were showered by an acid spray that took out fifty of his men, and two of his giants who stumbled into the acid flow and died.

Tom didn't know what was happening. He saw two giants and many of his men fall to what he thought was water, until he saw the burns on one of the victims. What could cause something like that? A spell he didn't know? A muggle substance he knew nothing about?

Tom had to pull back his army and rethink his plan of attack. Nothing had gone right with his plans. The Dementors and spiders never showed up. He lost two giants and many soldiers to something he knew nothing about. All this, and they had yet to encounter an enemy.

Tom decided to get his army to destroy the shields from a distance to counter the substance that took so many of his warriors. He watched as the shields began to weaken. It could be seen as they begin to dim

with each attack. He saw the flow of the death as each shield fell. He was beginning to feel better about things as he watched each shield fall. He also saw the defenders gather at the gates waiting for the final shield to fall and prepare for the attack that would soon follow. Tom watched the defenders as they moved into place, and knew something was different about them. Their moves were mechanical. They moved slowly and too precisely. It was as if they were not real. He decided when it was time to attack, he would send in the giants and let them do as much damage as they could before he sent in his army of wizards.

BL-}

Charlie and his squad sat and watched the proceedings as they went on. Kreachers idea of the acid was brilliant. It gave the school enough time for its defenders to get into place. They watched as Tom sent his giants forward to attack the school in advance of his army. Charlie started to laugh at this, as this was what they were looking for. He never thought Severus' thoughts were correct, but he was now proven wrong. He would never doubt him again. It was about time for his part in the battle plan to take place, and he prepared his squad. They would attack the enemy when they began their advance on the gates. This is when they would all begin to pack themselves together and would be hard to move and return fire. Charlie also knew that the second part of the plan would be taking place at the same time.

Dobby and Kreacher were ready to do their part in the battle. They would attack the giants where it was believed to be their weakest point, their ear passages and their eyes. This bit of information came from Grawp, Hagrids brother. Grawp had his part in the battle as well. He would join the elves in the battle against the giants, taking on one of the fierce beings. His training he received from Hagrid would serve its purpose, as he would fight with his mind as well as his strength. Before he met Hagrid, he was considered a runt to the other giants, and was picked on and beaten regularly. He fought like any other giant did. Grawp has been trained to defend himself while looking for any advantage he could get. He trained for speed and agility. He would be fighting a battle other giants did not understand.

Time had come for the light to use this training and advance on the Death Eaters as they entered the gates to Hogwarts. Charlie and the other dragon riders began their attack from the rear, and the elves and Grawp made their attack on the giants.

The dragons began with their fire breath that took its toll on the rear forces, but was soon countered by the shields put up by the dark army. It was far less damage than Charlie counted on. By look of it, there had been only thirty or forty DEs taken out. He had hoped for over a hundred.

The elves began their attack on the giants, and did their part in disrupting their flow. The damage to the giants was again not as high as they had hoped for. The ears were tougher than expected and the eyes had a film on them that protected them from harsh lights. Their blindness was only temporary and when it came back, the giants were angered. Grawp entered the battle and did the best of the three attackers. He killed the first giant he battled in a short period of time, and was facing off against a second, when he was hit from behind by a third giant. The third one would have killed Grawp if not for the elves coming to his aid. They swarmed over the giant like ants, stinging it in hard to reach places, then departed the giant so that the centaurs could do their part. Using the venom taken from dead spiders, they fired arrows dipped in the venom and shot them into the giants eyes. This did the trick that the elves could not accomplish. The giant fell dead from all the venom shot into his system. Then a second one fell from the same plight. By this time, the giants had fought their way through the guards of Hogwarts and advanced on the walls of the school.

The Centaurs had to fall back as they ran out of the poison arrows, and regular arrows had little effect on the giants. They retreated back to the forest to wait on the humans to enter the gates and would face the Centaurs on a more even fight.

The DEs got through the gates and started to fire upon the elves that were fighting the giants. They began to drop to the ground where they were stepped on by the giants. It was becoming a slaughter for the elves, so they retreated as well.

The dragons fire was not a factor anymore, so they began to join the fray, and took out the DEs with their claws. This became the most effective defense yet. More than two hundred DEs fell to this attack, before Tom stepped into the battle. His magic was more than enough to combat the dragons and four died before the last three could get away. Norbert, the Chinese fireball and a Horntail were the three. However, before he died, the old Ridgeback took Colin back to the school to be healed. He then turned and went back into the battle where he died fighting with his last breath.

Of the riders, Ron, Fred and George were unaccounted for. Draco used Norbert to try and find them, but it was no use. They were assumed dead due to where the dragons went down, in the midst of the DEs.

Tom led his remaining forces up to the school where they were facing the students and Professors plus others Tom could not believe were there. Sirius Black and Severus Snape were standing shoulder to shoulder, as well as Remus Lupin.

"Severus, you choose poor partners for your betrayal. Do you honestly think you stand a chance against me with my forces, and you with a blood traitor and a mixed blood?"

"Do not take them lightly TOM. They are better than any you have standing around you."

"DO YOU DARE TO MOCK ME BY USING THIS NAME? FOR THAT YOU SHALL DIE A MOST UNPLEASANT DEATH, HALF BLOOD. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The spell never reached Severus, as a wall formed in front of him, taking the full brunt of it. Remus was the first to see it coming, and countered it with the wall. He then blasted ten Death Eaters with a bombarda curse. From there, all hell broke loose and the battle for Hogwarts began for real.

Flashes of red, green, blue, yellow, orange and purple were seen over and over again. People on both sides began to fall. Toms army outnumbered the side of the light, but the light side had the better trained members. Soon, their numbers were less than even as the DEs panicked from the devastation that rained down on them from the Hogwart defenders.

Once again Tom's voice rang out over the sound of the battle, "STAY AND FIGHT YOU COWARDS! YOU HAVE NOTHING TO FEAR AS LONG AS I AM HERE. THOSE OF YOU WHO REMAIN SHALL BE REWARDED BEYONG YOUR IMAGINATION."

Still his army ran from the carnage. Only a few remained behind to continue to fight at Toms side.

BL-}

Marie and a few others were all that remained in the chamber to help with the wounded. They heard nothing about what was going on over them except from what they were told about from the wounded who were brought in for treatment.

This was how she heard about Ron, Fred, and George missing and presumed dead. It was how she learned that Professor Slughorn had died saving Draco, Charlie and Colin from a collapsing wall. He was struck from behind by a cowardly Death Eater who joined Horace when the three took out their revenge on the fallen Professor. They saw three more trying to sneak into the ranks of the defenders and were ready to take them out when Charlie heard a familiar voice.

"HOLD UP, WE'RE ON YOUR SIDE!"

"George, is that you? Who is with you?"

"Ya Charlie, it's me. I have Fred and Ron with me, but they are in bad shape. Fred has lost a lot of blood from a cut on his chest, and Ron is hurt bad by a giant that h it him with his club. I think he may have a broken back."

"Prove to me you are who you say you are."

"You and Tonks had a thing going on in school. You almost asked her to marry you, but chickened out. That is the reason you left for Romania."

Charlie gulped real hard, "It is you. Come on in. We will help get Fred and Ron down to the hospital."

Charlie, Draco, Colin and George got them to the chamber, followed by Molly and Arthur. Both were crying over their two sons. Fred would be alright, but Ron may never walk again. It was worse than George thought. Nerve damage as well as shattered bones in his back and legs made the outlook bleak.

BL-}

The battle was still going on, and the defenders took their advantage to the attack. Tom and his few remaining men began to retreat to the lake. Tom saw what was happening, and stopped 100 meters from the waters edge. He saw one of the defenders he wished to remove. The color of the hair had to make this person a Weasley, and it's length made it the youngest of them, the girl. Tom looked straight into her eyes and fired the curse that would have taken her life except that someone stepped in front of her and was hit. This person should have died, but instead, he turned on Tom and cried out, "We end this here Tom Riddle. Either you or I will die in the next few moments, but before that happens I wish for you to hear me out."

"You wish to say you last few words to your friends Potter. How charming. Go ahead and tell them goodbye."

"Not to them Tom, they are for you."

"You wish to beg for mercy do you."

"No, I wish to explain to you why it will be you who dies here tonight. You see Tom, we know how you keep coming back after we thought we had got rid of you. That was some very dark magic you used. But, thanks to Bella, we were able to finally destroy the other articles we had in our possession, like the Diadem of Lady Ravenclaw, The Gaunt ring, Slytherin's Locket and the image of Bella destroying Lady Hufflepuff's cup. Of course you already knew that your diary had been destroyed. When Bella killed Nagini, she opened the door for us to do away with the rest. In other words Tom, you are defenseless. You can die this evening and there is nothing you can do about it."

Tom's look said many things, but fear wasn't one of them. He looked more confused than anything. "How did you find them Harry Potter? They were supposed to be hidden so that no one could find them? And how is it you know of Bellatrix, and what she did, when I didn't know? I was there to see that fire and Nagini burn in it. Belltrix was not even there."

"You're right Tom, she wasn't there when you got there. She had already left by that time. She had help with her escape. You see Tom, she was bitter at the way you treated her and she struck back the only way she knew how. She knew she could not face you, but she did know how to hurt you. She had her elf help her in her every move. She knew the cup meant something very dear to you, so she destroyed it but died in the attempt."

"Even with this knowledge, I am strong enough to defeat you and this pathetic army. One thing I would like to know before you die. How is it you survived my killing curse?"

"That is because of the love my mother had for me. You killed her that evening, but you didn't kill the love she had for me. Her love created a situation in me that made me immune to the curse. It was sort of like your Horcruxes. Her love and her giving herself to you freely gave me the ability to absorb your curse without harm. You see Tom, my mother's soul runs in my body like yours runs in your horcruxes. The difference is She gave up her life to create this horcrux where you took lives to create yours. What you did Tom, was to create the weapon that would be used to destroy you, namely me. Of course, the results would have been the same if it was Neville you had attacked that evening. I did not know this until. I had a talk with Professor Snape. He didn't know this, but when he told me of the love he had for her, and then told me of how he was able to fight off your calling, it all came together. My mother used his love to set her plans in motion. She knew that when the time came for him to make his commitment, he would choose the side of the light because deep down inside, he had shown love rather than hate, and that would eventually free him from your hold."

"Your talk makes no sense Potter. Love has no power over magic. Love prevents one from thinking straight. It is confusing and hindering to all who allow it to control their feelings. That is why I am so powerful, I feel no love."

"You're wrong Tom. That is why you are so weak. Without love there is no balance. It is the same with hate. Without hate, there can be no balance. Perhaps hate is the wrong word, but for this conversation, I will use it."

"Enough of this. It is time for you to die now Potter. You have wasted enough of my time with this dribble. Are you ready to join your parents in the afterlife Harry?"

"I am more than ready Tom. I look forward to the time I will join them. Are you ready to join your parents as well Tom?"

"I will not be joining them tonight or any time soon Harry. It is you who will die this evening."

"So be it then, let us begin, but know this Tom, without being prepared, you will be spending much time wandering this earth as a separated spirit hoping to make it to your final destination."

With that, the fight began, and from the start Tom was on the offensive, driving Harry back toward the castle. Harry stayed with his defensive posture, hoping to tire Tom out. It looked useless to him as Tom continued his assault on Harry, without any indication of his being tired. But looks can be deceiving. In fact, Tom was not use to carrying on a prolonged fight. He was use to the fact that his killing curse was all he ever needed. With it being useless in this fight, he has to resort to using spells and curses that took too much out of him. However, he was not going to show anyone how weak he was by stopping too soon.

Tom could not keep up this pace any longer and Harry saw his chance to strike back. He used his disarming curse on Tom. It pushed him back several meters, but it did not take his wand. He then fell when Harry used a tripping and tangle foot curse on him. He could not believe that he was caught like that. He blocked Harry's next spell, and used this time to get up and fire back. However, he did not see Harry set up a spell that reflected back any spell used against his. When his spell hit this, Tom was struck by that very same diffindo spell he sent. The cut severed the artery in his neck. And with that, Tom drowned in his own blood.

The battle was over and Tom has been defeated with his own spell. It was now time to to see who made it through it alive.


	17. Chapter 17

Bad Love Keeperoliver Chapter 17

As Harry completed his turn back to what he thought was the castle, he found himself facing the dark figure of death once again. Harry gave him a look of questioning.

"No Harry Potter, you are not dead, not yet anyway. No, I have been asked to bring you here by the Council. They believe I deceived you when last we met. So, you now get a chance to meet someone very dear to you."

"How was it you deceived me?"

"It does not matter how, just that they believe I did."

"That is not what I wish to hear. I wish to know how I was deceived. I also wish to know if you did deceive me, can I reverse my decision. If it has to do Sirius, then I will let it go and keep things the way they are."

"So, if I were to tell you that you could get someone back, but only if you released Mr. Black and Miss Antoinette back to me, you would refuse?"

"That would be correct. You see sir, Sirius has become very close to me, and Marie to him. So to do this would be a very dirty trick. If I were to bring back, say, my mother and father, and they knew what I had to do to bring them back, they would never speak to me. Quite possibly disown me. So I would lose more by doing that. If this is what you are offering, then keep it to yourself as I want no part of it."

Before he could reply to Harry's statement, Death was distracted by a calling from what Harry could only assume was the Council. He did not hear what was said and had to wait for several minutes while Death was in consultation with who ever it was.

Mean while, back at Hogwarts, Ginny who had been the closest to Harry ran to him in tears as she saw him collapse. She lifted his head and brought it to her bosom and cradled it in her arms. She thought he was dead and could not take the pain of losing him. She was soon joined by Luna, Sirius, Draco, Marie, Hermione, Blaise, and everyone who could walk. They surrounded her and Harry, all shedding tears.

Then Madam Pomfrey joined them to examine Harry. Her words left them all speechless. "Please give them room to breathe. Harry is not dead. He is suffering from core depletion. It may take some time, but he should recover fully. Mr. Black, if you would please, carry Mr. Potter to the Hospital wing. Every one else, please attend to the others in need. Miss Weasley, please come with me."

They all did what was asked and the scene was one of relief as they moved back towards the castle. The tears from Ginny were now tears of joy, knowing that Harry was still alive.

BL-}

Death finished his consultation with the Council and turned back to Harry. "Well Mr. Potter, it seems that I was not entirely misleading you. It all depended on who it was that you were asking about."

"What do you mean, not entirely? What was it you were asking me that caused it to be misleading? Even though I have a feeling I already know the answer, I need to know for sure."

"When you asked if you could bring someone back to life, I told you no. Even though it in it self is true, you could have asked me to bring someone back to life. However, there was a restriction to that as well."

"I believe I see what you are getting at. You believed I was going to ask for the return of my mother and father, and you would have been right. But, if I asked for Albus Dumbledore to be returned, you could have granted that request. Am I not correct?"

"That you are son. Only someone who had died within the last year could be recalled due to the person not yet being acclimated or adjusted to the new surrounding. Your mother and father had been dead far too long, and were well adjusted to their surroundings. I am sorry for this, as it was my belief that you would be asking for your parents return, and I would have hated to deny your request. I thought it best to just let you down easy. But, I have been asked by the council to let you visit your parents during your recovery time which should be about a month in real time, or back in your world. Would you like to see your parents Mr. Potter?"

Harry could not hold back the excitement in his reply, "Hell yes I wish to see my parents. Why have you wasted so much time with this silly explanation, when I could now be talking with them!"

Harry saw the vision of Death shake after he finished his statement, and thought he said something wrong and made Death mad. In fact, Death was laughing at the thought of Harry using his domain to get a point across.

Once again Harry turned around when Death asked him to, and when he did, he was now looking at two people he wished to see more than anyone else in the world. Lily and James Potter.

BL-}

Harry has been carried to the ward and placed on the same bed that Charlie occupied not too long ago. Ginny followed him there and sat beside him and once he was placed on the bed, she took a seat and

grabbed his hand to hold so that he would know that someone was there for him should he wake up.

So intent on her task was Ginny, she did not hear Luna take a spot behind her to watch over the two. It was like this when they both heard Harry mumble something.

It was loud enough for them to hear. "Mum, Dad?"

Those were his only words that night. Ginny wondered if he was with his parents, or if he was calling for them. She hoped for the meeting because if he was calling for them, he was probably lost and looking for help. Ginny hated not knowing for sure which it was. Luna surprised her when she made known her thoughts on the matter.

"It would seem that Harry has some very comforting company with him, doesn't it Ginny?"

"Luna, you scared me. What do you mean he has company?"

"You heard as well as I did. He asked if they were his Mum and Dad. You don't think it was something else now do you?"

"What if he was calling for them because he was all alone? He could be there all alone and scared. Unsure of where he is and why he was there. If he was dead or alive even. He said nothing definitive about being with his parents."

"I don't think so Ginny. He was talking like they were right there with him. If he was searching for them, I believe his pleas would have been more desperate sounding. No, he is definitely with Lily and James as we speak. I hope they have a wonderful visit, and Harry is able to be with them for a while. We want him back, but there is no hurry. Unless you need him for something that needs taken care of right away?" Luna snickered after this thought.

"Alright Luna, get you mind out of the gutter, although I could use a little comforting right now. But if what you said is true, then I hope he is able to stay with them for a while. There has to be a lot to share with each other."

"I would imagine so. After all, it has been sixteen years since they last saw each other, and they couldn't carry on much of a conversation then with Harry only fifteen months old."

"I didn't think I had to go into detail to explain what I said. But thank you for sharing that with me just the same. Luna, do you think he knows that someone is here with him while he is there with them?"

Luna smiled at her friend, "I would believe he does Ginny, and he is telling them of it, going into detail of who it is."

"Then sit with me and hold his other hand. Then after a while go get Hermione, if she able to leave Ron, and have her come sit with him and me. I believe if different people come sit and hold his hand, he can tell Lily and James all about us. I will eventually need some sleep, and I think someone should be here at all times."

"You could always share his bed with him." Luna snickered once again, as she took her seat on the other side of Harry and took his hand.

BL-}

Hermione had been at Ron's side since he was put in the wing. Madam Pomfrey had spent hours working on him to get his legs and back in better shape. Even with the time spent, she was not sure if Ron would be able to walk right again. So much damage was done to his nervous system, it was hard to tell. Many visitors came in to see how he was doing, and it was Bill who told her about Harry. Now she was worrying about two people she cared very much about. She would ask someone to take her place for a while so that she could go see about Harry.

Luna didn't have to leave to find anyone to relieve her and Ginny, as people came in constantly to see how he was doing. They were more than willing to do their share to help out. Especially Sirius and Remus with their mates. Sirius wished he could share Harry's explanation of Marie to Lils and James.

Remus wished he could share his telling them of Teddy and Tonks. How much he was blessed to have them both. Of course Teddy wasn't here yet, but that didn't mean his presence wasn't felt.

It was Hermione and Neville that took Ginny and Luna's place at Harry's side. Neville sat to his left and Hermione to his right. It was only ten minutes later when they heard Harry making broken statements. "Mum...he almost...now he...you would not believe her. And Remus... is amazing. They...and their..."

But then the talk took a different direction, "Mum and Dad. I have tom tell you about who is sitting with me right now in the live world. Alice and Frank Longbottom's son Neville and my best friend over the years, Hermione Granger. She has saved my life on more occasions then I care to remember. I'm afraid I treated her wrong this last year, but I had to be sure that certain people didn't know what I was doing. I should have had more faith in her." there was a brief pause then Harry began again. "Mum, I told her I was sorry for what I did, but you have to understand that one of my group had to be protected and the only way to do it was to keep to a minimum who knew the secret." then, "Yes Mum, he is back again in my full graces. She is like the sister I never had...Mum, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. I know you did what you thought needed to be done in order to protect me. It was that way for me as well. I didn't want to hurt Hermione, but I could not get her to see that trusting in Dumbledore put me at a greater risk. He held too much back and released what he did too late."

That was all they heard , and Neville let go of Harry's hand to go hold Hermione as she began to weep over the lost year of being Harry's friend. It was a long four hours for the two.

The same thing happened for Sirius and Marie. They heard broken statements about themselves and had to laugh as they heard things like, "Dad, give them a...It's not like that...I don't know for sure... were you like this in school...Thanks Mum, I don't think I would have gotten a straight answer from him...YOU REALLY DID THAT TO PROFESSOR SNAPE? What were you...no wonder he didn't...no Mum he never hit me...no he was not like that...I would too...thanks for understanding Mum."

Sirius told Marie, "I wonder which incident James told Harry about? I'll bet it was the time we changed his shampoo with glue. It took days to get it all out. Or maybe it was the time..."

"Enough Sirius, I don't wish to hear all the things you did to poor Severus during your time in school." Marie cut off Sirius' remarks.

"Poor Sev? Do you think he just received our pranks and never returned any? Being a genius at potions

certainly gave him an upper hand at times. Why he..."

"I said enough Sirius. Now just sit there and be quiet."

Harry must have relayed what he heard to his Dad, as he then said, "Oh yes, Marie has Sirius tied around her little finger, just like Mum has you... Oh you know she does Dad."

Sirius and Marie were relieved at this time by Remus and Tonks. They sat just in time to hear Harry say, "Both Sirius and Remus told me how you made a fool of yourself in school, chasing Mum."

Remus just said, "I wonder what that is all about? James must have denied something, and Harry is giving him what for."

"Did James really make a fool of himself in school?" Tonks asked.

"An arse is more like it. He must have been turned down a thousand times before she finally agreed to go out with him. It was pure torture for him. She even asked me to take her to Hogsmeade as a date in our sixth year, just to rub salt in his wounds. I was only too happy to agree. We had to do something to get him to pull his head out of his arse."

Between Harry and Remus, Tonks laughed through the next four hours, hearing the stories and adventures of the Marauders. She also cried when Harry was able to pass on the reaction of his mother when she was told of Remus and Tonks marriage and the state that she was currently in. Remus laughed at James reaction, as he went in search for some cigars to pass out, knowing there was no such thing where he was at.

This was the way it went for the people who sat with Harry as he spent time with his parents.

BL-}

Harry's time with his parents was a mixture of bad and good. Happy and sad. It was like a roller coaster ride, or a ride on the carts in Gringotts. As Harry told them of his life prior to Hogwarts, Lily swore to find Albus, and rip his beard off his face. Then he told them of his school years, and the tasks he had to face. As he went through the years, and they learned about Hermione and Ron, Lily began to see where Harry got his thoughts from. Hermione was a very sweet girl, but looked to authority figures as always being right. Even though Albus ignored Harry during his fifth year, Made him take part in the tournament in fourth year. Never told Harry about the prophecy until Sirius was sucked into the mirror and it was too late to do anything about it. Lily and James knew of the prophecy and never believed in it. It was Tom's belief that created the whole situation. How Hermione could still look to Albus as someone that had Harry's best interest in mind was beyond their comprehension.

Ron was a different sort. He had issues that stemmed from his own inadequacies. He never felt good enough to be associated with Harry and Hermione, and was intimidated by them. Hermione because she was so smart, and Harry because of his fame and money. He had none of these qualities as he called them. He actually felt that Harry was loved by his family, thus throwing him off to the side. Even Fred and George never pranked Harry. He didn't know that they tried and failed in each attempt, making Harry off limits for them. Plus his Quidditch abilities made the Gryffindors a much better team.

It wasn't like they got to know all the people Harry told them about, but it did tell them that though they all had their faults, including Harry who never took the time to explain all of his feelings and it cost him by falling for the wrong girl in Cho when there was Hermione, Luna and Ginny there for him. By not telling Ginny how he felt, he almost lost her as well. He was lucky that Michael was such a heel.

As their talks grew, so did James and Lily's appreciation for Molly and Arthur. They had taken the role of true parental figures and showed Harry that he was really cared for. He was accepted into their home and treated like a member of the family, but not better than any of their own. Only Ron and Percy felt different about the way they treated Harry over them.

They shared laughs and tears over the month Harry was with his parents and he loved every minute of it, but finally Harry was called before Death and was allowed to say goodbye to his Mum and Dad, before he was returned to his body.

BL-}

Charley and Celia were sitting at Harry's side when he began his return to the living. He was just coming to his senses when he heard Charlie ask Celia to marry him. He pretended to still be unconscious to hear her reply.

"Charlie, I am unsure of your ways, but if what I know of them are true then what you ask is for me to become your life mate. Is this what you are asking me?"

"Yes Celia, I am asking you to become my life mate. I am asking you to commit to being a part of me for as long as you and I live."

"You do know that I am over a thousand of your years old, and could live that long still. Is this still what you wish?"

"I you will have me. I know that I have learned to love you in the short period of time we have known each other. I hope that you have the same feelings for me."

"I have feelings for you Charlie, but what they are I am not for sure. I have never known love other than family. But if what I feel is love for you, I like it. It makes me feel warm inside. It makes me happy to be around you. However, I feel that way with the others as well. Is this not strange?"

"No Celia, it is not. What you are feeling is friendship for the others. At least I hope that is all it is. Friends are like family. With me, I am more than a friend. I am a person that wishes to care for you for as long as I live. To hold you in my arms and cherish all the time we have left together. If it is a year or a century, then I wish to spend it with you."

"Do you mind if I talk to Luna about this before I answer. This is something I have to think about, and Luna could be the one to help me the most. She has been there for me in the past."

Harry had to break into the talk at this point, "Do either of you care if I could say my piece?"

"Harry, you're awake? How much have you heard?" Charlie asked.

"All of it. Celia, I don't think you need to talk with Luna. She is a great source, but it is what you feel that matters most. Look into your heart and search for how you truly feel. You say you feel warm inside when you are near Charlie, and you like that feeling. If that is the case, then why search for answers you already know the answer to."

Celia looked at Harry for a moment. She never heard him talk with such wisdom before. Yes, she knew he was wise, but not in the ways of love. Poor Ginny doesn't know how he truly feels. And now he is giving advice about the affairs of the heart. "Do you plan to follow your own words Harry? Ginny would like to know where she stands with you as well?"

"I plan to take care of that as soon as I know how everyone is. By the way Charlie, how are Ron and Fred?"

Harry could see the tears in his eyes as he began, "Ron may never walk again Harry. His legs are useless. Poppy says she knows a healer that may be able to help, but at most, it only has a 20% chance of success. Fred will be alright eventually, but right now he is recovering from a back injury. George is fine. But, Percy died Harry. He saved George from being crushed when he was taking care of Fred. A wall collapsed, and Percy pushed George out of the way. He fell over debris when he tried to move, and the wall fell on him. Mum and Dad are taking it very hard. Mum's worst fear was burying one of her kids. She always felt that no parent should have to bury a child. A parent was supposed to die before their children."

"I'm sorry Charlie, I didn't mean to bring up such a sorrowful memory. Is everyone alright?"

"No. That is why I asked Celia to Marry me, to bring some happiness back into everyone's life."

"Especially your own, hey Charlie?"

"This is no laughing matter, Harry. We nearly lost many more. After Colin was killed, Alistor became enraged and jumped on a broom and assaulted the DE's. He was joined by Sirius, Severus, Bill, Draco, Blaise and Dad. At first it was their daring that spared them, taking the De's by surprise. But once the surprise wore off, they were in trouble. What happened next was like something I had never seen before. It was like a lawn mower blade cutting grass. What ever it was, it mowed the DE's down by the dozens. There was no stopping it. It never touched the light riders though. What ever it was, it saved all seven of the riders in a matter of seconds."

Harry knew who it was that saved the light riders and said nothing except, "I'm sorry about the humor Charlie. I know it was not the right moment for it. As for the lawn mower, perhaps it was a spell by one of the Professors that created it?"

"If it was, no one took credit for it. Funny thing though, once everyone was back to the castle, Blaise went right for Luna and pulled her into a hug that would take your breath away. He must have thought he might never see her again. That was when you pulled your nap on us. You never got to see what we lost."

"Charlie, would you please take me to see Ron? I need to talk with him about my actions this past year. Both him and Hermione need to hear this and I assume that she will be with him."

"Don't you think we should get the OK from Madam Pomfrey before I take you anywhere Harry?"

"I think she knows me by now, and expects me to be up and about before she says it is OK. I really do need to explain myself to my best friends."

Charlie agreed and changed a chair into a wheel chair to transport Harry to see Ron. It was on the other side of the ward from where he was, and when he first saw him, Harry felt even worse than before.

Ron was in a body cast from the waist down. His left arm was also in a cast and his head was bandaged. Hermione sat to his right holding his hand as she talked to him. Tears were in her eyes as she talked. She looked up as Charlie approached with Harry. She did not rise when she saw him, she just said "Hi Harry. Good to see you up and around."

Ron heard this, "Harry, is that really you, mate?" He could not raise his head to see for himself.

"It's me Ron. I am sorry I could not be there to help you, Fred and George. You may not take this kindly, but my main worry was your sister, and she did indeed need my help."

"I know mate. Bill told me about it later. I want to thank you for that. It seems you spent half your life saving one of my family members or another. I suppose Charlie told you about Percy?"

"He did, and once again I'm sorry. It hurts to lose a family member, and believe me when I say you are family to me." Harry paused for a moment to gather his thoughts on how to proceed, "Ron, Hermione, I wish to apologize for the way I treated you both this past year. I treated you like stranger s for most of it, and then as distant friends for the rest of it. You did not deserve this. I thought I was doing it to keep Dumbledore out of my plans. It took my Mum to show me that to distant myself from you was wrong. She agreed that Hermione took too much for granted with her faith in him, but she never did waiver from this belief, and was therefore not about to give him information that you did not wish him to have, as she never did it before. And you Ron, never did give him any information period. He was always asking Hermione, and she only gave him what she felt he really needed to know. I knew this, but was afraid that he might use his mind to probe you for answers to something he needed to know. I could not take the chance for this to happen. After he died, I knew that the threat was still there with Professor Snape."

"I knew all this Harry. That was why I read up on blocks against Legilimancy. I would never let them steal from my mind. You never gave me a chance to tell you this."

"I know, and I am sorry. Now, if it is alright, I would like to find Ginny and talk with her. OH, by the way Hermione, I know I didn't deserve it, but thank you for sitting by my side while I was napping, as Charlie likes to put it."

"Maybe you didn't think so, but you were still my friend Harry. Then and now, and for always."

"I like the sound of that. For you too Ron. See you guys later." and Charlie took him to find Ginny.

They searched for fifteen minutes, and Harry turned to Charlie, "No need for you to continue Charlie. I will find he on my own, while you take Celia to introduce her to her new Mum."

"Harry, I have already met Molly. Why would I have to meet her again?"

Harry laughed, "You met her as a friend, Celia. Believe me when I say her hugs are different for family."

This got Charlie laughing as well, and put a worried look on Celia's face. She was still frowning as Charlie led her away from Harry.

Harry left in the other direction, still searching for Ginny. He stopped and and talked to those he knew as he passed them, but only for a moment.

He saw a large group of students ahead and recognized quite a few of them. Luna, Blaise, Draco, Astoria, Daphne, Tracy and others were there. He saw a flash of red among them and hoped it was Ginny. It was, as well as Fred and George. He listened as Fred was telling them all of his heroic deeds before he got hurt. George would elaborate on certain parts telling them of his acts as well. Ginny was just replying what a bunch of bull it was. "A Dragon fell on you is all it was. It was him who was the real hero."

"Well, someone had to guide him? I can't help it if a giant had to take a swing at him which knocked him into George and his Dragon. That sent Ron's Dragon into the wall that was weak from all the damage done to it. When it collapsed, It took everything we had to keep Ron safe. It just wasn't enough. What wasn't heroic about that?"

"Apart from the fact that you were both underneath your Dragons and couldn't see a thing?"

This shut up the twins from further comments. It was Ron's Dragon that saved him from the wall, by taking the full brunt of the collapse.

That was when Harry had to give his say, "How would you know what took place there Gin? It seemed to me like you were quite busy yourself trying to protect my back from those DE's that surrounded us."

Ginny looked up and saw Harry pushing his way through the crown in his wheel chair. She ran to him and took a seat on his lap and kissed him all over his face, to end it on his lips. She was about to say something when she heard, "Yeah sis, how could you see what happened if you were busy protecting our hero's arse?" George cried out.

"Bill told me all about it. Now shut up and let me talk to our hero. When did you come out of your coma Harry?"

"About an hour or so ago. I had to talk to Hermione and Ron before I went looking for you. I didn't know how long our meeting would take, so I went there first."

Their meeting took much longer with a little talk and much more kissing.

BL-}

Many questions needed to be answered, and Harry thought a memorial service was the best way to answer them. It was set up to take place prior to the funerals of all the fallen. They were to be buried around the grave of Albus Dumbledore, in honor of their sacrifice. The island that he was buried in in the center of Black Lake was cleared of all trees and the island was named Memorial Island from there on out.

Family members of the fallen were asked to say words concerning their fallen member, then was the time the questions needed to be answered.

Harry stood up and took the podium. "The people we are here to honor are not just the ones who fell. Many people took part in this battle, and they are all just as much of heroes as were those we lost. A list of names of all who took part in the battle will be posted on Memorial island. It will also be posted in the main lobby of the Ministry. However, I would like to talk about a few in particular. Alistor Moony, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini all took part in a ferocious battle when Colin Creevy died trying to protect his Dragon. They started to turn the battle to our favor. However, they needed help from a mysterious force. I would like permission from this source to give credit where it is due."

Harry looked over the crowd to look for Luna. He didn't stop on her when he saw her agree with his request. "It seems that permission has been granted, so would Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, and Astoria Greengrass please join me up here. Ginny, Hermione, would you join us as well."

They all formed a line on the stage, and once again Harry started to speak. "I asked these students to join me up here because we all know our hero very well. What I have to say will hurt one of the people up here with me, and maybe two. But you just have to believe me when I say that if it wasn't for this person, all the others would be dead, including Ginny and myself. The act performed was one of sincere sacrifice. If you had known of it prior to it being used, you would have banned our hero from even being in school. Luna, would you step forward please?"

Everyone thought that she was going to tell her thanks to the hero. Instead it was Harry that once again spoke. "Luna as you all know is the kindest and dearest person there is. She would not hurt a nargle if her life depended on it. What you don't know is that she is a very special person in another sense of the word. She has a unique ancestry that gives her a power that Tom knew not. We all took her name to be Luna Selena Lovegood. It is not. Her name is Luna Medusa Lovegood. She is of the blood of Medusa, spoken of in Greek Mythology. As we all know, there is some fact with all myths. Along with her blood, there is also her powers, of which Luna shares both. Yes, Luna has the powers of Medusa, and that is what saved all of us here on stage. If not for her hair turning into a weapon when called upon, Tom may have one in the end. However, when his men turned and ran from Luna, Tom's battle was lost. Now, only four people knew of this power that Luna has. That was to keep the chances of Tom finding out to a minimum. As you can see, it worked out, and we are all standing here to talk about it. And to ease your minds, Luna has full control of her powers, and unlike her namesake, does not wish to use it at all, Except in time of great need."

Harry heard a question call out, "If she had these powers, why did she let the DE's escape? They will gather and rebuild. This means all we have done may be in vain."

Harry knew this was going to be asked at one point. "Only two knew this next part. Two house elves that were a huge part of our victory. We talked prior to the battle, and Dobby and Kreacher agreed to leave the battle half way through it to reform the elves, centaurs, Grawp, and Buckbeak, a Hippogryph. If any De's made a break from the school grounds and made it through the gates, they were to finish them before they made their escape. Dobby passed on to me that it was accomplished."

The rest of the memorial service went fast, and they left to say their final goodbyes to the fallen. Many boats surrounded the island as the services took place. It was a very touching moment when the final words were spoken over the graves by Amelia Bones, the newly appointed Minister of Magic. Kingsley was made her Undersecretary.

With the final battle over, and the Dark Lord defeated, Life for the magical world finally started to return to normal.

It took quite a while, but Ron finally was able to walk again, however it was a difficult undertaking. Fred returned to his normal self, and he and George reopened their shop and were soon sending the students back to school with bags of their unique gifts. Minerva would have he hands full when Severus would turn over the seat of Headmaster.

For the first time in over twenty years, Hogwarts would begin a school year that had no threat over it's head of any kind. Severus took the place of Horace as Potions instructor, and Remus was asked to return as the DADA instructor.

Harry and Ginny returned to school as a couple, and were able to play Quidditch with the team. Ron was not able to return as the Keeper. It was a gift that Harry saw a certain fifth year flying around the pitch one morning. He saw it was a Gryffindor and it turned out to be Dennis Creevy. Harry tested him as a Keeper, and he was excellent. He won his spot on the team at tryouts, and with him in goal, they won all their games and won the house cup and Quidditch cup in his last year.

What followed after this is history in the making.


End file.
